Fight For Something Precious
by Sakura's-Perverted-Inner
Summary: Never, and I mean NEVER, let your vampire husband impregnate you. Murderous immortals, Instincts, pervertedness, and poor pregnant me who's just going with the flow. "Do not make me belly-bash you, I promise that you will fly without wings" Sequel to Bite
1. Wedding!

Fight for something...precious

Sequal to Bite me and I'll bite you back

**Original Summary-My last question: How can a vampire love you? I've had to twist it a bit, how do you make your mate stop being an over-protective, child-wanting, possessive pain in the ass. And that's what he's like before he knows I'm pregnant, I fear the day he figures out the cause of the over-loading bill for doughnuts.**

Hello wonderful people. Yes I am back to fill your heads with my never-ending nonsence. So as you have by now figured out this is the sequal to bite me. I couldn't leave my last story like that, it was like abandoning my bed. Too hard!

_inner or memory_

normal

Wedding!

Don't fall and you'll be okay. Now one step...two step...th-

_You're gonna fall!_

Don't say that! What if my dress falls, or my hair falls down or-

_They'll all laugh at you then poke you with a stick as you faint from embarrassment!_

No! I can't do this!I'm doing to faint, all those people inside-

" Sakura?"

I turned at the sound of my name being called. Mikoto was jogging down the long corridor towards me, her hair getting a bit messed up. She had on a beautiful blue kimono that trailed on the floor and a little white flower pattern started at the hem and up to her knees. She truly did look like a queen, relief washed over me as she hugged me. Maybe I can convince her to walk with me, yeah?

" Sakura, everyone's waiting for you."

I looked at her with pleading eyes and nearly started crying.

" Mikoto, I can't do this. What if I trip, what if my dress is awkward. Can you walk down with me, please?"

Mikoto gently smiled at and pulled me into another warm hug.

" Honey, your girls are waiting just on the other side of that door. They'll start to walk down the stairs when the doors open. Remember in rehersal, you look beautiful and I promise you will not fall. This is your wedding day, it will only happen once so, make it count."

I swallowed hard and tried to calm my thumping heart, I sighed and nodded at Mikoto. She reassured me one last time before running back down the corridor where the side enterance was for the ballroom. Yes, this was my wedding. 18 years old and getting married to a 353 year old vampire whose waiting at the end of the ballroom to marry me. I suppose I should blame myself for getting this nervous, I'm the one that wanted the wedding. But I never thought it'd be this soon, only three months ago had my soon to be father-in-law try and kill me. Now here I was, standing behind the main enterance to the room hyperventilating. First, I had to walk through the door, walk down the grand staircase, walk down the isle and eventually meet Sasuke at the end. Easy, right?

Violins started to play on the other side of the door.

...Oh crap!

And then the doors opened revealing row upon row of expensive chairs with the whole community of supernatural beings staring at me.

Please don't let me fall!

" Sakura, come on, everyone is _dying_ to meet you."

I can't believe I didn't fall. Thank goodness those stupid heels didn't break, my feet were killing me. I was in Sasuke's r-_our_ room massaging my feet, sitting on the end of the bed. I could already foresee the future, blistered, itchy feet. Great, how the hell am I going to dance now!

" Sakura! Get your Uchiha butt out here before I drag it out!"

Ino, always impatient. I sighed and put the devil shoes on before hobbling to the door glancing at 'Doughnuts'. Yes, I got him back. I told Sasuke that if I didn't get him in a weeks time I'd go rebel on him and I kind of threatened him with a lamp to his head. It was the only way to get my bear back. I opened the door just when Ino was about to knock it down with her fist, I subconsiously ducked and covered my head.

" Finally," She exclaimed with a sigh, lowering her arm back to her side. " You're lucky I came because Sasuke was seriously considering the dragging you out thing."

I groaned and made a move to go back into the room but Ino caught me and spun me around. With her hands on my shoulders, she marched me back to gardens. I _was_ glad that it wasn't raining before, but now I wish a thunderstorm would appear and make everyone go home. I just wanted to sleep, is that to much to ask for. I squinted my eyes when we neared the back door, I don't think you could call it a back door. It was all glass and at night, the long red curtain covers it. The sun beat down on my head as I reached the top of yet another staircase. This was made out of stone and you could see the whole back of the castle, flowers, paths, mazes and a whole lot of people. Servants were almost jogging to serve the people and some were maintaining the food stands. I told Sasuke that I wanted a small ceremony, and when I saw the guest list, he simply shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Which in return got me angry and I jumped on his back shouting that I didn't know a quater of the people.

Ino pushed me down the stairs and hissed in my ear to smile, I did as best I could but inside I was raging. People said hello to me and smiled at me, heck, some even bowed. Well, okay, all of them bowed and it made me feel very uncomfortable, so instead of making small talk, I shuffled along hurriedly searching for Sasuke. I know what you're thinking, how can supernatural beings be out in the sun. Most of the guests were vampires but they didn't sparkle or anything like that. They're more like humans than I first thought, except for the whole fang thing and inhuman strengh.

I finally found Sasuke near one of the fountains, he was talking to someone...who is oddly familiar. Then I saw her.

" Mia!"

I shouted the woman's name and she turned from Sasuke and glanced around the gardens. I waved my hands in the air as I somehow managed to jog toward her. A smile lit up her face as she evenually found me. I reached her with a big grin on my face, and a shocked one too. Last time I saw Mia was at the ball where I first met everyone, she was pregnant then. Now, a tiny baby was snuggling into her as it tried to find a comfy spot.

" Sakura-san! It's been to long."

She hugged me, making sure not to squeeze the baby and laughed when it grabbed onto my dress. I looked down at the small bundle and couldn't help the cheesy grin plastered on my face. Sasuke, and Mia's mate Saito came towards us, Sasuke didn't look happy. I braced myself for the upcoming _arguement_ but when I tried to pull away, Mia's baby's grip on me tightened.

" No, baby. There is a very angry vamp over there who wants to scold me for running off." I whispered as I leaned down. Blue shining eyes stared back at me curiously, then it's little hand reached up and touched my pink hair. It's always the same reaction I get, I can almost see the confused expression on the baby's face. Because my hair is a bright colour, it attracts more attention, much to my distain. Mia laughed and made no move to tell the baby to stop it. To be honest I didn't mind either, that is until I felt someone breathing down my neck. I tuned my head slightly and looked to the left, and as I predicted, there was a very angry vampire standing right beside me with an icy stare. I inwardly cringed and pulled back from the baby, as soon as I straightened up, the beautiful blue eyes started to water up and in seconds, the baby was full out crying. Mia seemed as suprised as I did and she tried to calm the baby down but it didn't work.

" Saito, take Kyo. I'm going to get his blanket out of the car."

Mia handed Kyo over to Saito but he just cried louder. Mia had to walk normally because if she ran at the normal speed for vampires, her dress would surely be ruined and so would her hair. Saito cradled the baby with one arm and whispered soothing words to him, but, no prevail. I looked to my left again and was relieved Sasuke's attention was on the baby and not the fact that after the ceremony, instead of going straight to the gardens like I was told to, I went back to the bedroom and tried to go to sleep. It's not _that_ big a deal, I was tired, so sue me! But I guess I spoke to soon when he sensed me looking at him and turned to pin me with a death glare.

" Hehe...I think I'm going to go stand over there," My voice came out as a shaky, quiet sound that trailed off. Believe me, do _not _make your vampire husband angry, their pretty scary. I made a move to get as far as possible away from him but Kyo reached for me. Anything that can get me out of this situation with Sasuke death glaring me to the ground would be pretty nice, so I reached for Kyo and he instantly calmed down. Saito handed him to me and took a step back, his face nearly made me laugh. Kyo had stopped crying and he was now playing with my hair, he gave it a few tugs but then started to stroke it. This is one weird baby, am I his new play toy or something? A minute later and Mia appeared, staring at us dumbfounded. Kyo was currently trying to get to the top of my head and my hair...well...let's not scare the children. Mia let the 'baby bag' fall down to her side as she watched Kyo ravage my hair.

It seems we attracted a lot of attention, nearly everyone was looking at me and Kyo. Some of them were laughing at Kyo and some were going ' Aww' and 'Ahh'. Kyo tugged one of the buds in my hair, screwed up his little face, and threw it away. Everyone laughed and I felt my face immediately heat up. I looked towards Sasuke and he had a on a smile whilst shaking his head.

" Sakura, do you mind if we leave Kyo with you for a moment?"

I looked towards Mia, she had a small smile on her face as she hooked her arm around Saito's and headed to dance without waiting for my answer. Wait, don't leave me alone with Sasuke!

" Sakura."

Oh crap! I turned around slowly, ready to meet my death. Sasuke had went back to _that _glare and leaned down so we were at eyelevel. My instant idea was to run but since Kyo's on my head, the plan was out the window. My second idea was to shout abduction, but I'd just get laughed at since Sasuke is my husband. I'm dead.

" Why didn't you do as I said?"

His gaze was penetrating mine, I just wanted to sink into a black hole.

" I was tired! And my shoes were killing me, do you know how many blisters I'll have on my feet by tomorrow."

It was apparently the wrong thing to say.

" Sakura! I was searching for you everywhere, I thought one of the nobles had tried to kill you!"

" Wait, what! Why would one of them want to kill me?"

Sasuke sighed and put a hand over his face, I'm guessing out of frustration.

" Because, Sakura, in this world you are royalty." He stretched his words out to get the point across, but I didn't get it.

" So?"

Sasuke looked like he was ready to burst, but thank heaven Ino showed up. She came bouncing up beside me with Shikamaru trailing after her, as usual.

" Awwww, he's so cute!" She crooned and patted Kyo's head. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and talked to Sasuke about something. So far, me and Sasuke are the only one's to get married out of the others. Tenten said she's still trying to get used to Neji's love for her, she secretly told us that she didn't understand why he'd love her. I told her, who wouldn't. Naruto has been pestering Hinata to get married for some time, she's just to shy to marry him. She said she wanted to grow up as her family taught her and wait before she does anything too rash. What choice has she got with Naruto, he does everything rash.

Kyo ignored Ino and went back to messing up my hair in a concetrated manner. Everyone found it funny that he was so obsessed with my hair. After a couple of minutes talking with Ino, she and Shikamaru went to dance. Of course Shikamaru had to be dragged along and he kept muttering something about ' troublesome woman'.

I turned my attention back to Kyo who had finally stopped playing with my hair. He settled down into my arms and his eyes started to drop. Before long he was lightly snoring and I couldn't help but think about what Mikoto had said. At least six children, the thought scared me back then but now, holding Kyo like this has got me thinking otherwise. Maybe it could work, maybe it'd be alright. They'd have a father who could fend off any threats and a mother who'd beat the crap out of any bullies. But my children wouldn't have any bullies, they'd have the same handsome face as their dad and hopefully not my hair or forehead. Realisation washed through me like a wave as I gazed at Kyo, I want a baby.

So...did you like it? You better like it because I was debating on what I should put in here, I argued with myself for hours. The same as last time, I'll delete the story if I don't get at least 3 reviews. I won't waste time on a story that doesn't capture people. And I don't know if updates will be as quick as last time. I've had to do a lot of thinking for this story. ALOT!

Anyway, as always, Love and Review ^_^


	2. Right Time?

Right Time?

You reviewed, awwww you're so sweet! So here it is for ya

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A couple of hours passed before people started to leave, saying their congradulations and handing over presents. I liked that part the most, you wouldn't believe the stuff we got, well, mostly I got. I got jewellery, ornaments, silver, gold and someone bought a car especially for me. It was mint green and I forget the make of it.

It was very spacious and comfy and I instantly fell in love with it. I got kimonos and all sorts of stuff, but what bothered me the most is that how these people knew my size. My suspicion was on Sasuke.

Finally, around 2:30 am, the last guest said goodbye. Mia and Saito went home about nine because of Kyo, he had to be put to bed or else he'd start drooling on my dress and Mia's other kids were getting tired.

I found this odd, if they're vampires, shouldn't they be full awake at night. I asked Mia and she says that a child doesn't become a full vampire until their early teens. For some reason, I was really happy with that answer, like a weight had been lifted off me. I was scared that if I had children, they'd become blood thirsty and end up...It doesn't bear thinking about.

Mikoto and Fugaku left later, I was still squirmy around Fugaku. We haven't engaged in any conversation, thankfully. He just gruffs a reply to someone's question or stands there looking angry.

I trudged back into the castle, without Sasuke, and headed for heaven, my bed. It was like I was sleep walking, I don't remember going through the corridors but I do remember tripping over a chair. Eventually I reached our room, I'd memorised every way to our room the moment Sasuke stated that this was ours. I knew I'd get lost, Sasuke nearly killed himself laughing at me when he caught me with a hand drawn map once. After many days of memorising the map, I could find the room easily. Now all I needed to do was memorise the way to the kitchen.

I opened the room door and shut it behind me with a soft click. There were no lights on but I didn't care, I trailed over to the foot of the bed, paused, and let myself fall face first on the silk sheets. I let out a sigh as I pulled myself to the top and snuggled into a pillow and let my body relax for the fist time today.

It was only before I drifted off to sleep that the usual arm snaked around my waist and I was spooned against Sasuke's chest. He must've knew how tired I was since he didn't try to grope me or anything to get me aroused. Some newly wed couples would've had sex for the first time, right? That's one of the things I love about Sasuke, he doesn't push for something that I don't want, not counting the thing where he kidnapped me and stuff. But that was in the past and this is now, I'm happy like this.

Sasuke's breathing on my neck got softer and his face was half hidden because it was in the crook of my neck. Maybe I'll let him know tomorrow that I'm okay with a baby, I'll wait for now.

XxXxXxXxXx

" Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sa-!"

I shot up in the bed and looked towards the door where a maid was standing. She cut off her rant and stared at me in shock.

" I'm sorry!"

And then she bowed and left without another word. I tipped my head to the side and gazed at the door in confusion, my heavy eyes could barely see. I felt something move on my waist and I remembered that Sasuke was now my husband and this is our one day aniversery. I also remembered having a dress and shoes on.

" Sasuke, I distinctly remember having clothes on when I went to sleep. I don't remember taking them off and lying in my underwear!"

I got a mumble in response.

I sighed and looked down, it was true, all I had was my white bra and pants set and nothing else, the bed sheet covered my bottom half.

" You would've been uncomfortable in the morning," He murmered and hugged my waist tighter so I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smirking. I felt a vain throb in my head and I told him with colourful words that if he ever did it again _without_ my permission, divorse! That got his attention and he glared up at me before letting me go when I moved out of the bed.

I saw that he made himself equally comfortable because all he had on was his boxers. Not that I minded, but it's quite weird how he can undress me without waking me up. I have a mate/husband who is a perv, but, if he looks that good in bed I'm not getting rid of him. I stopped at the door of the bathroom and looked back at him. He was lying flat on his back and his muscular chest rose and fell with every breath he took. His eyes were closed but I could see a frown on his face, he was probably annoyed that _I'm_ annoyed with him.

I considered telling him about the baby thing and opened my mouth to do so. But I stopped myself before any words could form, it's too early in the morning for such a serious conversation. So I went into the bathroom and prepared for the day.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The maid came back once again, this time quickly knocking on the door. I heard Sasuke open it and a quick ruch of murmered words, then the door closed again. I emerged from the bathroom fully clothed in joggies and a black tank top that didn't show too much clevage. My hair was a simple pony tail with my bangs and loose locks at the side of my face. Sasuke was half dressed, he had on black trousers and only half of his shirt was on. That maid better not have gawked at him or else there will be serious trouble.

" Some people who couldn't make it to the wedding are coming tomorrow. "

I raised one eyebrow at this.

" Why tomorrow? Why not today?" I asked. What, can't they make it today? I secretly wanted more presents.

Sasuke smirked and walked towards me. I narrowed my eyes as he neared and stared at him with a suspicious expression. I've learned to read every expression Sasuke's got, this smirk was the knowing one, it annoys the living hell out of me. He's going to use it to some sort of advantage.

" One of the clans' happens to be very powerful in our world," He said, still with the smirk. His arms slithered their way around my waist as he bent down to my eye level. " Since your past experience with them, I'll have to tie you to a chair incase you break another jaw of theirs."

I stared at him, then my eyes bulged and I felt the rage bubble inside me like a volcano.

" THAT SLUT IS NOT COMING ANYWHERE NEAR THIS PLACE!"

Sasuke only rolled his eyes and ducked from my waving arms.

" Why the hell is she coming!" I hissed with as much ferocity as a lion. " I broke her jaw for a reason and she dares to give me her congrdulations for our we-"

Sasuke's lips cut me off, the fact that Amaya Narita was arriving at my house tomorrow was forgotten. God damnit! I hate it when he does that.

It was just a quick kiss but it still made my knees tremble.

" There are others coming and I asure you," he said while breaking the kiss. " She isn't coming here tomorrow on her own free will. It is vital that her clan is to honour ours," My eyes lit up and I thought of many ideas on how to make her suffer, " but, " I looked up at him, urging him on, " we must show the same respect."

" ...No freaking way!"

" Saku-"

" No!"

I broke from his hold, turned dramatically on my heal and stomped towards the door. Childish, I know. But if I stayed there any longer he'd surely find a way to make me agree, he can be very persuasive when he wants to.

The walk to Ino's room wasn't that long, time passes when you're pissed. Ino and Shikamaru had gotten a little more comfy with each other since the Fugaku thing, a bit too comfy. As I walked into Ino's room, without knocking, I got all the information I needed on how comfy they had become. More than a makeout but less than sex, either way it made me slam the door shut with my face blushing ten shades of red. They should get a sign or something on the door to let people know!

I walked to the library, not the one near my bedroom but the one I claimed as my own since the first time I came here. My sanctuary, one with secrets waiting to be revealed in the form of pages and adventures descibed the very thing it is, magical. Some people say that diamonds make the world go round, not in my case. Books! On the thought of diamonds, I looked down at my left hand. A gold ring encased my wedding finger and the light glinted off an emerald diamond. I knew Sasuke wanted to get a blue diamond but...I don't think it would've looked right with pink hair and green eyes. I'd have Ino calling me a rainbow and even though a blue diamond might be nice, I'd never live it down with Ino.

At last, the library doors were in my line of vision. The gate way to my heaven is only a few feat-

" SAKURA-CHAN!"

...Away

I turned round to be caught in a bear hug and swung off the ground. Alarm ran through me as I strugled to breath.

" I heard you opening the door." I looked down and saw shiny blonde hair that was a bit messed up. I wonder why...

Ino set me down and her smile gleamed with happiness.

" I just heard from the maid that you're getting more guests tomorrow," She said while pulling my hand towards the lounge room, " She also told me that Amaya Narita was coming, the cheek of her! I can't believe she could even think about returning to this place with what she said about you."

I nodded, half listening to her outrage, and looked back at the library doors that were getting smaller as I was dragged away. May we meet again, oh heaven of mine-

" Sakura!" A pair of fingers snapped infront of my face and I looked back at a frustrated Ino.

" Are you even listening! That bitchy tart is coming back here and you act as if you don't care."

I looked at her face, she was truly angry. I can't believe I lasted all those years without her.

" It's not that I don't care Ino," I said with sorrow, " Sasuke says that her clan, although it's not in the rank of an Uchiha, their still pretty powerful. It might cause problems and there could be concequences for me beating her to the ground again."

Ino stared at me for a long time before sighing and continuing to drag me to the lounge room. There were plenty of other rooms that we could go to, but, this was the only room all four of us remember getting to. The room was simple...Okay it was amazing and it had all the high tech stuff. Big TV, comfy couch, and most importantly, a mini-fridge! Complete with marshmallows and chocolate. The boys aren't allowed to touch it under any circumstances.

Ino sat on the couch cross legged and pulled me down with her. The massive fire place was infront of us and little trees on either side of it. Whoever decoated this place had taste.

" So, tell me." I turned my head to the blonde and she had a michevious (don't know how you spell that) smile on her face. I wish I could have a mind reading power!

" What's up with you and Sasuke?" Ino laughed at the confusion on my face. " Oh, come on Sakura. You are a married couple now! I said I heard you when you were at my door so you obviously know what I'm talking about."

My eyes widened and I struggled for an answer. Again, Ino laughed.

" Awwwww. Little Sakura-chan isn't getting any-" I cut her off with a furry pillow to the head. My face could make tomatoes jelous. Ino landed with a thump on the floor and I drew my arm back for another pillow hit.

" Wait! Wait...Okay, I can control myself," She said, stiffling her laugh.

" You don't sound like it!" I hissed.

Ino dropped the subject and we talked about other stuff, but Ino being Ino...

" Seriously, tell me what's happening in the world of Uchiha Sakura."

So I reluctantly told her that we haven't done _it_ yet.

" And...maybe if it's not too soon...there could be a baby-"

" OH MY GOD! I'm gonna be an aunt!"

I shushed her with another pillow, vampires have very good hearing.

" Ino, I don't know if I should...you know...tell him."

" Oh honey, you'll be fine. Besides, I think Sasuke would want children. After all, Sakura. You and Sasuke are basically the only ones left. Sasuke doesn't have any cousins or anyone to keep the family name going. You two will have a lot of work to do."

I thought back to what Mikoto had said the night we made peace with Fugaku. At least six children, how many was the maximum! Mikoto told me that I'd be immortal now, but I don't feel any different. I haven't gone on a hunger strike and I still have headaches on the regular occaisions Naruto's whining is too much.

" Sakura," Ino's soft note took me out of my thoughts, " It's not about how people expect you to have children. It's you're choice. You've got forever to think about it."

XxXxXxXxXxX

You better like this chapter cause it took me a month to finish it. It was right on my computer screen infront of me but I couldn't think of _anything. _The feeling was horrible! In this Ino says that Sasuke and Skura have to carry on the family name cause no one else can. When vampires reach a certain age their chances of having a baby are minimal. Every other Uchiha woman is past that age and can no longer have children. Don't ask me what the age is cause I don't have a clue, let's just say it's old..._very _old.

And just to remind you. THERE WILL BE NO SEX SCENES IN THIS! I can't write them. Although there will be fluff, sexual references and...stuff.

Love and review


	3. That's My Romeo!

That Romeo's mine!

A ShikaIno chapter. You don't have to read this one, it's kind of a filler but it's about Shikamaru's true feelings when he's not hiding behind the calm and 'don't give a crap about anything' personality. I might do a chapter for each of the couple's but that's only if you want it. So Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ino Yamanaka skipped down the halls of the castle without a thought to weigh her down. She felt like a bird, ready to take off and fly towards it's happiness. But this bird was a bit naughty considering why she was happy. Sure she'd given her best friend advise that just popped into her mind, but, she was returning to a very horny vampire who'd be mad at her for leaving him to chase after someone else. Yes, life is good.

Ino hadn't considered herself lucky up until a couple of months ago. Before, whenever she was right on the path to finding happiness, her mother would take it away. She envied Dorothy who had that yellow brick road set right out infront of her. Plus, she had those red glittery shoes that she begged her mother for. She never got them.

But now, everything was falling into place. She was nearing the bedroom, her smile became a smirk and she was ready to pounce into the room and make a jump for Shikamaru. But, the sight she saw through the gapping door made her road of warmth and happiness come to a complete end. There was a girl, a maid standing infront of their bed. Her right sleve of her uniform was pulled down to her elbow and guess who was gripping the sleve.

Ino could only stare silently as Shikamaru said something to the girl in a hushed tone. The girl's eyes drooped and were begging for more, Shikamaru growled. That's when Ino ran. She's never been much of a runner but she wasn't running with the fear of losing some race. She was running with the help of the pain in her chest and the need to tear the walls down.

How could he! She's been ever faithful to him. There was hot chefs in this place, some male butlers that would've gladly enjoyed hours of fun with her. But she turned her head away and waited, she waited for the care free guy who turned her world upside down. Who rescued her form a nighmare created by her controling mother and he brought her back to Sakura. Only to toss her dreams away with a flick of a finger.

So she ran to her last hope of warmth and happiness, she'd cling onto that with her life, she needed Sakura.

" Ino!" Ino couldn't hear Sakura's worried tone as her eyes leaked out and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sakura was startled when Ino burst through her bedroom door just when she was gathering up the courage to tell Sasuke about the situation involving children. Sasuke even flinched when Ino ran into the room and tackled Sakura to the ground in a fit of tears. Not for a crying Ino, but because he didn't want his mate to be suffocated.

Sakura sighed and indicated for Sasuke to leave the room, he did so.

" Ino, baby, tell me what's wrong."

All Sakura got was a sob, soaking her tank top. Sakura sat leaning against the bed and rubbed her friends back waiting for her to calm down. When she finally did, her face was red and tear tracks lined her cheeks.

" H-he doesn't w-want me a-anymore." Ino broke off with a hiccup and bit her lip. Sakura knitted her brows together as if asking an unspoken question.

" A-a maid was i-in the r-room and she...she-" Sakura didn't let Ino continue. She knew what had happened. Ino has never been so upset, her usual smile was gone and replaced with a shaky voice and quivering lip. Oh, he was going to pay.

Every fibre in Sakura's body was telling her to attack. To take down the vampire who made her cry. But she didn't understand, Ino was Shikamaru's mate, their bound together by fate.

" S-Sakura, don't d-do anything. Okay?"

Don't do anything! Are you out of your mind. Sakura wanted to rip out of the room and head straight to Ino's bedroom to have a nice _chat _with Shikamaru. And she did just that.

" Sakura!"

But Sakura didn't turn around from her run to answer Ino. She was set on making Shikamaru suffer for what he did.

" Shikamaru!"

He was pacing across the room with a frown marring his features. His eyes widened a fraction when Sakura tore into the room like a tornado and tackled him by the neck to flip him on his stomach. A quick rush of breath escaped his mouth when he landed on the floor, it hurt. Sakura had one knee pressed very painfully against his spine and she had pulled his left arm back. Enough to even break it.

Shikamaru lay helpless on the floor. If Sakura pulled just a bit more on his arm, his shoulder would snap out of place and possibly be ripped from his body. After seeing the murderous look in Sakura's eyes, he knew that that's what she was intending to do.

Just then, Ino came running into the room nearly as fast as Sakura. But what the two girls didn't expect to happen was for Shikamaru to take one glance at Ino and growl, throwing Sakura off, and at Ino's side in the space of three seconds. Shikamaru grabbed Ino's shoulders and wiped away the free falling tears.

Hot boiling rage took over Shikamaru when he glanced at Ino's tear streaken face. Never had he seen her cry, always smiling and capturing his heart piece by piece. What's wrong with her?

Ino looked up at Shikamaru with swollen eyes but then quickly looked away, pushing him back and fleeing from the room. Shikamaru stared after her, not knowing what happened or what to do. She'd never refused him, she was always by his side and now she pushes him away. Shikamaru was confused but another feeling over took his mind, anger.

He tore from the room and saw a flash of blonde hair disappearing around the corner. Ino ran frantically, trying to get away from the now gaining vampire. Her heart pounded in her chest as she swivlled around the corners only to be met with more corridors. It wasn't until she saw Hinata's bedroom door up ahead that Shikamaru grabbed her. Ino sucked in her breath, trying not to let the tears show. Who knows where his hands had been, not on her that's for sure.

She bit at his hands but he wouldn't stop his treck to the lounge. Shikamaru paid no attention to her threats and struggles, he could only sense her trying to refrain herself from crying. That only made his patience decrease, once he got to the lounge he'd pry the reason out of her.

The door slammed shut as Ino was pushed against it. Two bangs on each side of her head made her gasp and pull her hands to her chest. She was caged in by a fuming Shikamaru.

" Tell me!"

Ino looked up and almost cringed at the feral look in Shikamaru's eyes. She stood there in shock.

" Ino!"

The rage and fury in his voice scared her. She used to love it when Shikamaru got angry, that was about the only time she didn't have to do a sexy dance to get him into bed. Now, she wished she could time warp or something, anything to get her out of this situation. She squeezed her eyes shut and held in the sob that threatened to burst out of her.

Shikamaru was exasperated, he couldn't do anything if she didn't tell him what's wrong! The vampire instinct in him was roaring for him to protect his mate. But from what!

"...I s-saw her."

Shikamaru snapped his head to Ino and leaned in closer, but she only pressed her back against the wall tighter and bit her lip.

" Saw who? Ino, tell me!"

But she didn't answer. Shikamaru couldn't get any closer to her, all she'd do is shrink back. He was lost, almost mad. He was helpless to comfort his mate, he could feel her pain surounding her.

" The maid," Ino said silenty. She had lowered her head so she didn't have to look at Shikamaru. Her side fringe covered half of her face.

" What maid?" Shikamaru was on the edge of his sanity. She sounded so scared, and it was because of him. He didn't know what to do!

" The maid!" Ino shouted, raising her head and taking a step forward. Her whole body was shaking. " The maid that was in _our_ room when I left to go after Sakura! The maid that you so gladly invited in and groped her! What, was I not enough to fulfill your needs?"

...Silence took over as Shikamaru could've grabbed her and take her, again and again till she finally realized that the maid...was about to be killed by Shikamaru. The maid had waltzed into the bedroom looking, at Shikamaru's point of view, quite crazy. And launched herself at him, without a minutes hesitation he shoved her out and threatened to kill her if she didn't disappear. He'd been waiting impatiantly for Ino to come back and finish what they had started. The maid had pulled her sleeve down and Shikamaru could almost pity her, almost. He gave her a warning but being the fangirl that she was, she registered it the wrong way.

Then came Sakura, the tornado. Ino crying, chasing her, her shouting at him and now. He was so relieved that it'd just been a misunderstanding. But he forgot he'd still to explain that to Ino before he smiled.

" You son of a bi-AH!"

Ino srugled from her place over Shikamaru's shoulder and pounded on his back.

" Nara! Put me down now!"

Shikamaru could only let his smile grow to a grin as she kicked and punched. Knowing she was alright was enough to get him in a good mood. He'd explain it to her when they got back to the room...in bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" So...that's how it is."

Ino sighed after explaining the whole thing to Sakura. Sasuke had to hold Sakura back from going after Shikamaru again when Ino entered their bedroom. Sasuke had left to go talk to Shikamaru, when Sakura was thrown off Shikamaru, her side had bruised from the landing. Sasuke was not happy.

" Fine. I guess I should tell him I'm sorry." Sakura said, rubbing the back of her head. A habbit she'd taken from Naruto.

Ino smiled and the girls talked, but all good things don't last.

" Sakura!"

" Ino!"

The girls names were shouted in unison and before either of them could think what could've happened. A huffing Shikamaru and Sasuke burst through the door, each trying to push each other out of the way. Finally they broke free but only to gather Sakura and Ino in their arms and growl and different sides of the bedroom. Sakura stood dumbfounded in Sasuke's death hold.

" What is going on?" Sakura said tiredly. Honestly, these _men_ were just the same as children.

All she got in response was a tightened hold on her and Ino being dragged from the room by Shikamaru. I say dragged because she was holding onto the bedpost for dear life.

" No! I wanna talk to Sakura! H-hey! Put me down, don't make me kick you again!"

Sakura tried to reach Ino as well, but no luck. The bedroom doors slammed shut and Sakura swivvled around to pin Sasuke with a raging glare.

" What the hell!"

Sasuke stared at the door and faint shouting could be heard from the other side.

" It was his fault." Sasuke stated like a child, while loosening his hold on Sakura. " He's the one that threw you half way across a room and not caring."

Sakura let out a frustrated groan and slapped her forehead.

" Sasuke, if I caught you with a maid and Ino came in to pummel you, you wouldn't pay any attention to her when I run in there with tears running down my face. You would've done the exact same thing Shikamaru had done."

" That'd never happen," Sasuke stated as a matter of factly.

" Yes you woul-"

" No I wouldn't. Because I'd never let that kind of maid near this room and I wouldn't think twice about killing her if she did."

Sakura only sighed and dropped the subject. It's hard to argue with Sasuke. He always has facts and stuff to prove his point. But Sakura wouldn't have cried if she caught Sasuke with a maid. She'd beat him till he was on the verge of death, _then_ she'd cry.

" What did you want to tell me, before Ino came?"

Sakura hesitated to answer Sasuke's question. All the courage she'd summoned up before had completely disintegrated.

" Uhhhh...It can wait. It's nothing important."

Sasuke nodded and said he had a meeting with the elder of one of the clans that were coming tomorrow. A quick kiss and he was out the door. Good thing as well because Sakura dropped to the ground and nearly had a fit. It shouldn't be this hard to tell someone you want a baby! We've only been married one day and Sakura was losing conciousness thinking about the future.

_" You've got forever to think about it."_

Ino's words spoke in her head. Yeah, they did have forever. But how long could Sasuke wait when forever runs out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Next chapter will be Sasusaku again ( Yeah!) and yes, there will be fluff.

But tell me, should I do a chapter for the other couples as well or not? Let me know.

And some of you might get mixed up so, Amaya is the bitch in the story and Ayame is the name Sakura liked. They have no relation, I just liked the two names.

Love and review


	4. Sexiness is Lethal

Sexiness is Lethal

Okay, I'll do one chapter for each couple. They'll be separated through out the story. But at the end I'll add in Sasuke and Sakura, it'll be written in 3rd person, I think.

WARNING! Fluff in this chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

" No! I am not giving her a dress to ruin, and I can't run in heels so no way." I crossed my arms over my chest to show that the discussion was over, but Sasuke being the bossy husband that he is wouldn't leave well enough alone.

" Sakura, it will be a sign of disrespect if you don't wear the right attire." He told me for what seemed like the hundredth time. I'd already put up with nearly the whole supernatural race coming to the wedding, now he expects me to dress up _again _for a snotty cow. No friggin' way!

" Sakura, you have no choice in this. You're wearing the right clothing even if I have to shove it on you, you are wearing a dress."

I let out a frustrated scream and threw my hands up, as if willing the roof to fall down on him. _Honestly! _If I don't suffocate him tonight with a pillow I'll make tomorrow a living hell! His red eyes bore into mine, but I wasn't backing down. This was a personal issue, Amaya had said such cruel things to me, I know I'll never forgive her. I remember her starting to call my dad a bastard. Before she could finish I'd grabbed her hair, pulled her head forward, and kneed her jaw. I can still hear the crack of her jaw breaking. Music to my ears.

" Sasuke, I will never ever forgive her for what she said. Therefore it will be impossible for me to know that she is in my home, and not kick her skinny ass out. With extra force!" I added emphasis to the last part. For me to actually have her in my home...UGH!

" The day I stand infront of her without attacking is the day Satan starts a snowball fight." I said sternly, straightening my back and putting my hands on my hips.

Sasuke stared at me for a moment before groaning and covering his face with his hands.

" You are becoming more like my mother," he murmered through his hands, " It's really not comforting in any way."

I raised one eyebrow and took in his form. He looked troubled and annoyed, I've probably made him like that. I hated it when he looked hurt or troubled, it broke my heart to know that I was the cause.

I sighed and made my way toward him, bringing my hands up to take away his hands from his face. He looked tiredly down at me, his expression made my knees buckle. Awwww, my baby.

" ...I can tell them you're sick if you really don't want to meet them." Sasuke said, setting his hands on my hips. His forehead came down to rest on mine, his breath was warm against my nose. His red orbs were darker, almost black. They had become that way since the incedent with Fugaku trying to kill me. I wanted to ask him why they had changed, but I was saving my courage for the _other _question.

" Sasuke," I gathered every last ounce of energy in me and nearly choked on my own saliva before asking, " What...uh...okay I...um...ah..."

" Sakura, spit it out alre-"

" I want a baby!"

I'm gonna die! Gonna die. Gonna die. Gonna d-

" W-what?" Sasuke said, he looked bewildered. No wonder.

I looked away from him and bit my lip, trying not to faint. Now would be a perfect time for Ino to burst through the door again.

" I...want...a...ba-MPH!" Sasuke's mouth was covering mine in an instant. Good or bad? Hopefully good.

His arms went around me and lifted me off the floor. I was too suprised to even respond.

" I never thought you'd say that." He said while still holding me off the ground. I looked down at him with wide eyes. " I thought I'd have to be the one convincing you."

I looked heaven words and smiled, thank god!

" Sakura."

" Hmmmm?" I answered looking back down. I was on cloud nine.

Sasuke smirked and smiled. Oh...dear...god.

I let out a squeek as Sasuke spun round and headed towards the bed, still carrying me.

" W-wait! Aren't we rushing this, I mean a baby is big news."

Sasuke didn't stop his stride to the bed.

" And? Sakura, I left you alone last night because I knew how tired you were," He stopped infront of the bed and looked up at me. " You're not going to make me wait another second from taking you."

I blushed, hard. He kissed me again and lowered us to the bed. Okay, now I'm turned on!

His hands brushed the outside of my thighs as the kiss got deeper. Even the very feel of him touching me made my toes curl. I could always stop, it's my own free will. But I'm not sure I want to stop. His left hand traced the waistband of my joggies and pushed my tank top further up. His other hand gripped my leg and wrapped it around his waist, I circled his neck with my arms to pull him closer. I didn't care anymore, it was just us.

His front bangs tickled my cheeks as his hand moved further up my top. Too slowly for my liking, I wrapped my other leg around his waist and pushed him forward. I gasped as his hand glided over my bra. He let out a low growl and lost his patience, he tore my top off. Exposing me to his possessive gaze. I felt nervous, if he says one word about my breasts being too small I'll cut off his manhood!

His breathing was deep and the warmth of it drifted across my chest area making me shudder. He dipped his head to the valley inbetween my chest and inhaled, as if oxygen wasn't enough.

" Sakura." He whispered against me. His hands moved again, going under me and trailing softly over my back. There was no scars, no bumps to disturb his wandering hands. We got this far last time, the time he discovered my most fatal scar. I'd freaked and jumped away from his touch, ignoring his soothing words. But, there was no scar to ruin this. His hands reached my bra clasp, he held me tighter as my bra came loose. Another growl and his right hand came to the front, getting ever so close to my chest.

Yep, I think I'm going to like where this is going.

XxXxXxXxXxX

" Sasuke-sama."

I opened one eye and eyed the bedroom door with a frightening stare. The sing-song voice called for Sasuke again before knocking in one of those annoying rythms. It's one of the maids, a fangirl to be exact. I chose to ignore it and shut my eye, but god obviously doesn't love me very much.

" Sasuke-sama?"

She knocked again, harder this time. I'm going to pummel her ass and then eat her and then-

_Well aren't we in a grumpy mood this morning._

Oh no, I thought you disappeared!

_You can't get rid of an inner honey, sorry._

I swear one day I'm going to exorsize you.

I reluctantly got up, ignoring the fact that I was butt naked and an also naked vampire had a tight grip on me. I couldn't be bothered to be careful and not wake Sasuke up, so I grabbed the bedpost and hoisted myself from the bed. A frown appeared on Sasuke's sleeping face. He's going to be annoyed at me for doing this, but that maid is annoying _me_!

I walked to the door, gathering up Sasuke's discarded shirt and putting it on. It was too big for me but I didn't care, if the maid wants to see her precious Sasuke-sama, she's gonna have to have a big bull dozer to get through me. I opened the door and I was right, there stood a five foot nothing girl, brown hair, lipgloss, skinny as a twig, tanned as a tangerine. Honestly, who hires these people.

She stared up at me not quite believing what stood infront of her. I wouldn't blame her for gawking, I look sexy! Before opening the door I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror above the dresser. My hair was ruffled and Sasuke's shirt had slid off one shoulder. My legs were recently shaven, yeah, I look sexy!

I stared at her, letting my impatience show, waiting for her to speak. She seemed frozen, oh no, I've killed her with my sexiness...I'm hanging around Ino too much.

" I...uh...W-we have had a call from the Tanaka clan saying that they'll be late due to-"

" Okay, they're gonna be late. Anything else?"

The maid frowned at my bluntness and had a bitchy expression on. Before she could answer I slammed the door in her face. What? I'm not exactly a morning person!

" Thankyou."

I turned around, Sasuke was leaning up on one elbow. I held back a giggle at his appearance, his hair was a mess and his face was so tired looking. I lightly blushed at the reason why we were so tired.

I walked toward the bed.

" If I had to hear one more word out of that maid I'd have surely killed her by now."

I hit his arm playfully and curled up beside him. He let his arm fall down and held me tight.

" You'd have been to late to kill her. I already killed her with my sexiness."

Sasuke chuckled and rolled over on top of me. Images of last night bombarded my mind and I couldn't help but want it again.

" We have to set some ground rules." Sasuke said while playing with the hem of the shirt. His erection was rubbing against my thigh, he was already turned on.

" You're my mate, so therefore, your body belongs to me so I own your sexiness. No one else is allowed to see it but me."

I raised one eyebrow and narrowed my eyes, challenging him to continue.

" No arguements. I don't want some bastard hitting on you."

His protective method was sweet but...

" Sorry, no can do. My best friend is Ino Yamanaka and she taught me never to hide myself. So if I want to look good, even if it means sexy, then it's my choice."

Sasuke locked gazes with mine and the staring match went on for over a minute. Out of the blue, Sasuke smirked and leaned down closer so our noses were touching.

" The day I let you wear one of those micro-mini-skirts is the day satan starts a snowball fight."

That sneaky...Ugh! Now he's using my lines and counter attacking them with me.

" Think up your own come backs, I've claimed that one." I said.

" And I've claimed you so I own all your come backs and can use them as I please."

Grrrrrr! I should've put thet pillow over his head when I had the chance. Then the light bulb on my head lit up.

" Fine then." I said and lifted my hips, the affect was no suprise. Sasuke sucked in his breath and hissed through his teeth.

I smiled sweetly at him. " The fact is Sasuke, I can do anything I want because you are weak for...basically all of me."

Sasuke frowned, his muscles were tense and his hands were warm. I knew what was coming next, a baby might be coming sooner than planned.

" Sakura, remember the clans are coming today."

...Aw fudge!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

You hate me, don't you? I'm sorry but this story is rated T. So...did you like it even though there wasn't much fluff? Till next chapter!

Oh and the way the maid was described, no offense if you look like that. It was just features that popped into my head at the time.

Love and Review


	5. Higher Class Snobs

Higher Class Snobs

Sorry! I had writers block. I'm actually writing this while I'm still in writers block. Ahhh! I don't like it. My mind is blank.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

" Stupid maid, making me wear a stupid sundress with _sandals._" I grumbled, trying to put the annoying shoe on. The straps were already cutting into my skin. Stupid sandals, stupid Sasuke, stupid Amaya-

" Sakura-sama! They're waiting for you!" Rushed a maid who was waiting axiously at the bedroom door.

" Alright, I'm going already!" I shouted from the walk in closet. Nearly all of the clothes were scattered across the carpet. Maids had raided it, trying to find the most suitable thing for me. I told them I'd gladly go in jeans and a t-shirt, but _no, _I have to be presentable as the Uchiha's last hope. Ugh! I hate being singled out.

" Sakura-sama!" A more gruff voice shouted from the door. Oh no, it's _that_ maid. I strolled out of the closet and I was right. Her name was Wakana, which means harmony. Ha! Harmony my ass-

" Sakura-sama!" She said urgently but still with annoyance," The clans are waiting for you."

" Yeah, yeah. Keep your hair on." I said, waving my hand at her. She narrowed her eyes before taking off down the hall. The other maid just shyly shrugged her shoulders and held the door open for me. Wakana was quite old, maybe around her late fifties, early sixties. It was like she'd just stepped out of world war 2, one of those teachers who always had a stick up their a-

" Sakura-sama!" She bellowed from down the hall. I walked out the bedroom, grumbling curses along the way while the other maid giggled when I grumbled something about aliens abducting Wakana. The maid was small, delicate like if you said something bad to or about her, she'd take it really bad. I used to be like that, I had a soft spot for the maids that were shy and quiet.

" Sakura-sa-!"

" Alright! Geez, it's not like they're gonna get old!" I hissed, my patience was thinning with this woman.

Wakana nodded her head and went a different way with the other maid. I'd been told to go to the ballroom, which was now cleaned and the chairs and the wedding stuff had been put away. I felt bad that I didn't help to tidy up but I was forbidden to step into the ballroom, the exact words were,

_" Uchiha-sama, your husband has ordered us to not let you help, he said he had his own reasons but he mentioned that you couldn't be trusted with...uh...tidying situations."_

He thinks that I can't be trusted with putting a few chairs away!

I walked down the hall to the ballroom where everyone was waiting, apparently I'm late because the Takana clan are already here. And so is...The Narita clan. A dark aura surrounded me as the doors drew near. I was trying to calm down but it was no good, my anger for Amaya seemed to grow bigger each step closer I got to the doors. I felt like when you're about to die and going towards the light, in this case I'm going towards a hell hole.

I was still grumbling curses about Wakana and Amaya as I opened one of the huge doors. There'll only be maybe forty or fifty people, my tense shoulders relaxed a bit and I stepped into the ballroom. I flattened my shoulder length hair and took a deep breath.

...I'M GONNA KILL THAT SASUKE!

My god, how many are here? I can't even count, there's too many of them. Aww, I'm going to die.

I walked down the stairs that looked like they were originally made for a princess. All eyes were on me, it took all of my will power to not run back down the hall screaming for death. I didn't recognize anyone, Sasuke was standing next to an elderly man, watching me cautiosly. I think he can read my mind sometimes, I really was considering fake fainting.

I was at the last step and I smiled, for some weird reason the people seemed shocked. Damnit! I've done something wrong, again. I could hear whispers all around me.

The woman there all looked like rulers, there was no expression on there faces. Most of their body was covered up too, not even short sleeves could be seen. I felt out of place, here I was in my stupid sundress and sandals. This day couldn't get any- wait! No, if I say that then it will get worse. I fidgeted with the hem of the sundress while Sasuke walked towards me. He took my hand and dragged me through the crowd. He took me to the man he was talking to, at least he smiled as I neared.

" How could such a delicate lady tame the famous Sasuke Uchiha?" The elderly man said while bowing his head. I smiled hesitantly back and looked around, the people were still staring at me. I don't like being stared at! Not even a smile from any of them.

" Now, why are we not all welcoming Mrs Uchiha into our world?" The elderly man called out to the other guests. They all looked at each other with their strict expressions and then started to talk amongst themselves.

" Sasuke," I whispered, he bent down so I could whisper in his ear, " Why do they look so...strict?"

He gave a sheepish smile and whispered back, " The reason they came today because they didn't want to be with the...others."

I looked at him with a confused expression, he continued on.

" These are the bigger clans, the ones with more power. They consider themselves higher than the clans that came to the wedding."

I looked back at the massive amount of people, some wore symbols on their clothes. And I noticed Sasuke wore the Uchiwa fan on the back of his shirt, I wanted one. Each of the symbols were indicating which clan they were from. Some looked towards us with sneers and when they turned their backs I sneered at them, and saying very coulorful words in my head. I would've said it outloud but Sasuke was watching me like a hawk and made sure I was beside him at all times. Here I am surrounded by a bunch of snobs with sandals on, _sandals!_

I wanted to go back to that nice old man but Sasuke dragged me around to even older men, introducing me. I'd never seen Sasuke act so polite, it was starting to scare me. There wasn't even any food stands, how will I survive?

I stayed quiet while Sasuke talked with some people, his shoulders were tense and his back was straight. Standing tall like the king he was, I felt very out of place beside him. These people were so different from the others at the wedding, even though Sasuke told me the Uchiha's were the highest rank in this world, I felt lower. I looked nothing like the woman here, they were true queens where as I'm just...plain.

" She doesn't belong here, that hair is abnormal."

" Uchiha-sama could've done so much better, my daughter would've suited him perfectly."

" The fates must really be crazy to pick her as his mate."

They were whispering all around me, I can't take any longer!

I made a move to free myself of Sasuke's hold but he pulled me back. I looked up at him and he was staring at something else but before I could see he turned around and walked the other way with me in tow. We walked right past one of the woman that was whispering about me, Sasuke isn't looking, so here's my chance and I'm taking it.

" It's rude to whisper about people behind their back, you know."

All talking stopped and heads turned towards me. Sasuke tugged on my hand but I snatched my hand away. She has no right to say those thing about me when she doesn't know anything about me.

" Excuse me?" The woman said, placing a hand over her chest. How girly can you get?

I continued to stare her down, " No, I won't excuse you. If you've got something to say then say it to my face."

She looked dumbfounded and looked to the sides as if willing someone to get her out of this situation. She's not going anywhere!

" From what I've learned, all of the higher class clans are here, am I right? Then why are you here?"

My question was pointed directly to the woman who looked like she was about to faint. But she recovered.

" I don't know who you think you are you insulting brat, but I come from a respected clan. You, you're an outsider who knows nothing, you should be bowing your head in respect to me."

Her voice rose an octave on the last sentance. I was tempted to use my fist in shutting her up, but that would mean all of Wakana's teachings are going to waste, oh well.

" When you earn my respect, I'll bow my head to you. You say you're from a respected clan when you're being a snob and bitching about me behind my back," I turned in a circle and addressed the crowd of people and called, " If you have a prblem then say it right now to my face, I promise that Sasuke will not interfere." To make my point, I shoved Sasuke out of the circle the crowd had made so he was lost in the bodies. Now I was surrounded with no protection.

" Well?" I called out, raising my arms to them, " Do you have anything to say to me now?"

The people looked at each other and it was silent, no one said anything. I sighed and dropped my arms and turned back to the woman.

" If you say your from a respected clan then I wonder why your respected. What is there to respect when none of you can insult me to my face. I was at least expecting someone to tell me to shut up then I would've been happy."

I walked out of the crowd with my back straight and smiled slightly. I hate to say it but Wakana taught me well. I walked right out of the ballroom, not up the stairs but one of the two corridors on the side of the stairs. I passed the electronic room, the one that controls the lights and basically all the electricity in the castle. I remembered sneaking in there and conecting my phone to it during the first party here, good times.

There was a bathroom two doors down from the electrical room, not going to the bathroom for two days is an amazing feat but it has it's concequences. Like feeling that your bladder is about to burst and an aching dull in your stomach. All rooms in this building are massive so I wasn't exactly suprised that the bathroom was breath-takingly huge and also shiny. White tiles covered the floor and, it looked like black marbel scanned the walls. Why did everything have to be so big in this place, I suppose with the amount of people here often it's necessary but, _come on_.

I locked the door behind me. Hey, there is over 300 beings just down the corridor. I do have my dignity, after what I just did I would expect some harsh treatment. I mean, I practically 'offed' them if you get what I mean.

5 minutes later I emerged from the room, back straight, head high and a hell of an aching foot from stubbing it on the towel stand. I officially hate sandals!

I made my way back down the corridor, trying not wince as my toe throbbed. God, what on earth does the universe have against me? The crowd had separated and were talking amongst themselves again, I can't imagine what they were talking about. Sense the sarcasm.

Few people looked at me as I searched for Sasuke, I had to elbow a few bodies out of the way when 'excuse me' didn't work. I found him talking to a couple who looked about average age.

Once I drew near Sasuke turned around and pulled me to his side, I let out a grunt as my face collided with his muscle just underneath his shoulder. I rubbed my nose and cast him an accusing glare when I heard an amused chuckle. I looked at the source and it was the man that Sasuke was talking to, he actually chuckled! Oh my goodness, someone in this place chuckled!

" No use in guessing who's the boss in the relationship, huh?" Said the woman, her eyes were shining in amusement. I let a shy smile cross my face when she continued, " Don't feel intimidated by us Sakura-san, after what you just did and said, I think I speak for most persons that you are a fine lady with pride." She leaned forward and whispered, " Eventhough most of the snobs here won't admit it."

I grinned and instantly took a liking to this woman, her aura was nothing but gentle and friendly. Maybe she knows Mia and Saito, I think they'd like each other. After a few minutes of talking Sasuke hawled me away, I say that because Misaki-that was the nice woman's name-was the only one to actually be friendly to me and I didn't want to leave her.

Sasuke took us to a corner in the dark away from the crowd, before I could utter a word he spoke,

" Why? Why do you always have to take things into your own hands? Sakura, you are my mate and it's my duty to protect you because I love you. Do you know what could've happened, they could've ripped you apart like a doll." He finished with a low frustrated growl and I was more than tempted to growl back at him. I have a tendancy to growl at people, but I knew that wouldn't solve the matter at hand.

I sighed and sagged against the wall, staring up at him. I really was a nuisense but I can't help it.

" I'm sorry, but I couldn't let her talk behind my back like that-"

" I know, it's just..ugh..At least you didn't hit her."

I smiled and brought my hands up to his face. I smoothed out the line between his brows, the frown disappeared.

" Believe me, I was considering it." I whispered low enough for him to hear. He smirked and dipped his head down for a kiss, but that idea vanished when I caught sight of _her_. I turned my head sharply in the diraction of her and Sasuke's lips met my neck. Which nealry made my breath hitch but my eyes clouded with something...something that I experienced before when I last saw her. Deep, raw anger rose at the pit of my stomach. She was standing 15 feet from us and staring in our direction. Somehow the sun had chose to light up this corner and leave us completely exposed to oggling eyes.

" What's the matter Sakura-chan? Aren't you going to kiss your prince?" Amaya said, a coy smile apparent on her face.

Yes, the universe truly does hate me.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I'm late I know but I had so much to do including a writers block so the chapter is kinda crappy. And the spelling is not my best. But anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

Love and Review xx


	6. Royalty Behaving Badly part 1

Royaly Behaving Badly...In so many ways Part 1

A/N I am such an idiot! I will not be one of those authors who just give up. But, be warned, updating will be incredibly random. So it wont be monthly, it wont be weekly, just random. _And _there will be someone in this chapter im sure you all hate with a passion. Guessed yet? Read and find out!

P.S to Tentailed tiger

Sorry i couldnt get back to you sooner, hadnt checked my account or email.

I'm so happy you wanted my story, but im so sorry i couldn't. I just realised my story is like a baby to me, even though that sounds exceedingly wrong, but back to the subject. Im still new myself and like i said, i dont wanna be one of those authors who just give up! And besides, anyone who like my story is my friend. And i got the pic from photobucket. love ya loads!

_And _to a writer who left a comment so serious and sincere that it touched my heart and really inspired me. MePinkGirl has inspired me to give my all in this story. I took your advise and watched every romance/comedy movie on the internet. I will dedicate this chapter in your honour. BIG LOVES AND KISSES!_  
_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Keep cool, calmness is my friend, violence is not...I have to hit her!

Sasuke seemed to sense my rage and turned around to face Amaya, preventing my chance to lunge at her. She stared right back at me, her glassy eyes seemed to bore right through me. This time instead of a slutty black dress that covered her like a second skin, she wore a kimono that I hate to admit was pretty nice.

Infact, I was the only woman not wearing something that at least resembles a kimono, that thought made me fidget with my dress. Why did the maids not pick out a kimono for me, did I do something to piss them off or something? I know I completely refused to wear one but...they could've told me everyone was going to wear one. They all looked like royalty, I could only wish I could be the same as them. But anyway, who wants to be a snob that thinks everybody like them but actually everybody is planning their death. That's what I was doing, I was planning Amaya's death in my head. So far, it's going pretty well. The death of Amaya plan, I mean.

" Amaya Narita, what Sakura does is none of your concern. Sakura holds great anger towards you for last time, I'm sure you feel the same but here is not the place to discuss it." Sasuke said in a low tone.

Damn right I hold great anger towards her!

" Oh, she's still angry about that. Now Sakura, that's no way for royalty to behave, is it?"

My fist clenched and I stared at her under my lashes, I was really mad. Not only does she pass what she did off, she mocks me! I'm gonna tear her apart if she says one more word about my family. I leaned around Sasuke's arm to get a better view of my prey.

A woman I'm presuming to be Amaya's mother came up beside her daughter and smiled. " Now, Amaya. We must remember that Sakura is only human. She's still a child-"

" Don't start with me lady, I'm only holding back because of Sasuke. So, you better shut up and move along before I slap that smirk off your face." I said threateningly. Amaya's mother narrowed her eyes at me.

" My, Amaya, I see what you mean when you said she's a danger hazard. Absolutely no respect for her elders."

" I'll damn well show you my resp-Oof!" I was rudely cut off by Sasuke who turned around and lifted me, _by the shoulders_, and strode straight out of the ballroom. Wait, I thought he was on my side! No fair! That's not to say I went willingly...

The massive doors closed behind us and I gave up, sagging on Sasuke's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He carried me down the hallway and around the corner leading to the "_front door_". I could smell Sasuke's showergel, it was actually quite nice, not like those other ones that make you choke. Honestly, are men trying to make us run from them? Stop wearing something that is lethal to our nostrils! I knew for a fact that my dress had hiked up past my thies and showing a good portion of my legs.

" Sakura? Are you sniffing my shirt?"

...Damn it!

" N-no! Why would I sniff your shirt, I'm not a dog." His showergel is heavenly.

I couldn't see where he was taking me but it was taking long. Carry this on for another minute and my backside is going to go numb, every girls worst nightmare. Just when I sighed and figured he was going to lock me in the basement, he stopped and stood me up on the floor. Oh, sweet carpet, how I've missed you so.

" Sasuke, where are we?" I asked as he steered me towards two big doors.

" Somewhere that I know you'll be content with until the guests have left." He answered. He wouldn't dare! Is he going to tie me up, oh come on!

I was face to face with the doors and he reached around me to open one of them. What was inside made my knees buckle. It was another library, not my favorite one but another, much bigger one. Sasuke said that there was more than one library but I thought he ment little ones, not this! How many books has he got?

" I knew I shouldn't have made come, I should have said you were sick. But, stay in here until I come for you. I'll make them leave as soon as I can."

I nodded, only half listening to what he was saying. In fact, I wasn't listening at all, I was in paradise! It was only when Sasuke kissed me and headed back towards the door that I snapped out of it. I tried to call him to wait and repeat what he said but the door had already shut.

Maybe I'll just take a look around.

5 minutes later.

" Ohmigod! He has a Spiderman DVD in a library!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I can't remember if Sasuke said not to make a mess, but I've damn well made one. After finding all sorts of things around the huge room, I hadn't realized I was leaving a hurricane behind me. Right now, I'm tidying up the C section, already done A and B. Cleaning is not one of my qualities, I can say that with dignity.

" Sakura!" A voice echoed outside, it was a female's but not Amaya's.

I gush of wind blew my hair back as Tenten burst through the two doors trying to catch her breath.

" Tenten?" I dropped the book I was holding and ran to her. Her face was beatroot red and her eyes were crazed. Time to pay a little visit to Neji...

" I know what you're *puff* thinking Sakura. *Puff* Neji didn't do anything, it's *puff* the party you just left." She put a hand to her throat and I let her lean on me. She really did run fast.

" What about the party?" I grumbled, the picture of Amaya on a skewer filled my head.

" You'll never guess who just walked through the door. Me and Ino were spying at the top of the stair railing and we saw you with Amaya. Good job speaking up to her, girl. But that's not the point, uh...well..."

"Tenten." I said warningly. She said it all in a rush.

" Karin just walked through the door with some guy and she looks like a slapper and-"

" Karin! What the hell is she doing here. Unless..." I looked to Tenten and she nodded.

Someone chose Karin as a mate, and she's in my house! Well not exactly house, more like castle.

I grabbed Tenten's hand and we both ran back to where the party sandals slapped against my, god I hate these things! Ino was at the top stair railing where no one could see her and we sat down. Ino gave me a strained smile and pointed towards a redhead standing very closely to a guy I haven't seen before. She turned around and it was confirmed, that was Karin.

" Oh no, anyone but her. This isn't fair!" I moaned as I watched Karin in her red tightfitting dress strutting towards..Amaya. They hugged and laughed and started talking among themselves. Tenten, Ino and me looked at each other with dread expressions. I now get the saying 'it's a small world after all'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She was laughing! With Amaya! I bet my supposedly immortal life that it's me they're talking about. Karin did look different though, her red hair seemed to shine and the glasses actually suited her. Probably because she's a mate of some guy, on that thought I looked to where Sasuke was standing. He was so..sexy standing there, talking to different people, thankfully not any women. I'd have to take serious action if they dare to come within five feet of him.

" Why? I mean ,this is Karin, it's too much of a coincidence." Tenten whispered beside me.

I agreed with her, Karin was here 'chatting' with Amaya like they've been best buddies for years. Well, they both have one thing in common, they both want to kill me. It wasn't a cheery thought but, its basically the truth.

I tore my glazing eyes away from Karin and spotted Sasuke, it wasn't hard to see the frown marring his face. He did look good with a frown, and I mean _good_...What is wrong with me? Geez, I can't even respect his features nevermind his tight ass! But those trousers fitted him in all the right places, it's like a magnet.

I blushed when I remembered this morning, I wouldn't call it sex. I'd call it making love, sex just sounds..meaningless. Damn he's so...fast. It's official, I am a pervert. I'm becoming worse than Ino, now that's got to mean something.

I unconsciously touched my stomach with the tips of my fingers, we hadn't used protection those times. Maybe..No, it's just the first time. I can't get pregnant just a couple of hours after, right? I knew I should have paid attention in Health Care class! But Tenten's drawings of the teacher weren't exactly elegant.

Just thinking about it, I don't even know how to take care of a baby. What age it should be before you feed it solid food or when you should time their feedings. I'm getting a sore head thinking about it. Ow..

I eyed Kairn again, I wonder how long she's been together with her guy. It must have been not long after I left since she's so pally with Amaya. Her mate must be quite high up since he obviously knows the Narita's. Who cares, my mate is higher, haha!

I slipped off my sandals and threw them back into the corridor to get them out of the way. Ino was dressed in skinny jeans and a casual top with some sequins. Tenten isn't so girly, she wore cargos with an oversized tank top that looked quite good on her, no doubt the top is Neji's.

Karin and Amaya linked arm and made their way towards the door leading to the study room. Sasuke doesn't really use it much but if he ever talks with a noble or something then he'll go there. That's Sasuke's room and they're going into it!

" Come on." I whispered and pointed to big, long red curtains on the far wall that covered the windows for..I don't know what for but let's just say that windows and curtains normally make a pair. We reached the curtains and looked inbetween the stair's stone railings. Karin and Amaya were just opening the door and going through, if we just climb over thw window then we're directly over the door.

" So, it'll be like a James Bond moment when we swing across to the door?" Tenten said after I explained.

" No, we can't be seen, if we're seen then it's the end. Karin has no right to snoop around this place unless escorted. And Amaya shouldn't even be aloud here, I want them out before they do something annoying and potentially life-threatening."

Tenten nodded with determination in her eyes but Ino wasn't so eager.

" But Sakura, these jeans are Gucci. And this top is-"

" Ino, you can stay if you want, but I'm not giving you back your Tiffany earrings that you let me borrow for this." I said and clasped my hands over my ears incase she made a grab for the silver earrings.

Ino's face was grief stricken, her eyes had gone huge and her bottom lip quivered.

" Fine!" Was her answer. She crossed her arms over her chest, she reminded me of a child who'd had it's toy taken away from it. Oh well, that's life.

I grabbed the curtain and pulled it to the edge of the railing, if Sasuke saw me now he'd have a heart attack. The plan was to get behind the curtain and hold yourself up by grabbing handfuls of the fabric moving your way along. The guests were to busy talking and facing the other way to notice a scrunching curtain.

It wasn't easy, all my body weight was supported by the strength in my arms and it was so tempting to just drop down and walk. I was the last to go, somehow, Ino made it over after stopping to pull her jeans up. Tenten did it easily and they were both waiting at the door. They were keeping guard to make sure no one noticed.

But, of course it had to happen to me, my hand slipped. And I fell from the top of the curtain, to the ground. I'd grabbed another handful as I was falling but a rip was heard and the bloody thing came crashing down with me!

I landed on my backside with a thump and didn't move. I was engulfed in the curtain and was a bit dizzy, so I let loose my thoughts, out loud.

After I was done, I worked the curtain off with the help of Ino and Tenten who's faces were red and there mouths pursed. They were literally ready to drop to the floor laughing their heads off.

I shakily stood up and rubbed my ass, damn, that was one hard fall. Then I looked up, all the people were staring at me with wide eyes and slacking jaws. I couldn't see Sasuke, he probably ran away in a corner murmuring ' I do not know that woman '.

So, with all the dignity and pride I had left, I nodded to them.

" Carry on." I said and walked to the door without looking back.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I finished! Yeah, i'm so happy i could fly on a silver unicorn and travel to any way, you will never know the pain i have felt today, my ass is bruised! I had to cycle round this island for 'donating purposes'. I had to get up at 8, 8! Can you believe the pain? The seat of the bike was sooooooo uncomfortable. My mum signed me up without asking me. Oh, but I got her back. I pulled the brakes when there were no cars and my mum was behind me. She decked it! It obviously wasn't on purpose but I laughed anyway.

Love and review


	7. Royalty Behaving Badly part 2

Royalty Behaving Badly..In So Many Ways part 2

TentailedTiger-I can't contact you *whines* Your PM is turned off n ur email wasnt in the message. I can only currently talk to you through this chapter.

Okay, some tense ending in this chapter that i'm sure you'll all hate me for...NO! DON'T READ THE END RIGHT NOW! Be patient, for who knows what could happen...DUN,DUN,DUUUUUN!

Oh, and before I forget. I just watched Paranormal Activity. OHMIGOD! It's so scary! That actually happened to someone. And I watched it in the dark at 2:00 am with my friends. We were crapping ourselves. REVIEW IF YOU THINK PARANORMAL ACTIVITY IS SCARY!

xXxXxXxXxXx

" Shut up already!"

" I..c-can't..Ha...HA!" And then it started again.

The short walk to the study seemed miles long. It was at the end of the hallway, only 20 feet away. But the incident with the curtain just couldn't seem to end, the proof? Two girls behind me, one holding herself up by the wall and the other on her belly banging the floor with a fist.

I'm trying to keep myself from punching them, but the need is so great. I snorted-very unlady like-and stomped a few feet down the hall to show them that I would go without them. Believe me, I'd feed them to Karin and Amaya right now if I wasn't so nervous. But the howls of laughter got louder and I didn't hear any signs of silence any time soon.

Tenten had closed the doors behind us, blocking off the horrified gazes of the guests. The reason I didn't just make haste to the door was because..well..why don't you try pissing off an entire crowd of supernatural beings then just walk by without a care in the world. Sasuke's going to be mad, angry Sasuke sometimes isn't as sexy as you think. I can't remember what he said in the library but I'm pretty sure he didn't say _not_ to climb a curtain and spy on arch enemies. So I can use that in my defense later on, if I live.

" S-Sakura, so w-what's the plan?" Ino asked, obviously trying to contain her annoying snort laugh.

I sighed and turned back to them. Tenten had gotten control of herself and was standing, giggling a few times. Ino was fixing her top and smirking to herself, she is so not getting these earrings back!

" We're just going to see what they're doing in the study. If it's anything suspicious then we..jump them," Tenten's eyes lit up," if they just went in there for girl talk then we'll just listen in and laugh silently at them." I explained. Hey, I'm not giving up this chance to know their secrets. Ino and Tenten nodded, confirming the two-second-thought-out-plan.

As we neared the doors, the floorboards creaked under our weight. We froze and waited for the doors to burst open and the two demons to appear any second. It was a typical thing to happen, you know, the goody tries to sneak up on the baddy but then the goody makes a noise and the whole thing goes to pot. But hopefully like those stories end, we'll conquer the baddies then live happily ever after. Yeah, like that'll happen.

All three of us pressed ourselves up against the wall beside the left door. I leaned sideways and stretched my neck to see if I could hear anything. They were talking, I couldn't make out what they were talking about but a giggle sounded every so often. One of those girly annoying giggles that make you want to gag.

Tenten ducked her head under mine and put her ear against the door, then Ino got down on all fours and did the same. It was like one of those Scooby Doo scenes that you see more than enough. Although, it kinda did suit this moment in time-

" -because of her stupid freakish fore-head."

" Haha! I know, that fore-head could knock you unconscious if you got to close."

...There will be blood!

" Oh crap!" Ino half-shouted when she looked at me. Tenten's jaw dropped when she saw me as well. I guess I looked as scary as the images flashing through my mind. Very taunting images.

"...That..is..it!" I shouted and bolted to smash the door open with my shoulder, but Tenten's arms wrapped around my waist and Ino grabbed my wrists. They both dragged me around the corner just as the doors swung open.

There is insulting..._and there is insulting! _'Knock people unconscious..' That was not called for, I swear I will do other-worldly things to them. They will be begging for the Grim Reeper to take their souls when I'm done with them.

We were bundled nearly on top of each other around the corner. Ino had let go of my wrists and got me in a headlock and slapped her moisturized hand over my mouth, it was honey scented along with the washing liquid curtain smell. After a couple of moments we heard the doors close and then silence, apart from our heavy breathing. And my useless struggles to bite Ino's hand.

" Sakura, calm down or you'll blow the plan that you came up with." Tenten whispered.

After successfully removing Ino's hand I bent my head towards Tenten. " How about if they were talking about you and laughing their heads off. 'Haha' they could say,'how about that girl with the stupid looking bun hair.'

" Are you making fun of my hair." Tenten's voice squeaked at me as she patted her buns.

" No! I'm saying-"

" Alright, you two. Are we continuing to do this or not. Tenten, Sakura is pointing out that it _could_ have been you they were talking about. You'd most likely be the same as Sakura was."

I scowled at Ino's words, she's only acting superior because they weren't talking about her. I can give Karin and Amaya a few names and stories if they ever need help with their gossiping. Suddenly I felt my ears being pulled as if trying to rip them from my head.

" Ahhh! What the hell?" I shouted and tugged my ears away from the attacker. Ino held one earring in her hand where she was kneeling beside Tenten. I backed up against the wall and got in a defensive stance. She's taken the bloody earring from my left ear! I huffed and fingered the earring on my right, there was no way she was getting this one.

" I want my earrings back right now! Who knows what you'll do to them, look!" She held up the earring in her hand and pointed to a little bit on it. " It has a mark, you're getting me new ones and there is no chance of wiggling out of it. I have Tenten as my witness. She leaned over Tenten and pointed to the little bit again, Tenten squinted her eyes at the piece of jewelry then shrugged.

" I can't see any-" Tenten started but Ino shoved the earring in her face again. Then Ino started rambling on about how Tenten must be blind and pointing to me a couple of times.

Honestly, she can drive a saint to swear at her. All this for a pair of earrings? I spoke aloud but unfortunately she heard me.

" They're not _just_ earrings, Sakura. They're Tiffany!"

And then we ended up bickering about jewelry stores and company's. I was on the side that didn't care what company made what special kind of jewelry and Ino was on the bitchy side that broke down if it wasn't real silver.

" Well, I bet you'd care if Sasuke got you a cheap little ring that held no significance." Ino said hotly. She was taking this really seriously.

I shrugged and didn't bother to hide my boredom," I wouldn't, I actually didn't want a ring in the first place because I know how men are with gifts and stuff."

Ino was silent as she shook her head in disbelief.

" Are you even a female?" Ino asked.

" Oh, I don't know Ino. I guess having a big fore-head doesn't make your brain bigger."

I swallowed, hard. Ino hadn't said anything and neither did Tenten. I looked to my right and there they were, my worst nightmares. Both standing with their hands on their hips and and smirking. Ohh, this day just gets better and better.

There Amaya and Karin stood, backs straight and chests pushed out to mock mine. A vain ticked in my fore-head and I was this close to lashing out a both of them. Ino had pocketed her earring and now stood, unwavering infront of them. Tenten had stood and narrowed her eyes before glancing at me, probably to make sure I didn't rip their heads off. My hands were shaking to get a grip on something.

" Hi, Sakura. It's been a while hasn't it? Bet you never imagined to see me here." Karin said, her eyes scanning me up and down.

I smiled back, faking my suprise and said, " Nope, I never would've guessed. So happy you could make it to my after-wedding party."

This was literally killing me. Karin smiled and looked towards Ino and Tenten, who were tense as to how I would act. My fake smile immediately faded into a scowl when she looked away but Amaya hadn't taken her glassy eyes off me. So I stared right back at her, letting her know that I wasn't breaking eye contact. Finally she looked away with a huff and I smirked, having unusual eyes can be useful sometimes.

" Karin," Ino spoke up, " What a pleasant surprise. I see someone can actually stand your bitchiness. No offense intended, of course."

I tried to hide my snicker but it came out as a snort. Tenten heard me and couldn't help her smile as I wrinkled my nose.

" Don't give me that, Yamanaka. Besides, after you all left no one even bothered to find you. I bet they're all looking for me now, worried that-"

" That you ran off with some biker who has a gas problems and belly fluff. Oh wait, that's precisely what you did do." I finished with a scoff.

Karin turned back to me, " Don't insult my Kenji-kun!" she screamed. Woah, is it her time of the month or something. But before I could farther insult her _Kenji-kun_, blasting pain above my right eye made fall back into the wall.

I heard distant shouts and a couple of screams before I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, but it dawned on me on what had just happened. Karin...had punched me! The bitch had the nerve to punch me. But not only my head hurts, there was something unsettling in my stomach. It was an uncomfortable feeling that seemed to travel up to my head. Then it became soft, almost soothing my head. The dizziness went away and the soothing feeling traveled back down to my stomach-no, not my stomach...below.

I touched my..what was it called..uterus in wonder and frowned at it. Now that I think back, the fall from the curtain didn't hurt as much as it should've. It was weird, very weird.

" Sakura!"

I looked up and saw Ino wrestling with Karin and Tenten...Oh my god!

" Tenten! Let go of her you psychotic cow!" I shouted as I raced towards a suffocating Tenten.

Amaya had her hands wrapped very tightly around Tenten's neck, she was grinning like a maniac. I charged towards her and shouldered her side, releasing her hold on Tenten. As soon as she let go I punched her in the ribcage as hard as I could. Her hands flew to her side as she yelled in pain, but I wasn't done. I grabbed her knee, bent it so she'd lose her balance and sat on her.

I had to admit, she was pretty strong. I knew there'd be scratch marks on my backside and my thies but I didn't care.

" Tenten, help Ino!" I shouted over Amaya's screams. Tenten rushed to where Ino and Karin were pulling hair and brought down her own rain of fury.

" You bitch! Get off me!" Amaya screamed, nearly bursting my eardrum.

I smirked and did a test bounce on Amaya's stomach, my smirk turned into a grin when she yelled louder.

" You know," I said casually as if we were in the middle of having a conversation, " if a certain amount of pressure is put on the ribcage, especially after a hard punch, the ribcage could collapse in and that would effect the lungs. Even if you are immortal, it would take an inconsiderable amount of time for the lungs to heal."

When I was finished, I did another bounce but stopped when I heard Ino yelp in pain. Ino was slouched against the wall, her hand up at her bottom lip where blood gushed out. The distraction was all Amaya needed to throw me off and attack me. She bit and scratched me like a wild cat.

That feeling in my uterus was coming back again, but it was stronger. I could almost feel it pulsing...wait, it was pulsing! I kicked Amaya in the gut and she fell backwards. Immediately, I felt around the area, damn this stupid dress. If I was wearing a shirt I could've just hiked it up. Flattening my dress, I pressed my hand right into my skin and waited. After a second, the pulse came, warmth engulfed my palm as if...welcoming the touch.

But it didn't last long, Amaya had steadied herself and before I could blink, she punched the exact same place Karin had. The pain? No words could describe. I was trying to keep my balance but Amaya struck again, on the left side of my face. Immortals have quite the punch, don't they?

My skin pulsed violently where I hadn't taken my hand off it yet, almost as if it was angry. I shook my head but that only made the pain worse. Amaya drew back her fist again but was stopped by a blob. The blurriness in my eyes was still there, but the blob seemed to scare Amaya. Her silhouette backed away and instantly I felt warm arms around me, lifting me off the ground. It felt nice, this was a nice blob, I like the blob. It was only seconds later everything went black. But the pulse..like a little heart beat kept me company in the darkness.

Owwwww, hell this hurts! My head hurt on both sides but than gods it was just a dull ache. The memory of the pain when Amaya hit me was one I'd specifically like to erase. My vision was blurry but I could feel I was in a bed, a warm bed. Maybe I'll just go back to sleep.

" Sakura!"

Not now, I'm trying to sleep.

" Sakura!"

Then warm hands cupped my face, I groaned and opened my eyes. Ah, there's that blob again! Hello mister blobby! I need to introduce you to my bear 'Doughnuts'. You'll like him, he smells of jam and-

" Please Sakura!" The blob shouted again. Although there was a pleading tone in its voice.

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them to clear the blurriness, mister blob was hovering over me. He had soft hair, it was tickling my cheeks. Then, the blob started to shape out. Broad shoulders, black spiky hair, black pools staring as if right into me. They were like black diamonds, but that frown would not do.

I smoothed out the lines on mister blobs fore-head with my right hand before a gush of hot air swept over my face. It was then I came back to reality and realized mister blob was actually Sasuke.

" Sas..uke." I whispered, and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Sasuke's hands were under me swiftly and his hands were..shaking.

I broke away and frowned at him, then pulled one of his hands form under my torso. I was right, they were shaking. I let his hand drop and placed my hand on his cheek, rubbing it softly with my thumb.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, I squirmed. Oh boy.

" Sakura," He said in that tone he uses when he's completely serious and trying to hold back his anger, " I told you to stay in the library."

" Did you?" I asked, sinking farther into the mattress.

" Yes, I did. You obviously weren't listening since you're hear after wrestling with Amaya Narita and fainting. Do you know what I could've done to her? Sakura, you have to understand that every time you get hurt-"

He was droning on, so I did the only thing I could that would make him shut up. I kissed him, again, and again, and again. Maybe I'll keep my new nickname for him under raps, I don't think he'll take to kindly to mister blobby.

I let the bath water soak my skin through until I looked like a prune. Sasuke's love making was pleasurable but tiring. Finally the dull ache had went away and I checked in the mirror to see if my bruises and cuts had disappeared. Thankfully there was no trace of any wrestling business on my body, but I was still exhausted.

I stepped out of the bath but didn't wrap the white, pillow soft towel around me. Instead, I inspected myself in the full length mirror next to the bath. Images of what happened may be fuzzy but I remember one thing that was still there after I blacked out. Tracing the soft skin right where my womb was, I leaned right, then left. Stupid, I know but why did it stop pulsing? So I tried leaning both ways, backwards, bending down, I even knocked on it before finally giving up and grabbing the towel.

And then it came, a feather light pulse but I felt it clearly enough as if it was a full out bang. I froze and stood there for another moment before looking down. I knocked on my skin again, almost immediately, it pulsed. Sending a warm sensation through my body.

I ran for the counter drawers and opened and closed them, my eyes scouring for that stupid piece of plastic that my future depended on. Ino had stocked the bathroom full of essentials and stuff, saying that I'll need them when the time comes.

Oh! There it is! I reached my had to the back of the small cabinet and grabbed the small cardboard box. I stared at it for several moments, arguing with myself over what to do. I felt the pulse again, this time I felt an urge to take the pregnancy test.

4 minutes later

I waited. The out come of this was scaring me half to death. If it was positive..What would I tell Sasuke? How would he react? A soft pulse, almost shy. What would Amaya do? A harder pulse. "...What would I do?" No pulse.

I looked at the plastic container...

XxXxXxXxXxX

AWWWWW! I loved writing this chapter. I know I've put you on edge, but, good stories are like this. Remember! REVIEW IF YOU THINK PARANORMAL ACTIVITY IS SCARY! And if you like the chapter.

Love and kisses


	8. Understand Woman! I love you!

Understand Woman! I Love You!

**DON'T IGNORE THIS CHAPTER! IT IS VITAL FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

**I am very evil...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! This is a nejiten chapter so...I guess you'll have to wait for next chapter to find out what's happening with Sakura. I love writing about that little pulse, it's so cute but remember, it might not be what you think it is. It's either:**

**a) has a monster inside of her like sasuke**

**b) a cute wittle uchiha baby**

**c) the signs of immortality are beginning to show**

**d) i just put it there for fun and leave you on edge by not explainin it**

**NOW! READ THE CHAPTER, IT WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS TRYING TO KEEP NEJI STOIC WHILE TRYING TO-**

**I almost said what would happen, oh, you people are very smart. But I will shut up...now.**

**wait! i'm going to delete the notice thingy, okay, just incase you see a loss in chapters.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

'For the love of all things that are holy!'

Currently, Tenten was in a very awkard state. She had been dragged away, literally, back to her room by a very pissed Hyuga. It wasn't even her who started that fight, Karin did. The stupid bimbo punched Sakura in the face! Who wouldn't stand up for their friend in that situation? Tenten was certainly having none of it, so she took matters into her own hands.

Sakura had been taken by Sasuke, the guests were all trying to get a peek at the fight but a dangerous roar from Sasuke made them scurry back. Neji just had to show up at the time Tenten was gaining the upper hand. She's had a hold of Karin's red hair and her other hand was around her throat. It was truly a sight, Tenten's legs were on each side of Karin's back and Karin was creaming like a banshee.

Neji had grabbed Tenten by the waist and ran off! With her! She didn't know what happened to Ino or Karin, her mind was occupied trying to get away from the fuming vampire. How Hinata and this..this bastard were related was beyond her knowledge.

" Neji!" She shouted while punching his back with sore fists," Put me down, my legs haven't broken, you twat."

But she got silence as an answer, Neji opened the door to the room and banged it shut behind them. Tenten winced as the loud bang rang through her ears like an echo. Neji strode to the bathroom and locked the door behind him, then setting Tenten on the counter. Obviously Tenten tried to escape but two hands on each side of her stopped the escape strategy.

The look in Neji's eyes was feral, they almost held and animalistic gleam to them. Tenten was one of many to have suffered Sakura's death glare so this look didn't scare her, but it made her a _tiny_ bit nervous.

Neji's face was mere inches from hers but the wall mirrored wall behind her prevented moving back. So she took the glare like the proud woman she was and waited for the question which she had already planned her answer for. But after a minute of intense eye contact she grew impatient and blabbed out her answer, although, some of it had been changed.

" Look, she fucking started it! She punched Sakura in the face and Sakura banged into the wall and then I did what any friend would do and jumped her, but then Amaya started attacking Sakura and Karin fuckin' kicked me in the shin and it actually kinda hurt but then Karin went all wakko and Ino split her lip and nearly fainted so I had to take Karin on and then she started bitch slapping me like a hussy and stuff but I beat the shit out of her and everything turned out fine."

(A/N try saying that without taking a breath except for the pause. so you can imagine how tenten looks right about now.)

Tenten took a very needed deep breath and sagged against the mirror. Neji still had the gleam in his eyes. Then without warning he pulled her off the counter and swung her around to face the mirror, not taking his hands from around her waist. Tenten stared back at herself in the mirror, and she was shocked to say the least.

Dark gashes ran from the side of her face to her chin, blood flowed from her lip where Karin had banged her head against the wall. Her arms were bruised beyon recognition and her shirt had two rips in it. Karin really did a number on her, but she could just imagine what she looked like right now because Tenten was very angry during that fight.

Neji saw her eyes widen a fraction before looking straight into her eyes in the mirror.

" 'Everything turned out fine.'" He mimicked.

Neji was about 4 inches taller that Tenten, which meant hiding her expression from him was impossible. She couldn't cover her face with her hair, although he wouldn't see it in the mirror, all her had to do was look down at her face. She expected a lecture, to be grounded to the bedroom until Neji says so. But he let her go and opened one of the many cupboards in the bathroom.

Tenten stood where she was, not moving incase she makes him more angry, if possible. Tenten wasn't really close with Neji as the other girls were with the other boys. Her type of boyfriend had always been the lively, fun type. A lot like Naruto but she wouldn't dare go after another woman's man, she thought that Hinata was a perfect match for Naruto. Opposites attract is the saying to describe their relationship.

But with Neji, it was always organized, serious and...several sticks up the ass. He was too contained for Tenten and she found his attitude a bit rude to be honest. She wouldn't deny that he was good looking, that long silky hair just fitted him perfectly. But she'd never had the experience of running her hands through it, that would be like a loving affection kind of thing. She and Neji just didn't click, the fated were wrong for once. She didn't suit Neji, Neji deserved one of those woman in the ballroom. Someone who could stand proudly beside him and give him anything he wants and needs without any questions asked.

Her train of thought stopped when Neji lifted her up to the counter again, this time setting a medical kit beside her. She let him clean her up, not flinching away even when it hurt. When he moved to her face, she didn't look him in the eye. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes that she's seen in many other eyes. Pity. That word is like taboo for Tenten, and Sakura now that she thought about it.

She admired Sakura for many things. Her defensive nature that let's her stand up for herself when the time is needed. Her personality, first impressions are no use with Sakura. One time she'll be sweet and innocent, leading you into a false sense of security. But then, do something to piss her off and you'll think it's a completely different person.

But, most of all, she love Sakura's pride. Obviously Tenten knew what happened with Sakurs's childhood. Sakura's pride couldn't be matched by anyone, it wasn't the sort of pride that your thoughts of her would be 'selfish bitch'. It was the sort that you'd be jelous of, she takes pride in herself as well as other people. She doesn't want protection, she doesn't want gifts because Sakura would feel that she's troubling the person when she's actually not.

A sharp stinging pain on Tenten's side of her face stopped her thoughts once again., probably the gashes she saw earlier. She looked down at her battered hand and noticed the hand Neji was leaning on the counter with was very close to hers. Her hand was tiny compared to Neji's, she felt small and delicate just realizing this. Neji could do anything to her and not bat an eyelid. That's what she didn't like, she didn't like to feel overpowered, just by looking at Neji you can tell he's very skilled in fighting. Broad shoulders that looked like he could balance the world on them without breaking a sweat. The sense of mystery and danger, any girl could fall for him, so why Tenten didn't even spare him a glance was an infuriating question to answer.

So, she moved her hand to her lap but it didn't go unnoticed by Neji, who tightened his grip on the counter. The bathroom was deadly quiet except the steady breathing of Neji and the heavy breathing of Tenten.

10 minutes later

Most of the pain had went away and all that was left was a few stings here and there but over all, Tenten was fine.

" They'll heal completely if you rest for now." Neji said while putting the medical kit back where it came from.

Tenten frowned before asking, " Why can't I heal as fast as you guys?"

Neji face remained expressionless as he unlocked the bathroom door, holding it open for Tenten.

" Your just new to this, but you'll get stronger through time..."

There seemed to be something missing at the end of that sentence but Tenten decided not to push and walked out of the bathroom.

Little did she know that Neji answered her unspoken question in a whisper so quiet not even he hear himself, " ...Just like I hope you'll love me in time."

While Neji was having his own personal trauma, Tenten grabbed her PJs before heading to her closet to change.

Neji sat on the bed consulting with himself, she'd never love him in time and he didn't know why. He gave her a home to love, he offered her gifts but she refused, he's saved her life plenty of times. He takes care of her and gets nothing in return.

The click of a door opening followed by soft feet padding on the carpet caught Neji's attention.

" Tenten."

Tenten stopped walking when she heard her name, had he found out she stole his scone at breakfast this morning?

' Oh shit!' Tenten thought as she stood unmoving.

Neji stood and turned to face her.

" Why do you refuse everything I've offered?" He asked.

Tenten was dumbfounded, why this all of a sudden? Normally he's not so straight forward.

" B-because I don't want it." She answered, suddenly nervous.

Neji's eyes narrowed.

" I don't need that stuff." She said trying to save herself.

Neji appeared infront of her in and instant and Tenten took a step back.

" Then what do you need?" Neji said, he was pushing her but he needed answers, now.

" Nothing! I don't need anything from you, so just leave me alone." Tenten said hotly before making an attempt to walk past him, but her hand was engulfed by a much larger one.

" Your my mate, leaving you alone is near impossible for me. Why do you keep refusing...me?" His voice was hinted with sheer agony and his his eyes questioning but Tenten didn't notice. She was more concerned about the hand surrounding hers, he could break it any minute.

So she tried to pull away but Neji wouldn't let her.

" Answer me Tenten." He said with a little force.

Tenten looked up at him through narrowed eyes, she wasn't in the mood for this. So with the last burst of energy she had left, she pushed him back while she pulled free from his grasp.

" You wanna know!" She shouted," It's because I don't like this. It's all serious and stupid and I'm not the type of girl to go straight into something that I know I wont be happy with. Tell you what, why don't I go get one of those bitchy girls down there that I'm sure would want to be here in my place! Why the hell are you pushing me so much?"

" Because I love you!" Neji shouted over her, his face mere inches from hers.

Tears fell from Tenten's eyes. What could he know about love?

" That's because you're forced!" She screeched, pushing him back again and letting the liquid fall from her eyes. " You don't love me, you don't know anyth-"

" I love the way you smell."

It was almost a whisper but Tenten heard it clearly.

" I love your voice, it's irreplaceable when you laugh. I love it when you make me mad, then try to squirm your way out of it. I love the way you hog all the bed covers, the way you shout, the way you sit, the way you walk, the things you talk about. I love your passions, your eyes, your lips, cheeks, stomach, legs, ears, hair." He saw Tenten fidget with her buns," I love your mind, I love the way you bite your lip, the way your hips sway, I love how much you love your friends, I love your hands, I love touching you even if it's just for a second before you push me away. God dammit, woman! I love you!"

Her tears sparkled as they slipped down her cheeks onto her chin. Tenten felt like she couldn't breath.

Neji's head was down. His hair covering his face, never in his immortal life told someone he loved them. Not eve his parents and it was only now that he told Tenten he loved her.

She couldn't take it anymore, so she ran. She ran right past him and he didn't try to stop her, not even lifting his head.

She sped to Sakura's room, after much practicing, her and Sakura had devised a map to each persons room. Tenten already memorized Sakura's room by heart because she knew that was the one place she'd be okay. But Tenten wasn't prepared for what awaited her in Sakura's room.

Her tears had dried and left marks on her face but she didn't care, Sakura could make anyone stop crying. Tenten rushed open Sakura's door but stopped as soon as her feet hit the soft carpet. The sound coming from the bathroom haunted her,

'Sakura!' Tenten yelled in her mind. The bathroom door was ajar, and when Tenten stepped in, her tears started all over again.

There sat Sakura, her petite figure sitting on the counter with her head at her knees. Tears escaped her and dripped onto the floor. Sakura was crying.

" Sakura?" Tenten whispered with a strained voice, she made her way over to the weeping girl and hugged her form. Sakura was holding something in her hand, something..white.

Tenten gently lifted Sakura's hand from under her thy and stared at her hand. Sakura was grasping three plastic tubes, all of them were the same.

" Oh...Sakura." Tenten whispered and the two girls cried for each of their reasons.

XxXxXxXxXxX

***dodges torches and pitch forks* OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! now, i will work very hard on the next chapter so don't worry. **

**And to ****Kiari Ferrari**- YES! Indeed i can end it on a higher cliff, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

REMEMBER, IM GOING TO DELETTE THE NOTICE!

Love and review 


	9. Doughnuts:Every Girls Answer To Problems

Doughnuts-Every Girl's Answer to Problems

**I left you with a BIG cliffhangger didn't I. HAHA, I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AND YOU DON'T.**

**Well, what you waiting for? read and find out what's wrong with our poor sakura-chan.^_^**

**AND, I have been a complete twat :( **

**THE PULSE IS NOT AT HER ABDOMEN, IT'S WHERE HER WOMB IS! I WILL SPREAD THIS OUT THROUGH THE STORY SO THAT YOU GET IT!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I promised myself I wouldn't care what the result was. I promised that I wouldn't breakdown and be sad, but I made a promise I couldn't keep.

" It's okay Sakura." Tenten whispered in my ear. She'd burst into the bathroom, about five minutes after I started crying. I held the three negative pregnancy tests in my hand, nearly crushing them. I hadn't realized how much I wanted it to be positive, it felt like I'd had my heart broken one thousand times over. I was so sure it was going to be positive, but I guess I was wrong.

Tenten's soothing words weren't comforting me, although I'd stopped crying, I couldn't get a hold of myself. I could've been pregnant, with a little black haired-green eyed baby. I knew I was over reacting, but I'd finally had the chance to call something my own, nearly.

After a couple of minutes Tenten steered me to my bed and we both sat down.

" I...was so sure." I whispered and Tenten hugged me even tighter, but no amount of hugs could make me better.

I looked into Tenten's eyes, waiting for her cheerful attitude to try and make it better, but nothing. I frowned and then took in Tenten's state, she'd been crying, her hands were shaking and I her cute brown eyes were all puffed up. I am such a selfish bitch, I didn't even ask Tenten what was wrong.

" Ten-"

" No, Sakura, my problem is _much_ smaller than yours." Tenten said, a small smile evident on her face. I wonder what happened.

Tenten stayed with me for another hour before Sasuke had to come back. He was dealing with Karin and Amaya, I didn't know what he was going to do but I hoped it involved pain. He was getting rid of the guests as well, which was a relief. But, he was looking tired lately. Sasuke had been drinking my blood on a daily basis, which then led to very, very naughty things. Because of all that's happened, the party, me being beaten up, me beating up someone else. I'll make sure he gets what he needs later.

" Tenten," I called as she opened the room door to walk out, " you're telling me what's wrong when I escape from Sasuke." I said, deadly serious, then I narrowed my eyes, " Even if I have to hunt you down."

Tenten shivered and I couldn't help but smile, I really liked to tease her. After she left I disposed of the tests, not looking at them once. In the bathroom there was two bins, one for Sasuke and his man thingy's and one for me and my woman thingy's. Only one maid goes into our bathroom, I'll need to speak to her incase she finds them and blabs.

Shutting the bathroom door behind me I walked to the bed. My head was sore from crying and I knew I looked like I'd been full-body-blow-dried with a massive fan. My hair was sticking out at all ends and my pajama top was hanging off one shoulder. I guess Sasuke or one of the maids changed me while I'd been asleep. I knew for certain Sasuke would be suspicious about my attire, I'll have to tell him something to clean my tracks.

I hadn't felt the pulse since before I took the pregnancy test. To be honest, I was starting to miss it. It gave me a sort of feeling that I couldn't decribe with words even if I tried. It was like my little secret, it kept me company. But now, it isn't here.

I stretched my arms above my head and flexed all of my back muscles.

" I could do with a chocolate-shavings doughnut." I said to myself, the shavings melting in your mouth, the dough fitting into your gob as if it was made specifically for you. The taste of it sliding down your throat.

" Sakura."

The texture, feels like feathers.

" Sakura."

The smell-

" Sakura!" Then my hands were grabbed from above my head and I was pulled into a hard chest.

Onyx gems stared back into my eyes, glistening in the glow that the light above provided. Framed by a mop of black hair, that in my opinion still looks like a chicken's ass. There's nothing else I can compare it to, well, there is a duck's ass. But...you know. Chicken ass sounds so much better.

" Why were you crying?" His voice was almost pleading.

Oh...well, I just took three pregnancy tests and all of them were negative and I completely cried my eyes out. And then later I have to go hunt down Tenten because she was also crying. Should I say that? Hmmm, decisions decisions.

" Uh, I...hurt...my...foot...while...playing football with Ten..ten."

Sasuke raised one eyebrow, which in Uchiha language means, 'what the fuck?'

Okay, it was the best I could come up with! I did actually hurt my foot, but I banged it off the edge of the bath tub...God damnit! I could've just said that! Then, of all the things that had to happen, a deep grumbling noise rose in my stomach, thinking about food can actually make you hungry. I nervously stepped away from Sasuke, waving my hands.

" It was only a bump anyway. Ha, so..I'm going to get something to eat, okay?"

Sasuke opened his mouth and reached for me but I was out of that room like the hammers of hell. He'd want answers when I got back, a whole lot of them. I might as well stuff myself before going back-

" Sakura, answer me now!" The bang of a door being opened and flung against the wall was heard behind me. Shit! I should've known he wasn't going to leave it at that!

" I'm hungry! Don't disturb me!" I shouted over my shoulder while smoothly changing my slow pace into a jog. Just incase he chased after me, but there's no doubt that he'd catch me anyway. And then footsteps were closing in behind me. For the love of all things holy, gimme a break!

My jog changed into an all out frantic sprint down the hall, my hands flailing madly over my head. I got to the first corner but was soon lifted off my feet, and something happened in the exact same moment my body left the ground. Something that froze me to the spot while my heart was preying I didn't imagine it.

A pulse...

Sasuke was saying something to me but I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on Sasuke's hand, right where the pulse was. It pulsed because...of Sasuke. Another pulse was all it took for tears to fill my eyes. Sasuke stopped talking behind me, but I rushed out of his grasp, away from his reaching hands. I ran down hallways until I finally reached the lounge. I waited, panting against the door for another pulse. After waiting for five minutes, I gave up.

**THE PULSE IS NOT AT HER ABDOMEN, IT'S WHERE HER WOMB IS! I WILL SPREAD THIS OUT THROUGH THE STORY SO THAT YOU GET IT!**

" It was my imagination. There is nothing inside of me, not a baby, nothing." I repeated myself over and over before I got to the mini fridge and my stash of doughnuts. Sitting on the couch, I lay my head back on the armrest and pulled my feet up. I balanced the box of doughnuts on my stomach gently and kept reassuring myself in my head that I was going crazy. I took three tests, _three_, and all were negative, unless this is some sort of process of immortality.

I took my first bite of the heavenly ring since before the wedding, I sighed happily and snuggled into the soft suede of the couch. Now, _this_ was the life. Gone to wonderland with the doughnut, I'd somehow started to pat the skin covering my womb gently. On the fifth pat, a little pulse followed my pattern. Pulsing when I patted, this time I didn't cry, when I cried it went away. So I made sure to keep my true feelings at the back of my head and continued to pat and eat. You know what they say about women and multi-tasking. Smiling to myself, I let the time pass by, before finally dozing off to a much needed sleep.

...

Ugh, note to self, NEVER SLEEP ON A COUCH AGAIN! My neck had the most awful crink and my back felt like a brick wall. Don't even get me started on my ass, it felt like it had been battered with a shovel. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a bit, stretching my ligaments and then flopping down like a bean bag. Then I happened to look to my side, then down beside the couch.

" Holy bloody hell! My doughnuts!"

I jumped off the couch and kneeled beside the scattered box of rings. Life isn't fair! Picking up the doughnuts, I disposed of them in the bin, mourning their loss in my head. I looked to the clock above the fire, " 5 o'clock" I said mostly to myself. Stretching one last time before heading for the door. Sasuke probably got the message that I wanted to be alone.

The place was very quiet when I walked down the halls, thank god. I couldn't deal with Ino or the guests for that matter. Only Tenten knows what happened, and it's going to stay that way. That reminds me...

" Tenten, come out, come out, wherever you are." I whispered with a smirk on my face, I wasn't going to let her off that easily. Passing closed doors and decorated walls, I made my way to Tenten's room. Tenten crying is something that you don't see everyday, she's tough. And like always, shrugs off her own problems for the sake of others. But she is going to tell me what's wrong or things are going to get bloody. And I mean in a Freddy Krueger like way.

When I arrived at Tenten's room, it was empty. Neither Neji or Tenten was there, strange. Maybe Neji had helped Sasuke get rid of the people and was still down stairs. Yeah, I'll just look for Tenten. First, I checked all of the rooms I passed and in the bathrooms but she wasn't there either. Walking up and down stairways, I'd probably lost a stone. Holding onto the banister, urging my foot to take that one last step, my breath was completely gone. No oxygen, so this is what space feels like.

Right in front of me, straight down the hall, was shiny door, a very shiny door. Ignoring the protest of my legs, I headed towards the polished door. It looked suspicious, you know that way in movies. There's a door straight infront of the hot girl and she slowly creeps toward it, then some maniac with a machete bursts through the door and hunts her down. Yeah, this is what this door felt like, it was kind of eery. In my mind I could picture Karin bursting out of the door, but instead of running for my life I'd definitely charge straight for her. I guess I'd be the maniac in that story.

For some reason, I felt the need to keep quiet. So, plastering myself against the wall, I slid along until the door knob was in my reach. For all I knew, there could be two of the staff getting it on behind the piece of polished wood. It really was shiny.

**THE PULSE IS NOT AT HER ABDOMEN, IT'S WHERE HER WOMB IS! I WILL SPREAD THIS OUT THROUGH THE STORY SO THAT YOU GET IT!**

Glancing behind me, I turned the knob ever so slowly, careful not to make a sound. Luckily for me, the door didn't squeak when it opened, but I nearly fainted when I saw who was inside and what they were doing. I gotta try that move with Sasuke.

There, sitting on a desk was Tenten. And a pair of male slim hips were wedged in between her legs!

" Sakura!" Tenten squeaked, while trying to put her buns back in place. Well, I'd be embarrassed too if they caught me making out with Sasuke, so I don't blame her for looking like a tomato. I opened the door fully and casually leaned against the door frame, a sly smirk evident on my face. I got a low growl in greeting from Neji, who was obviously trying to stop himself from throwing my ass out the room. But if he did that then my Sasuke-kun wouldn't be to happy.

Tenten started to drabble some sort of nonsense while trying to push Neji away from her, but Neji wouldn't budge.

" It's about bloody time!" I cried with joy over Tenten's rambling. She instantly stopped and looked at me with a confused face. Aw, she looked so cute like that.

" What are you talking about?" Neji asked harshly, I saw the slight tightening of his muscles in his arms.

I rolled my eyes at his question.

" Neji, you have been pining for Tenten ever since we came to this place. You may be stoic on the outside, but the fact is that Sasuke is the king when it comes to scary silence and annoying 'hn's. Compared to Sasuke, I can read you like a book."

Neji looked taken aback at my statement, but it was true. I can tell what kind of smirk Sasuke has for different things. The naughty one, the full-of-himself one, the powerful one, the happy one-

" Sakura, don't go spreading what you saw, please. We just want to go slow with this." Tenten said to me with worry in her eyes. Who could resist those little puppy eyes?

I waved my hand dismissively, " Okay, I wont say anything. But, I tags the maid of honour spot or who knows what this mouth will spill."

I closed the door and walked back down the hall with my hands behind my head. It was just a matter of time with those two, nearly everyone knew that Neji was completely lost for Tenten, everyone but Tenten noticed that. I guess he actually poured his feelings out for her. Now, that takes guts for a man to do. But then I came to the stairs again. NO! I can't take another step, even if it's going down. I sighed and wanted to scream with frustration, my legs couldn't take this suffering. Deciding to cope with the agony, I placed my hand on the railing, then the most brilliant idea occurred to me.

Staircase plus sturdy banister equals slide. Well, it's there anyway. I jumped on the banister and slid down, laughing my head off on the way.

With Neji and Tenten.

" Neji, what's wrong?"

Neji couldn't explain what he'd just seen. It was small, even for his fantastic eye site.

" There was something with Sakura-san, it-it's alive, inside of her." Neji stutered on the words but Tenten caught every single one of them. Her hand covered her mouth in shock, Sakura had taken three tests, and all were negative. How could she be pregnant? And how would she tell her?

**THE PULSE IS NOT AT HER ABDOMEN, IT'S WHERE HER WOMB IS! I WILL SPREAD THIS OUT THROUGH THE STORY SO THAT YOU GET IT!**

**So has the message got to your heads? good!**

**OHHHHHH! Tension! Well, everything will be explained in next chapter ^_^**

**AND if you could give me some ideas, that'll be brilliant. I've got the next few chaters set out but I'm not sure about after that. I'm aiming for this story to be 24 chapters like the last one. If your not sure about your idea IT DOESN'T MATTER! I will consider any and every idea. PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP, or face the ultimate wrath of my reindeer pyjama's. They will eat you and drink your blood while their red noses glow. **


	10. My Little Sunshine

My Little Sunshine

**okay, so i keep leaving you with a cliff hanger...but it is freakin funny just imagining people screeming at the screen in fustration. i'll try not to leave it on a cliff hanger but i cant promise anything. * wink wink * Thankyou for all of your reviews and remember, IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME, DOESN'T MATTER HOW TWAT-LIKE THEY ARE. I consider all of them.**

**to stories7878- of course you can use it. i dont mind :)**

Okay, sliding down the banister might have been kind of a bad idea. I was at the landing of the wide staircase rubbing my red stomach. When I was sliding down, my shirt had risen up and my poor tummy got the waxing of its life. Now the long walk back to...Sasuke. Ugh, even the thought makes me want to die.

"_ Sakura, how dare you run from me. I demand to know why you were crying._" I said aloud. My imitation of Sasuke was spot on in my opinion. I wasn't really surprised at seeing Neji and Tenten, sure I was a bit taken aback by their position, but everyone was just anxiously waiting for it. Ino had wanted to take matters into her own hands but I dampened her plans down by telling Shikamaru that Ino was flirting with other men. Ino had been practically dragged away by Shikamaru all the while glaring daggers at me. Description of what happened-friggin' hilarious. It was a nasty thing to do but if I didn't then she would've caused hell for Neji and Tenten. She would have planted condoms in their bedroom or the classic one, push one into the other while making sure they liplocked. Both of them falling to the floor but then the man gaining balance and fiercely embracing the woman with fire in their hearts.

That would not have gone down well, that seen might be suited for Shikamaru and Ino, but not for Neji and Tenten. So I did what must be done and I hadn't seen Ino for a week after that. When I did catch up to her, she said I was her good luck charm. Well, vampire and the term 'jealous' do _not_ make a good match.

The bedroom was around the corner.

" Goddess of protection...save my ass for being burned to a crisp."

I opened one of the doors, as soon as my foot was inside the room, Sasuke's hands had grabbed my hips. I let out a squeak and fought his hold, but Sasuke didn't stop his stride to the king-sized bed. I let out an exasperated sigh in defeat and stopped struggling. Sasuke placed-scratch that-_threw_ me on the bed and caged me in with his muscled arms.

" Explain." He said in that ruff voice, his dark brows were in a frown. I was deluded to think he'd actually forget it. I bit my lip and chose my words carefully.

" I am going through a serious moodswing stage that-"

" Sakura!" He said sharply, it made me wince.

I considered telling him, but then he'd blame himself as always. He knew I was okay with a baby, but Sasuke wouldn't understand what it felt like when being so sure about something and then your hopes plummeting to hell. I mean, if I just happened to be a man disguised as a woman or something, then maybe he'd understand a bit. But he'd never know how my heart shattered like a mirror.

After looking into Sasuke's pained eyes, I made up my mind. I knew it hurt Sasuke for me to keep stuff from him.

" I was so sure on something...but it turned out I was wrong..." I couldn't finish because tears escaped from my eyes and fell softly onto the silk bedding. Sasuke wiped my tears from my face, his face full of desperation to do something, _anything_ to make me feel better.

" Sakura, please tell me." He pleaded, placing a kiss on my forehead.

" I thought I was-"

" Where is my shining daughter-in-law! A sing-songy voice echoed outside the bedroom.

Sasuke and I silently stared at each other, his face mere inches from mine. He closed his eyes as if tired gave me an apologetic look before climbing off the bed and headed to the door. The loss of his body heat made me shiver.

" There's my sunshine!" A voice sang happily at the door. I couldn't help but smile at Mikoto and her never-ending enthusiasm. I jumped from the bed and stood up, Mikoto didn't even wait for me to gain my balance before she tackled me in a hug.

" Mom!" Sasuke called form down the hall, " don't barge in like that. Sakura's not in the mood-"

" Boy, don't use that tone with me, because you wont like the outcome." Mikoto said warningly to Sasuke. Even if it was his mother, Sasuke couldn't stand other people touching me let alone embracing me. Possessive male.

But Mikoto turned her attention back to me, her happy phase had evaporated into a wondrous and curious gaze. She frowned and looked down, at my feet? No, she was gazing at...my stomach. Just then it pulsed.

Mikoto's hand flew to her mouth and...where those tears?

" Oh, you are possibly the most exquisite female ever to be welcomed to our family."

" Whaa?" I was dumbstruck, what the hell was the notorious woman talking about?

She looked back up at my face, then her face went back to wonder and curiosity.

" Mom? Sakura's not in the mood-"

" Shut up, Sasuke." Mikoto and I snapped in unison.

Thudding footsteps were coming down the hall, toward our bedroom.

It was Tenten, red faced but she was already talking.

" Sakura! Neji sensed something and the tests might have been wrong-"

" God damnit, all of you! My female isn't in the mood for all of your ranting...What test?" Sasuke looked to Tenten for an answer which Sakura hoped she wouldn't give.

" Sasuke, get out." Mikoto's stern voice broke the silence.

Sasuke looked bewildered to say the least. " But Sakura-"

" Sakura is in a crucial state that you could worsen. Begone before I call for your father."

I looked at all three of them like they'd gone crazy. Sasuke looked mad beyond comprehension.

" If Sakura's in a 'crucial state' then as her mate how could I make it worse?" Sasuke bellowed, it echoed throughout the halls.

Mikoto opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Sasuke started to change. Sasuke's skin started to darken and his hair became lighter till it was a navy blue. His size increased a few inches and his enlarged muscles flexed under the thin black t-shirt he wore. He bared his now lengthened fangs at Mikoto, Tenten backed towards the wall away from him. Mikoto wasn't having any of it, she hissed at him, a warning that she was deadly serious. But so was Sasuke.

I jumped in front of Mikoto and ran for Sasuke, his eyes on me intently until I reached him. He grasped my hips and pulled me to him and growled low in his throat. He'd turned his gaze back to Mikoto but I grabbed the sides of his face and forced him to look down at me.

" Sasuke, Sasuke! Look at me, Mikoto's just going to talk with me. Nothing's wrong, it's just a little talk." I sounded almost hysterical trying to calm him down. I knew it didn't matter if it was his mother, he'd rip her throat out in this state for just _looking_ at me. I caressed his temples and the tension disappeared. Slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, his form started to normalize.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, I clasped my arms around his neck. Like a little hearbeat, the pulse came back. Sasuke pulled back and then frowned, he was looking at my stomach too.

_Oh no, don't figure it out. Please!_

After a moment he shook his head and looked past my shoulder at Mikoto.

" Five minutes, no more." Sasuke said in that rugged voice I loved _so_ much, it was so commanding. He squeezed my hips once more before disappearing with that inhuman speed. After staring at the space he was once in for a couple of seconds, I turned around to face the two women.

Mikoto was seething, literally. Her fangs were still bared and she looked ready to kill. Tenten was wide eyed staring at Mikoto and didn't know if she should stay where she was or get closer to me. But she held back from going to me, maybe because she was afraid Sasuke would come back. My palms were sweaty and I was breathing quickly. I'd never seen Sasuke react like that before, it was actually scary. Also kinda sexy, I mean, I could feel those muscles bulging under that t-shirt.

" Sakura, are you okay?" Tenten asked hesitantly, staying where she was. Sasuke wouldn't dare hurt Tenten, partly because Neji would go psycho and when Neji got tired, I'd stand in.

I nodded at Tenten's answer the same time Mikoto appeared before me and grabbed me in a tight hug.

" That stupid son of mine," She mumbled, " he could've done anything to both of you in that form."

" He wouldn't have hurt Tenten, Mikoto. He knows he'll anger some people, mainly Neji and me." I said reassuringly, not only to Mikoto but to myself as well. When Sasuke's in that form, he's unpredictable. Not that he's predictable when he's normal.

Mikoto stepped back and held me at arms length, a smile slowly appeared on her face.

" I'm not talking about you and Tenten, honey." She said calmly.

I looked into her eyes and she was deadly serious, my breathing became rapid and I started squirming.

" But, but! I can't be, the tests were negative! Weren't they Tenten, you saw them!" I was really losing control, I know I wanted one but-

" Sakura, it's okay. Normal tests don't work for the immortal, but sweety, I thought you'd be happy."

I was! But I'm losing my mind at the same time! The pulse started again and it seemed like it was scared, that just made me worse.

" Sakura, do you want to sit down on the bed?" Tenten asked, after my nod both women helped me to the bed. Tenten left to go get my doughnuts and a drink for Mikoto.

I lay on the bed with Mikoto holding my hand and rubbing her thumb gently over it. I was in shock, because I'd believed that I couldn't possibly be pregnant then finding out that I was, it's quite a blow to take. I calmed down enough that my breathing was back to normal and the pulse continued. It slowed to a steady beat that was soothing.

Mikoto placed her hand where the pulse was and smiled excitedly. I was too tired to return the smile, my body felt numb.

" I'm going to be a grandmother!" Mikoto exclaimed, her smile almost lighting up the room.

" Mikoto, you can't tell Sasuke!" I shouted, sitting up sharply on the bed. Mikoto's smile vanished.

" Why ever not?" She asked curiously.

" He wont let me move on my own if he found out! You saw him back there, and he doesn't even know I'm pregnant...wait, how did you know and Sasuke didn't?"

Mikoto smiled micheviously. "Sakura, you might think Sasuke is _very_ old, but in our world Sasuke is quite young."

My jaw dropped, how old was this woman?

" A woman never gives her age away, but I'm probably 1500, give or take.

Oh my god! Mikoto smiled at my reaction, I'd nearly fell off the bed. She giggled and petted my hair. I honestly couldn't believe Mikoto was that age, she looked in her thirties!

" You'll still have a few years to go before you stop aging completely, it's a certain age that you stop." Mikoto explained.

I was bewildered at Mikoto's age, but something else was gnawing at me.

" Mikoto, why did you only have two children if your 1500?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

" Some immortals find their mate's, Sakura. But I didn't. Although I fell in love with Sasuke's father, I was already going through the old hag stage of immortality. Although you'll possibly live forever, you have to stop having children some time. If you didn't then the world would collapse with the amount of immortal babies in it."

" So it's like menopause?" I asked, strangely intrigued with the information.

She nodded and continued, " I knew that you were pregnant when the little rascal in there didn't want me touching you. Just like it's father."

Tears started to bubble in my eyes.

" Because Sasuke's still young he wouldn't understand, although he could possibly feel or sense it. It wouldn't make sense but his instinct would take over, warning him that you have to be protected at all times."

I thought back to when I ran from the room and Sasuke caught me, the pulse had beat against his hand.

Mikoto nodded, obviously she knew what I'd been thinking of. " Sasuke wouldn't have gotten that mad when I told him to get out if his instinct wasn't demanding that you were with him. If you weren't pregnant, he might change a little, but he wouldn't dare show his fangs to me."

So Sasuke had already sensed the pulse and didn't understand what it meant. When he finds out...

" Don't worry, the girls and I will help you. But you will have to tell Sasuke soon, Sakura. I hate to burst this happy bubble you're in, but Sasuke could right now be pulling his hair because he knows something's there, just not what it is."

That really did burst my bubble. I don't want to be happy while Sasuke is practically suffering. I'd be a complete bitch to do that.

Tenten came back to the room with my doughnuts and green tea for Mikoto, I didn't know we had green tea. Tenten handed me the doughnuts and by reflex, I grabbed them with speed like a snake. Tenten didn't look surprised, but Mikoto's eyes widened a fraction. She obviously didn't know about my infatuation with doughnuts.

I didn't know when or how I was going to tell Sasuke. He'd either be happy and estatic or...happy, estatic and overly possessive. My bet was on the second option.

" Sasuke said five minutes, Sakura. When immortal males don't know if their female is in trouble or not they'll go all out to ensure you're with them all of the time. Especially if you're their mates." Mikoto explained, sipping her green tea like a queen.

I sighed and munched my doughnut, Tenten put her arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

" Sakura, it's been four minutes and forty-nine seconds. I'm sorry but Sasuke will order us out, we can't help you if he demands to know what's wrong with you. It'd be too dangerous for us to stay." Mikoto looked saddened that she had to leave me, so did Tenten.

The room door flung open and banged against the wall. If he keeps doing that then there'll be dents in the wall. Mikoto calmly got up, setting her tea down and motioning for Tenten to follow her. Tenten immediately obeyed, afraid that if she didn't Sasuke would get angry. Both women made their way to the door, Sasuke stepped to the side. Once the door was shut behind them, Sasuke strode toward me, running a hand through his dark hair. I set my doughnuts beside me and held my arms out to him, he climbed on the bed and rested his head on my chest.

I'll tell him, I'll tell him and get it over with. The pulse started again, as usual like a heart beat. But now I knew that it might be something living. Something that'd make our world complete. I felt Sasuke frown against my chest, the pulse was beating against his stomach but he didn't say anything. Breathing deeply, I stroked his hair. When I did this, I was begging him to be calm. I'd done this more times that I could count and it worked but I wasn't sure this time.

" Sasuke," I said, barely above a whisper, " when I talk, you will listen and do only that until I'm finished."

He nodded against me.

" I'm..."

**SORRY! I left you on a cliff again. I really need to stop. Anyway, so Sakura's pregnant YAY! I really had fun righting about Sasuke going into possessive mode. ANY IDEAD ARE WELOCME SO PLEASE SEND ME ONE! I KNOW ALOT OF YOU READ MY STORY SO GIVE ME INSPIRATION! pretty please with a cherry on top.**

**Love and review.**


	11. The Bump and the Instinct

The Bump..And the Instinct

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, you'll find out why. Extra long chappy for you all.**

**And, look, it's my story, therefor, if i want there to be a cliff hanger, then there will be a cliff hanger. for those of you who are cursing and swearing at me to stop, I have two words for you BACK OFF! Honestly, i get these chapters up as fast as i can, it's not like i'm going to freakin leave the story on a cliff hanger forever. PATIENCE**

Doughnuts didn't seem to be helping the ultimate depression I was in. The Tell-Sasuke-that-he's-going-to-be-a-father plan didn't really work out.

_Flashback_

_" I'm..."_

_Sasuke looked at me expectantly, my hesitation was droning far to long. My heart hammered in my chest as to how Sasuke would react, I've never been such a coward. But when you're about to tell your vampire mate who is overly possessive of you that your pregnant, the world will go into overall shutdown for 9 months. He doesn't even know I'm pregnant and he's acting like even a pillow could hurt me. What's it gonna do? Take revenge on me and suffocate me in my sleep for the amount of times I've drooled on it?_

_"...Uh...um..."_

_" It's okay." Sasuke said, surprising me a little. I frowned, my heart about to burst from my chest. Has he found out? His hair covered his eyes._

_A small smile appeared on his face, " You don't have to tell me if you're that nervous."_

_" But, you were getting all cranky and stuff, I thought you'd want to know right now." I said._

_But he didn't answer, his head shot down to my neck and he bit me. All thoughts disappeared from my head and centered on Sasuke. _

_Damn him!_

_End of Flashback_

I really should have just told him, then maybe I wouldn't be wandering the halls with a box of doughnuts in my hands. I didn't know where Mikoto or Tenten were, I hope they haven't told anyone. It would kill me if Sasuke found out from another person. I had no idea where I was going or who I was going to, just wandering basically blind. I left Sasuke in the room, lying on the bed naked with only the bed sheet covering the bottom half.

Since I became immortal, sneaking around had became one of my key points. I can run without making a sound, but not like Sasuke. I'll never be as fast as him, most likely when he wakes up he'll come looking for me. I asked him why he didn't sleep, his answer was because he didn't need it and only had to when exhausted or injured. Well, considering the hell I'm putting him through he'll be asleep for days.

My stomach was craving doughnuts more and more as each minute passed. When I finished one dough ring then I was onto another, munching like a damn gorilla. No offense to the gorilla's, gorilla's are awesome! Dragging my bare feet on the hard wood was having its consequences. Like last time, I had no idea where I was going. Just letting my feet carry me wherever, hopefully not to someplace where I could possibly be kill-

" Sakura, are you alright? What did he do? Did he shout at you? I'll kill him!"

Fate...You really are a bunch of pricks!

Tenten came running up to me with Mikoto jogging gracefully. Although it was pretty funny, it was like it was in slow motion. Tenten engulfed me in a hug, worry evident on her face.

" No, Tenten. He didn't do anything...I kinda didn't tell him-"

"You what?" Mikoto bellowed, fearfully. I scratched the back of my head and held my box of doughnuts tighter to my chest. "Sakura, you're practically making him suffer. I'm sorry, but I have to disagree with your decision."

I shook my head, defending myself. " No, he said that because I was so nervous I didn't have to tell him. And he was kinda hungry."

Mikoto slapped her forehead in frustration, " Okay, if he said so then I guess you can keep it up for a while longer. But Sakura, why didn't you tell him even if he said not to?"

I bit my lip, " It was just so nerve-racking. I didn't know how he was going to react but then he said I didn't need to tell him and it was like a big weight had been lifted off me." I tried to sound as reasonable as possible, but it came out sort of as a plea for someone to understand.

Mikoto sighed and shrugged her shoulders, _gracefully_, " Where is he now?"

My face turned beetroot red but it turns out I didn't have to explain myself. " I understand.." Mikoto finished off with a giggle. Tenten looked back and forth between us, obviously not understanding the situation. I had no desire to inform her.

" Well, you'll be free for a little while so...what to do..." Mikoto stared into space while tapping her chin in a thinking manner. Tenten tried to imitate but she looked so out of place in her thinking pose. I took the last bite of my last doughnut, " I need to buy more doughnuts..." I said aloud.

Mikoto looked to Tenten and asked, " Has she always been like this with doughnuts?"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders, not surprised by the question. " Since before I've known her, but she's eating alot more, normally after finishing one box she'd complain about getting fat like the old fat man down at the-"

" That's it then! Doughnuts is her craving during pregnancy!" Mikoto exclaimed with a clap of her hands.

I raised one eyebrow at that, " But I've always been in love with doughnuts. I read that it can be very odd things you crave that you wouldn't normally eat."

Mikoto slyly smiled, " Sakura, who do you think wrote those books?"

" Uh...people?"

" Yes, people, not immortals. Now, I thought we have already established the fact that nothing is normal being an immortal." Mikoto said.

I absently rubbed my stomach and a little pulse greeted my touch, " I guess so..."

" Okay, now we can't let a pregnant woman starve. Time to go shopping!" Mikoto's hand flew up in the air, obviously the woman loved to shop. I on the other hand groaned and sagged against the wall.

" Do we have to?" I moaned. Honestly, I felt so tired and frustrated and sad. I just want a hug..

" Oh, come on! Sasuke will be occupied so we can do whatever want until he wakes up. Besides, have you not still to ride in your new car?"

My ears perked up at this. I really hadn't had time to drive the amazing wedding present. It must be so lonely in the garage, " Okay, let's go while we have the freedom." I said, already walking on ahead to the garage.

The walk wasn't long, but by the time we got to the door I was breathing deeply. I was just so tired.

" Don't worry, it's just the effects of being pregnant with an immortal baby. It really doesn't like you over working yourself, does it?" Mikoto said behind me.

I looked back at her and gave a strained smile in response, if that was the case then it really, _really_ didn't like me over-working myself. Come on baby, just let me ride in the car and then we can get some rest. But each step I took, my eyes fought to stay open.

" How about I drive and you rest in the back." Tenten offered, right now she was my favorite person in the world. The garage had undergone refurbishment under my constant pleading to Sasuke. It just looked so boring before but now, with black, shiny tiles and electric blue walls, it looked amazing. All the cars were lined up diagonally next to each other and at the far wall, there was my pride and joy. Mint green and looks innocent, but when on the road it was wild. I'd only taken it for a test drive once and it felt so right to be fitted with me.

" Okay, hop in preggers!"

I gawked at Tenten as she held the back door open for me. 'Preggers' I'll flippin' show her not to mess with a pregnant woman!

...

We were on the road to somewhere unknown with Mikoto giving directions to a very sore Tenten. She had red pinch marks all over her body, work of moi.

" Okay, take a right here and straight on." Mikoto said.

" Where exactly are we going?" I said from the back tiredly, my head flopping back on the seat. The seats were really comfy and the ride was so smooth it felt like I was floating.

Mikoto turned around in the passenger seat and tapped her nose, " Secret."

That made me cock an eye brow but I ignored it and closed my eyes. Thinking how long it would take before Sasuke came searching for us. No doubt he's be mad at Mikoto, guess I'll just have to calm him down again. My womb pulsed randomly, okay, _we'll_ have to calm him down again. I'll most definitely tell him when we get back, maybe shopping will help my nerves. No wait, that was Ino's resolve. Mine is doughnuts, yummy, jammy doughnuts. Oh crap, I'm going to scream for a doughnut pretty soon.

" Okay, we're here!" Mikoto started to bounce in her seat. I simply can't imagine her being 1500 years old.

We passed through what was supposedly a massive entrance, there were miles long walls on each side and inside looked to be a city. Four men standing at the enterance bowed as we road through. Well, that was odd. Mikoto waved at them and they smiled back. Seemingly happy that she acknowledged them.

" This, my lovelies, is Konoha." Mikoto said excitedly.

**A/N for those of you who have read the first story, Sakura came from Konoha high, but i'll change it to a different name. So Sakura isn't originally from konoha.**

Tenten drove slowly, passing people carrying goods and just taking strolls. Every one of them stopped to gaze at my car, they all smiled, waved and most bowed. I wasn't used to so much attention so I sunk down into the seat, avoiding people's praising gazes. Mikoto popped her head out the car and waved again at all of the people. How she could be so confident?

" Sakura, this is Sasuke's home, where he grew up and where the Uchiha's currently live. We moved back here after the incident with that idiot Fugaku."

I slightly nodded and peeked out of the window, the place was so clean. And everyone seemed really nice. Mikoto turned around, curious as to what my reaction was. She was obviously pleased.

" This is your second home, Sakura. All of these people are immortals."

That caught my attention, my gaze torn from the streets to Mikoto. She couldn't be serious, all of these people were immortals. And could kill me without a second thought. My breathing became rapid and I clutched my stomach. What if they harm my baby? What if they attack when we get out? What if-

" Sakura! It's okay! None of them would dare hurt you or the baby, so long as your Sasuke's wife."

I calmed down, but only by a fraction. Sure, they couldn't hurt _physically_.

Mikoto patted my hand that was still grasping my stomach. There was sincerity in her eyes as well as determination. Mikoto wont let them hurt me, I'm sure of it. Suddenly the car jerked forward, I put my arms out to keep from banging into the back of Mikoto's seat.

" Oi! Watch where you're friggin' goin', idiot!" Tenten shouted out of her rolled down window. There was a man in front of the car, his hair jet black and his eyes...yellow. He was handsome, but that feral look in his eye told me not to check him out for too long. He suddenly growled and pointy things started protruding from his head. They were black and...they were ears! Little black fuzzy ears were on top of a very pissed off man's head.

I stared in wonder at the man, I wondered what the ears felt like. Soft? Furry? Ticklish? But the bang of a door snapped me out of my daze. Mikoto strode toward the man who backed away from her, wary of the surrounding people glaring at him. Mikoto spoke in hushed tones and eventually the man, evident fear in his once feral eyes, swiftly took off down an ally.

Mikoto stepped back in the car and signaled for Tenten to keep driving. I glanced down the alley and could've sworn I saw yellow, gleaming eyes stare back me before disappearing. But it couldn't have been, right?

Mikoto was muttering angrily about the man, few things I could make out.

" That stupid panther, I'll rip his god dammed head off!"

Wait, back up. Panther? Oh, you have got to be kidding me!

" Panther? Mikoto, you can't mean-" Tenten started off.

" Oh, that's very well what I mean," Mikoto said, " always have no manners what-so-ever. I swear I'll have him hanging by his tail if I ever see his face again."

Tail? I cast a curious glance outside the window at the people walking by. All of them were of a species that I didn't even know existed. At the start, I only thought vampires were real, now there's hundreds of other types of immortals? What have I gotten myself into?

Mikoto was still muttering by the time we stopped by a bridge. Not many people were here, only a couple of kids playing in the forest.

" Alright, now never mind about that incident earlier. He should've known not to mess with superiors." Mikoto said, straightening out her floral blouse. Whatever she wore, it looked priceless on Mikoto.

" Um, we aren't exactly superiors Mikoto, except you." Tenten stated, the same thing I was about to say.

Mikoto frowned at us, " Girls, you're royalty here in Konoha. Tenten, you're practically mated to one of the richest family members here. Sakura, because the Uchiha's stepped down there rain on Konoha doesn't mean Sasuke did. You're a queen. You're the queen of vampires."

...Man! Could this get any worse?

Mikoto caught me before I could hit the ground, barely holding on to my consciousness.

" Hehe, I guess Sasuke never told you about that, huh?" Mikoto grinned sheepishly while setting me on the hood of the car.

Queen. Queen! I'll kill Sasuke for this!

" Wait, Mikoto! That means there's more of a reason to kill me, isn't there?" I started to panic again. But Mikoto gently shook me.

" Sakura, snap out of it! They wouldn't dare hurt you! If they did then they'd sure as hell better be prepared for high and mighty Sasuke's wrath."

High and mighty...?

" Okay, now that you have prevented a heart attack, time to shop!"

...

" Hey, Sakura, what about this one?" Tenten called to me at the end of a clothes rack. The prices on these things were unheard of. I picked up a pair of fluffy bed socks and almost fainted, _again_, at the price. Tenten held up a light blue summer dress with spaghetti straps, plain and looks comfy. So I nodded and headed for the changing rooms.

5 minutes later

I came out, more like sauntered because I knew this dress was designed for me. It wasn't to tight and it fit lightly over my body. Finishing just above my knees, perfect for casual wear. Mikoto had gone off to the lingerie section with a smirk on her face. I spun around with my hands on my hips and looked at my reflection in the full wall mirror.

It made my shoulders look smaller and gave my chest a boost. But then I turned to the side and my world came crashing down.

" No...it's too early for that!" I cried, trying to get rid of the bump at my stomach.

Tenten ran over to me and ran her palm down the bump, she looked up at me with sorrowful eyes, " It's rock solid." That time I couldn't hit the floor fast enough.

...

" Well, well. Sleeping beauty awakens."

I blinked one eye open and a vail of black hair surrounded me, then it was suddenly pushed out of the way and replaced with two messy buns.

" Ugh, what happened?" I said sitting up, my eyes site recovering. I looked around and noticed I was in a very nice bedroom. The bed was comfy as well.

" Sakura, are you okay? My god, I thought you died!" Tenten practically screamed in my ear before hugging the life out of me.

Oh yeah, I fainted, because of-ugh, I going to faint again.

" Woah, there! Not just after you woke up." Mikoto said rushing over to me and forcing my head back onto the pillow.

" Mikoto, tell me the dress just made me look fat. Please!" I begged, almost crying.

Mikoto shook her head, " Sorry honey, I guess I should've told you before. Like mother like son?"

I narrowed my eyes and she got to the point," Well, immortals seem to move faster that that of humans, although we don't age. Remember I told you that you're not fully immortal, well, it's like that. Once you reach a stage, then you'll grow into what you would've been at possibly in your twenties. And with pregnancy, it...goes a bit fast as well."

**A/N No intention of Twilight what so ever**

" A bit?" I asked, my eyes still narrowed. " How fast is 'a bit'?

" Well," Mikoto started to twidle her thumbs," possibly five months-"

" Five months!" Tenten and I shouted, Mikoto winced at the volume.

" I am so never letting Neji impregnate me!" Tenten said, her hands balled up in fists.

I was rubbing my temples, trying to keep calm. Five months...so that's...20 weeks. Only 20 weeks until I undergo serious cramp and scream that I hate Sasuke. It was too early, I'm not ready for this. Before I could control my emotions, tears streamed down my eyes. Mikoto hugged me and stroked my hair while Tenten patted my leg in a comforting way.

" This is too much, it's too soon." I wept quietly in Mikoto's arms.

...

Back at the castle

" Sakura!"

" Tenten!"

" Where the hell is she?" Two male voices boomed in the hall ways.

A certain Hyuuga was searching every room and closet for his female, she's played this game before and he figured out all of her hiding places. But all of them were empty. Just when she accepted him, she goes running off. Neji was hanging on to the last of his patience. He needed to make her officially his. _Needed_ to.

When she ran frantically from his office, nearly tripping over her own feet, Neji was frozen. Why did he get the girl that could easily dismiss a heated kiss as nothing then run away after a friend? It frustrated him to no ends. _She_ frustrated him to no ends.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't even try to hold on to the last of his patience. When he woke up, she wasn't there, when he looked for her, she was no where to be found. He bellowed her name over and over, almost begging her to walk out of a room and smile. He wanted her here, he needed her here, right now! Sasuke didn't know where she was, he didn't know who she was with but when he finds her, he'll lock her in that room and make love to her endlessly. He groaned when he felt himself harden, he needed Sakura, he needed to be inside her. To ensure she was safe, to ensure she was there with him.

Her heart always sped up when he neared her, but for the last couple of days it wasn't because she was aroused by him. She was nervous, that he could tell. She'd fidget and avoid his eyes constantly. And there was that...thing. Every time came close to her, he sensed something. Something that he didn't know. He knew it wasn't the immortality progress, it was something else. His female could be in danger but he couldn't do anything!

If something is hurting her, if that...presence is hurting her then god help its soul. He'll do anything, _anything_ to keep her by his side. It was drawing Sakura away from him, her attention was not on Sasuke but something else and he could see it in her eyes.

" Uchiha!" A shout echoes through out the halls. Then around the corner, Neji just brushed past the wall evading banging into it. His white eyes held fury and..fear in them. Sasuke had seen Neji express alot of things but never fear.

" Where is she? Where's Tenten? She ran after Sakura, where's Sakura?" Neji stopped his frantic questioning and took a wary step back. Sasuke was radiating pure death around him, one last time, Neji asked uncertainly. Careful to choose his words.

" Where...is...Sakura?"

" I don't know."

When a male didn't know where his female was, the world was not a safe place to be. He'd search to the ends of the earth and back again for her. A special instinct was placed in each immortal male, for it to take over for the purpose of finding his mate. The Instinct was both a curse and a gift, you can use it to find your female. But, it guarded her with a ferocity much larger and deadlier that anything in myths or legends. If a male was not yet mated, and the Instinct took over, even the most terrifying immortal warriors would step aside there guard and let him rampage a village if it sensed her near.

Sasuke and Neji stared at each other for a moment before coming to a decision.

_'Time to let the beast out of it's cage.'_

**WAS THAT AWSOME OR WHAT! I like adding things like that ^ in. It fun to write about posessiveness. If only the men on this earth were actually like that *stars in eyes***

**REVIEW CAUSE THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**REMEMBR, ANY IDEAS ARE GREATFUL!**


	12. Frantic Girls and Fainting Vampires

Frantic Girls and Fainting Vampires

**So last time was when sasuke and neji have a hissy fit, i hoped you liked that paragraph about the Instinct. I got it from a book, but it was actually used for were-wolves.**

**P.S I just read a story and the author said she got a review saying that she added to someones unrecomended author list. WHAT THE HELL! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF IF YOU HAVE ONE! if you do have one and you are reading my story GET LOST! this site is not for people like that JEEZ! Anyway, on a lighter note, my name is now Sakura's-Perverted-Inner. I think this name might be the **_**one.**_

**I got this one up early so be greateful and REVIEW!**

" It's okay, Sakura. We'll take care of you, you don't have to worry about a thing." Mikoto said, rubbing my back in a soothing manner. She really did sound convincing.I looked over Mikoto's shoulder and Tenten gave me a warm smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

" In case you're wondering, we're at the Uchiha compound. You'll be okay here, we've got food prepared for you." Mikoto assured me.

I started to reply, but suddenly, I felt a shiver go up my spine. Mikoto let go of me and I frowned, Tenten seemed to have felt a shiver as well since she was giggling like mad. It was kinda ticklish.

**A/N YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS! *wink, wink* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, ITS TWO HOT GUYS ON PERSUTE OF THEIR MATE!**

Mikoto's eyes darted to me and Tenten, then she said something that I never would've thought she would, " Fuck!" I could only gape at Mikoto, she was such a real lady that you'd think she'd say 'my goodness' or 'oh gosh' but no. She goes with 'fuck'. I'm really glad that she's my mother-in-law.

" Oh crap," Mikoto said, worried about something," I knew I shouldn't have taken you two. Honestly, I really need to think before I do stuff." Mikoto started to fan herself in a girly manner as she paced along the carpeted floor.

" What's wrong, Mikoto-san?" Tenten asked unsurely. She was worried for the usually calm woman. As was I.

Mikoto started to mumble rapidly, sometimes stopping in her stride, but then shaking her head and resuming it. I finally had enough and stood in front of Mikoto as she turned around. Too say that she jumped out of her skin would be and understatement in itself, she practically flew across the room with a yelp. I eyed her like she was crazy.

" Mikoto," I said warily, " why are you scared?"

She seemed like she really wanted to run, however my intense gaze made her stay put. She knew well not to get a pregnant woman angry.

" Well, I guess I was a bit too giddy back at the castle," She said, once again twiddling her thumbs, a nervous habit of hers," They're going to come looking for you."

I rolled my eyes, " We already know that, that's why we're trying to shop as fast as we can."

Mikoto shook her head, " No, I kind of maybe sort of left out a couple of details."

Tenten and I looked at each other before cornering Mikoto with auras of certain death surrounding us.

" Just what, _exactly_, did you leave out?"

...

Two immortals leaped from branch to branch, ignoring the leaves that landed on their enlarged forms. With each leap, they felt their female's presence growing nearer and nearer. Grey skin brushed swiftly across the bark, but the much fearsome vampire paid no heed. His mind set on one thing only.

_'Find her'_ A deadly voice whispered in the back of the vampire's mind.

_'Find her and claim her, again and again...'_

One man, his face deadly calm, his eyes white almost glowing in the dimming sun. The other, his emotionless emotioness face, seeming like he was not guarded but he was. With each leap, each step, finding out the fact that his mate was near made him more and more intimidating. Ferocious even if you get to close. The forest whispered as the two males charged through.

_'Find her'_

They didn't talk to each other, for who knew what would be said. Not even a glance was exchanged, it would signal competition. A male during the Instinct was heavily suspicious, even a mere glance from another male resulted in death. Jealousy was not the word used, it wasn't described as anything but the Instinct. They both demanded their females touch, craving her skin, the need for her was greater than any other. Even the faintness of her scent, they grasped onto it like their very soul was at sacrifice.

_'Find her'_

As quick as they were running, both heads of the males snapped up. Ahead was a gate, a gate with more than fifty miles of wall stretching out both ways. A city..

_'Found her...'_

...

" The Instinct!"

" No way is he claiming me, not tonight!"

" What if he harms the baby!"

" What if he impregnates me!"

" Mikoto!" Tenten and I shouted in unison.

Mikoto genuinely looked regretful, " I'm so sorry, both of you. But maybe if we get you back quickly enough-"

" Let's go then!" We declared, already rushing to the door.

5 minutes later

" This is not happening!"

" I bet it was that panther dude!"

" My beautiful car!"

We'd walked back to the bridge to find...no car. Not even a trace of mint green metal anywhere. It must be a nightmare, this is not real. Though when I closed my eyes shut, tempted to click my heels three times, and opened them, we were still in Konoha. It was worth a try...

" How do we get back?"Tenten asked, scouting the space around us. No doubt that she was looking for a car we could hijack.

" Well," Mikoto said, " I could take you there, but I have no guarantee about the baby-"

" Nope! No way are we taking that chance." I patted the little bump, indicating who the 'we' was.

Mikoto nodded in understanding, she began to look with Tenten. Yep, they were going to hijack a car.

" Found one! And she's a beauty." Tenten exclaimed, pointing to a silver Porsche.

I had to admit, I did feel bad climbing into the backseat knowing that someone paid good money for it. But wasn't my life worth more that a car? Running to the car deemed more difficult, I still had the light blue summer dress on, but when I ran I could feel the extra weight of the bump. It made me feel warm and giddy thinking about if it would be a girl or a boy, although that feeling disappeared when I thought of Sasuke. Mikoto said it was the Instinct, more dangerous than anything on earth when a male is over come by it.

But this was Sasuke and Neji, they were the most stoic people I'd ever met. They always kept there calm, if not most times. They surely wouldn't let another part of their mind take over them just to find us, right?

The sun had almost set, lanterns were lit and lights from houses bathed the streets. It was a peaceful night, if you excuse the drunk witch now and then. I'm serious, witches were outside, singing to their hearts content and wiggling their fingers at any passer by. Some shot each other with beams and some even had toy wands to swat each other on the backside with. They really were different from the fairytales...

Then a figure was flung from one of the bars right in front of our car, taking me out of my dream world.I gasped and leaned forward to see out of the front window. Tenten could barely contain her laugh as she lowered her head on the wheel and was almost crying from laughing. Then the figure stood up, shakily, and pointed an accusing finger at the guard.

" You have no right to ban me! I am Karin Tochigi, I have the power!"

All life seemed to stop as we stared, dead-panned at a drunk Karin. Her red hair was swinging loosely and her cocktail dress had rode up to reveal a frilly thong. It was a very disturbing sight. Just then, Amaya, calmly walked out of the bar with her hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes nearly closed as she giggled at Karin.

I preyed Karin didn't look towards us, but she did. The car's head lights illuminated Karin like a spot light, she squinted her eyes to get a better look at the driver. I dipped my head down, but I wasn't fast enough.

" You!" Karin snarled, stumbling towards the car.

" Reverse!" I shouted at Tenten, " Revers or run her over!"

Tenten put the gear in reverse and I shot forward, Mikoto caught me before serious damage was done. But it took five seconds of reversing before the car came to an abrupt halt, then tilted forward. I looked back but could only see the hood of the car and someone's hand. Then the car was completely lifted off the ground and smashed back down again. The windows smashed and I hunched over in an attempt to protect my stomach.

Mikoto got out of the car and at speed no slower that Sasuke's, she jumped behind the car and attacked the person. I peered behind the car and saw it was Amaya fighting Mikoto. I was so engrosed in the fight that I didn't hear Tenten shout my name. In seconds, the back door was roughly opened and my hair was grabbed in a vise like grip. Alarm bells went off in my head, so I kicked and squirmed with all the energy I had left. I could feel the pulse coming back, like punches to my womb, but it didn't hurt, it encouraged me. This baby didn't want me to get hurt, but if I didn't fight then...

With a screech, Karin yanked me from the car. My back hitting the ground with a forceful thud, my ears were ringing. I heard Tenten shouting and the slam of a car door. But Karin whispered in my ear so harshly I forgot the world around me.

" You bitch! Your precious _Sasuke-kun_ took away my fortune. Kenji-kun is worthless now!"

So that's what Sasuke did to them. Smart man.

" Amaya-chan's family is going down as well. Do you know how that feels, of course you don't!"

She was wrong, I did know how it felt for your shoes to be worth more than you were. I lived like that for ten years. Karin doesn't know the meaning of going down!

But before I could retaliate, Karin pulled my hair to the ground making my head pound. That was definitely going to hurt in the morning.

" Get off her you fat cow!" Tenten launched herself at Karin with a warrior cry, hauling Karin down by the neck. Karin screamed and tried to push Tenten off of her, but Tenten was mad with fury.

" Why...don't...you...just...fucking...jump...off...a...cliff...and...fucking...die!" Tenten said in between powerful punches to Karin's face. Now I get the concept 'Fists of Fury'. I tried to stand up but I fell back down on my ass, this dress will have to go through a serious washing machine. I stood up again, this time not falling but my legs shook. I backed away from the scene, wincing as my head pounded.

A loud crash sounded behind the car, Amaya had through Mikoto into one of the shop's windows. Then, for a split second, our eyes locked. She started for me, her hands in tight fists. I clutched my stomach and backed away, but I tripped. From the force to my back earlier, this time it was a thousand times worse. I felt my bones pounding and the pulse, the pulse was so angry that it mad me want to cry. Not from pain, but the fact that Amaya could kill my baby with just one punch.

" Where's your lovely Sasuke now, Queen of the Vampires." Amaya hissed mockingly at me.

There were gasps all around when Amaya said that. Apparenly they didn't know I was supposedly the 'Queen of Vampires'. Amaya grabbed my left ankle and hauled me towards her. I kicked her more times than I could count, but she didn't pause or stop even when I burst her nose. She raised her fist, ready to take me out with one blow. I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged my stomach fiercely.

" No, wait! She's pregnant!" Mikoto cried.

Time seemed to stop right there. I opened my eyes and there was Amaya's fist, two inches away from my face. Everything was quiet, I thought it was because of the statement but the people weren't staring at me.

" No! This isn't what it looks like! She's lying, she's not pregnant!" Amaya screamed hysterically at something behind me. To disagree with her point, the pulse came back like a steady heartbeat. Some people fled from us, some backed away in shock and fear. I was still on my back, so I turned on my side, still clutching my stomach. Amaya was frantically trying to run away, but she kept tripping. I bent my head, to see what everyone was staring at.

There, standing in the middle of the street, was Sasuke and Neji. Or the little details that signifies it was Sasuke and Neji. They were completely different, but my attention was trained on Sasuke. It wasn't the form he was in when he fought, it was much more intense. His grey skin seemed to blend in with the darkness, his hair was the colour of an ocean. But his eyes, instead of the dull red, they were all black. All parts of his eyes were black like the onyx his hair once was. He'd gotten much taller, bigger to say the least. He didn't have his shirt on, damn, he really _did_ get bigger. Great, here was Sasuke during the Instinct and I'm ogling his torso. There is something seriously wrong with me.

Amaya scrambled back to the car, failing to explain what she'd done. Her eyes started to water as she called for her daddy. But no one moved, no one spoke. They just stood.

" Ow! You bitch, that was dirty!" Tenten yelled, kicking Karin to the car. Karin's back bent, making a cracking sound. I winced and silently congratulated Tenten. But it was short-lived. Neji, his eyes white and ever towering frame snatched Karin's neck. His face was so impassive, even when Karin clawed at his hand, he didn't acknowledge her. Then, he flicked his wrist, Karin's neck cracked.

Tenten was frozen on the spot, but she didn't look scared. As she proved,

" Hey! I had the upper hand, you idiot! Fuck, I was gonna-Wah! Put me down right now!"

Neji had lifted Tenten, one arm under her knees and neck. She pounded on his shoulder, but then Neji gave her the scariest look, one that could've rivaled Sasuke's. Tenten shut up instantly. They disappeared without another word. I heard footsteps coming my way behind me, not knowing who it was, I started to shift to the side of the street. But I didn't get barely one foot when Amaya's bloodcurdling scream erupted through the night. I didn't dare look back at her.

I turned my head at the sound of shuffling glass, Mikoto was leaning on the window frame. Her face filled with regret. Before I could say or do anything, the people that were left on the street screamed and ran off. There expressions of fear and worry were forever printed in my mind. And soon, the street was empty. Lanterns littered the ground where people had fled.

The pulse beat against my hand and I rubbed my thumb over the bump. What now?

My question was answered when Sasuke's cool hands gathered me up in his arms. My heart became rapid once more when I felt his rough breath against my neck. He set me in his arms bridal style and with one last look behind him, we disappeared into the night. I closed my eyes and grasped the bump, afraid that the speed would damage it.

It wasn't long before we were standing in front of the bedroom door. Without turning the lights on, Sasuke walked in with me in tow. The door shut behind us with a click, then everything was silent.

" S-Sasuke?" I carefully brought my hand up to his cheek and stroked it gently. He was dangerous in this state, now he knows I'm pregnant...I don't know what he'll do. He started to walk to the bed, I didn't say a word. He set me down so gently I felt like a feather, making me feel fragile to touch. In the dark I couldn't see anything except shadows. Sasuke's towering shadow had all of my attention.

Then I heard Sasuke's knees drop to the ground, before I could comprehend what happened, the side of his face was pressed tightly against my stomach. More precisely his ear, like he was listening for something. His muscular arms rapped tightly around me.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Pulse_

Sasuke jerked back as if the pulse had kicked his face. Then I felt his coal like eyes on me, I nodded in the darkness.

" ...We're pregnant..." I whispered.

Sasuke's arms loosened around me until I couldn't feel them anymore. I reached out for him but a dull thus echoed in the room.

Did he just...Uchiha Sasuke has just fainted!

**EVILNESS CAN'T BE CURED! REVIEW!**


	13. Sasuke's Mistake

Sasuke's Mistake

**YAY! your reviews cheered me up! I've got the cold right now and i feel so horrible. I'm being forced to go to school, for revenge i have sneezed on everyone and contaminated people and all the teachers much to my parents disapproval.**

**And guess what! I'm getting my yearbook photo taken tomorrow! Haha, i'm gonna sneeze right when the pics been taken. that will be my new passport photo, hehe!**

**LEGNA-i'm still new to this and i do not know what a mary sue is. what is it? i'll try to make her less of it if i know what it means. Anyone help?**

**BTW i'm not really happy with the chapter, you'll see why when you read**

" Oh my friggin' god! Sasuke, don't die now, you have responsibilities!" I cried while scrambling to turn the light on. I can't believe him! I'm having a harder time than he is and he just ups and faints like a sissy!

" Sasuke!" I slapped his face, he was still in the changed form but I didn't care.

" Wake up!" I straddled his hips to get a good slapping proximity. His eyes stayed shut.

I let out a frustrated sigh and slumped over, not caring about how fat I looked with the bump. It was about...6cm out when I sat like this. Anyway, I can't believe the idiot fainted, now what am I going to do? If he was like this when just finding out about me being pregnant, then what's he going to be like when the baby comes?

" Ugh! You're no help at all!" I hissed at his unconscious form.

Gazing down at him, he looked peaceful almost. His long hair was spread out around his head and his face looked calm. Although, I knew that would be the last thing he'd be when he wakes up.

Hardly gaining control over myself, I reached out and stroked his hair. It was soft as usual, maybe softer than mine. I traced down his fore head and frowned, it was like a star shape crossing over his eyebrows, which caught my attention. Does he pluck them or wax them? He had long eyelashes, perfect for puppy dog eyes but the great Sasuke Uchiha was too cool for that. His nose was so cute, tiny and perfect enough to bite. Then his oh so delicious lips that were just begging to be kissed. But only by me. And lastly, that stubborn chin of his that he uses against me. When he gets authoritive and tilts his head up...Hello Sexy! Holla at your gurl!

I sighed, " You really are a piece of work." I patted his cheek and stood up. Well...I would've stood up if a big, grey hand hadn't grabbed onto my wrist. Oh, he's awake...

Alarm! Alarm! Run! Run! Call 911-!

" Stop planning to escape."

I looked down and full onyx eyes stared up at me. They shined like jewels, so beautiful. The amazing orbs travelled down my body, it felt like I was examined. Then, his eyes were intently trained on the bump. I pulled on my wrist but he wouldn't let it go.

" I-I...look! I was going to-but then that happened and I was-Stop staring at it!" I screeched, finally freeing my wrist to hug my protruding stomach. I didn't like the intense look he was giving it. He sat up, with me still straddling him, and pulled my hands away from the bump.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked in a low tone.

" I said I was going to tell you but-"

" Sakura, you left the castle, abandoned me, and almost got killed!"

" Well, I wasn't! Besides, you don't own me, I'm just your wife-"

" Just my wife! Your my mate who's pregnant with my child and in fact, yes, I do own you!"

He's really pushing, _really_ pushing it. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him and pulled my hands from his grasp. His face was just inches from mine and I could almost see my reflection in the gleam of his eyes. I looked a mess...

" If that's the way you see me, as something you own, then you can go fuck yourself." I growled at him before standing up. This time dodging his reaching hands.

" Sakura! You're not leaving this room!" He bellowed.

I opened the door, stepped out and called back to him, " I just did!" And I shut the door on him.

His roar seemed to echo off the hallway walls but I paid no heed. Who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't own me, I can just walk out of this place if I want. Yeah, that's what I will do-

" Sakura!" Another roar and I heard the bang of a door hitting a wall. I clenched my teeth together and turned around. I didn't even have time to breathe before Sasuke pinned me against the wall. I could hear his claws digging into the wood right beside my shoulders. Normally this type of thing really turned me on. But looking into Sasuke's eyes, I felt something that I hadn't felt in a while. Fear.

The pulse started to beat, I didn't want to be around Sasuke like this. And then, a burning sensation started at my neck. It felt like fire against my skin, that hadn't happened for months. Right at where the spot Sasuke marked me as his, it flamed like him. Mostly when he was angry, but this pain was more intense. It was something else compared to the last times. It wasn't comforting, it wasn't the warmth of a water bottle. This was the fire of rage, destruction...fire of Instinct.

This Sasuke scared me, he wasn't the stoic, calm, smart Sasuke. This was a feral, dangerous and uncontrollable being that stood before me. No heat radiated off his body like it would normally do at such close contact. His breaths were cold and uneven. His eyes, they were like glass. Once black as night, now red as ruby. They looked crazed, almost looking like they were shaking.

_Pulse_

My mind went blank, this wasn't right. This is not Sasuke, but to prove my point, a rough, calloused hand moved to touch my cheek. My back was plastered firmly against the wall, my hands outstretched against it in case the need to push myself off and sprint away arose. Although, getting away would deem difficult. Sasuke had caged me against the wall, his thick, toned arms on each side of me. His hand continued to reach for my frozen cheek in a manner of affection, but I did one thing that I knew I'd regret for the rest of my immortal life.

_Pulse_

I flinched away from his hand.

_...Pulse_

He stilled. It was like time had stopped as well. His hand stopped reaching for me as if I'd just told him that I hated him. I knew I shouldn't have flinched, I should've been calm. But, in the moment where a vampire who is on the brink of the Instinct and is about at least ten inches taller than you with muscles that could put Taylor Lautner to shame, wouldn't you be a _tiny_ bit frightened?

(A/N i know you wouldn't be frightened but come on, just stick with this dangerous, scary mood of the story.)

His hand stated to shake, then his whole body quivered. My eyes widened and my sweaty palms clenched in a fist as if willing myself to calm down. But I couldn't, no matter how many times I thought of reassuring things, it was Sasuke that filled my head. His eyes stayed shut and for a second I was thankful I didn't have to look into those unfamiliar eyes.

_...Pulse_

Then suddenly, it was like a dam had burst. Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his crimson orbs maddened. His hand slammed back against the wall, the wood crushed into splinter just inches from me. Some splinters hit my bare shoulders, some even drew blood. Sparks started to come from Sasuke's hand, then turned into balls of lightning.

The pulse got quicker and quicker. Like little butterfly wings only much harder. It was angry, but I couldn't get away.

I was terrified, my breath was coming out in short pants and my shoulders were hunched up to protect my neck from anything sharp. Splinters continued to fly as the lightning in Sasuke's hands tore away at the wood. Sparks hit me, I squeezed my eyes shut and crossed my arms over my shoulders to protect the sensitive skin. My neck burned, hotter than the sparks.

" Why, Sakura?" Sasuke thundered, his voice broke at my name.

I didn't open my eyes, I couldn't stop shaking. And then my eyes watered.

" You know I'd never hurt you! Sakura, I'm begging you, don't fear me!" He thundered again, but it sounded like a plea. He was in pain.

" I'll protect you! I'll protect the baby for you, just look at me!"

I couldn't think, I was too scared to think. Splinters jabbed into my face and hair, sparks flew at me from different angles. My hands left my shoulder to protect my head. I let my tears flow freely down my face to my trembling lips. I could hear Sasuke's rapid breathing through the booming of thunder.

" Sakura!" His voice broke again. Like in pain, undeniable pain.

In the exact moment I chose to open my eyes, Sasuke disappeared. Splinters and sparks stopped jagging me and it was silent for a moment. Until muffled yells sounded from down the hall.

Naruto was holding Sasuke down. Like Sasuke, Naruto had changed, but unlike Sasuke, he looked in control. A sort of red glow surrounded Naruto as he fought to hold Sasuke down. His eyes were glowing yellow and...is that a tail?

" No, Sakura!" My thoughts were cut off when I heard Sasuke cry for me.

So much pain was in his eyes I couldn't bear to look at them for too long. They'd gone back to his normal black, but he was still the same as before. His hand stretched towards me, then it was as if time had stopped.

I could go to him. I could choose to go to him, tell Naruto that I could handle it and take the pain away from Sasuke. I had a choice to risk the baby.

...One that I wasn't going to take.

" Please!"

I turned my head away from him and cried as my heart broke.

Naruto dragged a grief-stricken Sasuke away. Everything was silent, I slid down the wall and landed with a thud on the hard wood floor. I cried, I cried so hard that I went numb. I wanted to run after him, tell him that I was here and wasn't going anywhere. But, the pulse put me to reason. He could've hurt it, he could've killed it without a second glance.

I don't know how long I sat there, hunched against the wall. My head was pounding, as if I'd been beat with a hammer. Is that what it feels like when your heart's breaking? Everything hurt, the parts where the splinters and sparks had drew blood. My back hurt from being hunched over. And my neck hurt, it didn't burn. It ached. It ached as a heart would. Sasuke's heart...

Light thudding of footsteps sounded down the hall to my left, I tilted my head up a fraction. Hinata stood before me, her hands on her knees and breathing heavily. Her clear eyes showed a lot of emotion, in that moment I decided that I hated eyes. They were the window to the soul, a soul should be kept private. Never to be seen. Like Sasuke's eyes...

Hinata ran to me as I broke down in tears again. She wrapped her arms around me and held me like a mother would a child. I clung to her like a life line. I don't know how I produced any more tears, but I did. I cried and cried, until there was nothing left. Not only my body felt numb, but _I_ felt numb.

Hinata didn't say anything. She was good at that, knowing exactly what to do at the right moment. She wouldn't try to say that 'everything's going to be alright' and that 'it'll get better', she understood, somehow.

She lead me back to her room, Naruto was still probably with...Sasuke. It hurt to say his name. As Hinata sat me on her bed, I began to think what would've happened if I had gone to him. He'd be calm right now, he'd calm down and everything would be fine. I shook my head stiffly and tried to stop the guilt that was building.

What was the Instinct? It reawakens things, things that should be left alone.

I frowned and let my head fall into my hands. Hinata had left for the bathroom to get me a wet cloth. I was burning up due to my never ending crying. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get Sasuke out of my head. His eyes...Oh god, his eyes! I pulled at my hair and let out a frustrated scream. Hinata's arms were around me instantly. His eyes were so full of pain, pain that I fucking caused! I need to go back, I need to tell him that I love him, then it'll all go back to normal.

" Sakura, don't regret it."

I glanced side ways at Hinata. Her face was expressionless but her voice held great emotion.

" That wasn't Sasuke, it was something else that controlled him."

" But how do you know that, you weren't there-"

" Naruto-kun heard the crashing and refused to take me. However, I reminded him of the many other separate rooms in the castle that I'd gladly move into." Hinata said, with a bit of amusement in her voice..Wait...

" You didn't stutter!" I almost shouted, pointing a finger at her.

Hinata blinked then lost her calm composure, " A-ah, t-that sometimes h-happens when I'm c-confident about something."

I quirked my eyebrow at that, it was the first time I'd ever heard Hinata spoke a full sentance fluidly. She did sound confident.

" I-I figured that y-you wanted to cry a-alone so I held b-back." Hinata said, twidling her fingers.

I took the wet cloth from her and placed it against my head. My breathing had some what slowed down to a farely normal pace. The pulse was still going on. It didn't leave me this time when I cried, thankfully. I tried my best to stop shaking, but it was a losing battle. Hinata didn't say anymore and continued to rub my back soothingly.

How could I see Sasuke again?

How long will he be like that?

Where did Naruto take him?

I asked myself these questions, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to the last one.

Did I break his heart?

**(purses lips) So...kind of a depressing chapter, huh? I know it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to be, but that's the way stories go. I'm not particulary happy with this chapter, mainly because I wanted it to stop when Hinata was running to Sakura but I didn't have enough words. I hope you can forgive me for a crappy chappie.**

**There will be more info of the Insinct next chapter and maybe we'll see how Sasuke's doing. **

**Review and stuff**


	14. Demanding Touch

Demanding Touch

***grins* WE HAVE 100 REVIEWS! WOOT WOOT! my 100th reviewer Natascha-chan, i luv you so very much and to all that reviewed as well.**

**Okay, I have read some books to get me in the mood for this chap so hopefully you'll like it. I know i do *wink wink***

**I KNOW THAT I TOOK AGES UPDATING BUT...i really don't have an excuse except that i broke my thumb whilst jumping off my shed onto my trampoline. Yeah, i'm that kinda person.**

**AND I FORGOT LAST CHAP TO THANK PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS! I MAY NOT BE USING THEM NOW BUT THEY WILL DEFINATELY BE USED IN FUTURE CHAPS.**

**Oh well, ON WITH SASUSAKUNESS!**

It was dark. The moon's light gleamed through the metal bars of a cell. A cell occupied by something, something that goes bump in the night. Stone cold walls surrounded this being who belonged to the shadows, chains of iron steel restricted him of the slightest movement. His ears twitched as a mouse scurried along the door of his container, a low growl from the prisoner made the small animal scrambled away into a hole in the wall.

He made no move to escape, though the chains were placed by a witch's curse so as no immortal could break loose. He has tried though, he still tried even when a dark mist started to descend over his eyes. Slowly, he was giving in to the demon inside, the thing that had ruled out his actions so far. The actions that caused him pain and grief, but the demon held no guilt.

He'd called for her, his mate, over and over. Still calling when his voice got hoarce and broke. Yet still, he had no sense of her. She was out of his reach, and it made the demon want her more. He needed to see her, see her soft flawless skin. He needed to smell her deep, spring scent. He needed to touch, gods how he needed to touch her. To feel her, to hear her sensuous voice that lured him. Controlled him without her even knowing it. The demon demanded all of those things, completely ruling out any other need he might have. The demon demanded her, his heart just wanted her.

Footsteps echoed some meters down the hall. Glancing up, the vampire hid behind his vail of hair, even though he knew it wouldn't so much as dim the red glow from his eyes. He didn't open his eyes, he didn't want to unless it was his mate that stood before him. From scent and guessing the weight of the footsteps, he could tell distinctly it wasn't her.

The footsteps stopped outside his cell, he could hear the even breathing of the very immortal who was in his way. In his way from finding her...

"Sasuke?" The fox demon whispered. His senses on high alert for any movement that the unstable occupant of the cell might make.

The said occupant tilted his head up to acknowledge his presence. Still, his eyes kept closed.

"Hinata is with Sakura-" Naruto cut short when Sasuke launched out of his sitting position against the wall at the mention of Sakura's name. However, he jolted back by the restraining chains, letting out an animalistic roar of frustration, but also filled with pain. Not the pain from the chains that cut into his wrists, the pain of his mate's name.

Naruto couldn't say that he knew what his best friend was going through, because he had no idea in the matter. He couldn't imagine losing himself completely to the beast within, the Instinct. Never had Naruto unleashed the Instinct, and he hoped he'd never would from seeing Sasuke in such a state.

It wasn't the Sasuke he knew, the Sasuke that he'd grown up with. The Sasuke that would be caught day dreaming of his mate in school. The Sasuke that had been abandoned but kept going on, kept getting stronger for one person. Sasuke was amazing in Naruto's eyes, but, now he was something different.

The vampire's towering frame almost touched the ceiling of the cell. His arms pulled back by the jostling chains, occasional growls that signified death. Naruto hated to see his friend like this, but it was to ensure Sakura's safety.

It was unheard of that a male was kept from his mate. Mostly because nothing could, but a millennium old witch's curse seemed to work. After dragging Sasuke down here six hours ago, Naruto was positive that the vampire would have calmed down by now. He'd heard Sasuke yell Sakura's name over and over again, at one point Naruto was re-thinking his actions to lock Sasuke down there. But then he thought if he was in Sasuke's position, he'd never want to scare Hinata like that. And he knew, somewhere deep down, past the demon, that Sasuke didn't want to be let out. After pushing himself so hard until finding himself deserving of Sakura, Sasuke finally found her. Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke's determination go to waste. Sasuke would beat this, he'd do it for Sakura.

The sound of a deafening cracking noise brought Naruto back to the situation at hand. Sasuke had punched the wall, right next to the metal square that held the chains to the stone wall. The fox demon started forward but stopped when he saw that the chains wouldn't budge from the smashed piece of wall.

He regretted sighing in relief when Sasuke whirled around to face him. His mane of navy hair covered most of his face. Naruto couldn't help but wince at the sight of Sasuke's form in the moonlight's glow. Blood ran down his bare chest from where he'd raked his claws while crying for his mate. Dried blood had hardened on his chest from old gashes. New fresh blood seeped out of the recent ones, Naruto clenched his fists. He'd heard that during the Instinct, the male would go so far as to chew its own limbs off to get to her. Naruto hoped that Sasuke wouldn't get to that stage.

The once light grey skin had darkened to an ash sort of color. It muted out all of the dried blood. His jeans were nearly in shreds, after the first two hours in the cell, Sasuke had shredded his skin everywhere. Naruto had placed jeans in his cell, hoping that Neji wouldn't wonder where his favorite jeans had disappeared to.

Naruto hadn't heard of Neji, he hadn't heard of Tenten either. After hearing that Sasuke _and_ Neji had unleashed the Instinct, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Tenten had made Neji wait for so long, it was a wonder Neji didn't just tell her to shut up then take her. Although, hearing from Hinata of what Tenten was like with forcefulness, he hoped Neji would be gentle with her.

"Let. Me. Out!" Sasuke grated, his voice turning into a snarl at the end.

Naruto gritted his teeth together,"You know I can't. Until you've calmed down-"

"I won't calm down until I see her!"

Naruto ignored him, "Until you calm down, Sakura is forbidden see you. You scared her-"

"No...no! I protected her! Anyone could have got to her if I didn't protect her and the baby!" Sasuke roared, almost sounding as if to convince _himself_.

But Naruto caught onto the last part. The baby? Suddenly, it hit Naruto like an explosion. He was keeping a male from his pregnant female. Naruto's eyes went wide as he took a step back from Sasuke's cell. Naruto disappeared from Sasuke's cell, trying to get to Sakura as fast as he could.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura lay on the bed, sleeping peacefully after hours of crying. Surprisingly to her, she didn't dream of Sasuke, she dreamed of Konoha. It was a beautiful place, the Uchiha's were lucky to live there. Faintly in her dream, she could see Mikoto. Sakura hadn't seen the wrecking ball since Sasuke had taken her back home. Home. It didn't feel like it anymore. Sakura didn't feel safe, she discovered that she was too reliable on Sasuke.

Whenever she got a paper cut, there was Sasuke. Whenever she got hungry, there was Sasuke. Whenever she felt like being a pervert, there was Sasuke. Whenever she pissed off certain female vampires, there was Sasuke, damn it!

She'd told him once that she could protect herself, that he didn't need to keep her safe. How wrong had she been? Obviously the 'ordeal' with Fugaku a couple of months ago wasn't enough to convince her that their world was more dangerous than hers.

She awoke, but there was no sign of Hinata when she reluctantly opened her eyes. The memories of what had happened came crashing back into her head. She groaned and rolled onto her back, covering her eyes with her arm. She felt like she weighed more than a mountain, every movement seemed to take up all of her energy.

"Sakura?" Hinata whispered, creeping closely to the bed.

Sakura gave her a smile that didn't reach all the way, although it seemed to calm Hinata. She'd obviously been worried for her best friend.

"You've b-been asleep for a c-couple of hours." Hinata said with a small smile.

Sakura nodded then blinked the sleep away from her eyes. Sleeping in the afternoon was worse than sleeping at night, especially when in the same bed with a six foot five vampire. Who-when shoved away for need of breathing space-takes all the covers with him. Sakura couldn't help the little flutter in her stomach when she thought of Sasuke's sleeping face. It's just too impossibly cute, the way his bangs fall over his face and sometimes the small amount of drool that rolls down his mouth. It's un-Sasuke-like, that's why it's so irrisistable.

"Do you w-want something to eat, S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

Sakura felt a little bit disappointed that Hinata started to stutter again. Hinata sounded so reasonable and calm when she didn't stutter, her voice was so confident. But Sakura didn't think that she'd get used to the 'confident Hinata'. It just wasn't...Hinata.

Sakura was lost in thought when a bang, then thudding, then the slam of a door being threw open. Sakura instantly sat up straight and her instincts kicked in. She stood up swiftly and was ready to confront the intruder, but before she could utter a word, Naruto had his palm flat against her stomach. His eyes were wide and he was breathing hard, he looked almost frightened.

The pulse beat against his palm hard before he snatched his hand back as if it was painful. The pulse kept beating harshly as Naruto looked anywhere but Sakura.

"N-Naruto-kun? What's wrong? Sakura's fine, s-she just woke up-"

"S-Sakura, you _have_ to go to Sasuke." Naruto stuttered, interrupting Hinata.

Sakura frowned at the fox boy, never once had she heard Naruto stutter. It was a shock to say the least, but she recovered quickly when a quick, harsh beat to her stomach brought her out of her confusion. She looked down, it was beating hard, but not so much that it hurt. Although, she had a feeling of anger swell up inside her. Why should she be angry? Her confusion only increased when Naruto reached for her, and she slapped his hand away.

She stared at her hand, it was as if it was..a force over-powering her hand. It was angry. The baby inside her womb was angry at Naruto for touching her. Never had it beat so fiercely when Sasuke had touched her. At some point, it scared Sakura. But then, she knew that it had the same nature as it's father.

"Sakura, I was wrong to take Sasuke away. I never should have separated you." Naruto said quietly while Hinata stroked his arm soothingly.

Sakura shook her head, "You protected me, Naruto. Anything could have happened-"

"No! You don't understand, Sakura. I-Sasuke-you just have to go to him. You've been away from him too long." Naruto struggled to say, his eyes were haunted.

Sakura didn't know what to say. Naruto was practically asking her to risk the life of _her _baby.

" Please, Sakura! If you don't go to him, he will find you!"

Sakura was taken aback at Naruto's forcefulness of words. She glanced at Hinata who was surprised as well. Sakura had never seen Naruto like that, it scared her. He was portraying Sasuke like he was some kind of monster.

" I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But I can't leave Sasuke like that." Naruto said quietly.

Sakura only had a second's notice when her womb fiercely beat and Naruto had grabbed her. Her pink locks, now down passed her shoulders, were swept back from her face. The walls zoomed passed her, it reminded her of being on a roller coaster.

When her head finally stopped spinning, all she saw was darkness. She was surrounded by dark rock walls, the ceiling had droplets of water leaking down and pattering against the stone cold floor. It was a prison, that much Sakura could confirm. They were standing in a wide hallway, each sides stretching out beyond her site. There were rooms, closed off by dark, rusty iron bars. They were separated by ten feet of wall. All was silent.

Sakura jumped when a warm hand touched her shivering arm. Naruto's blue eyes held deep regret, but Sakura wasn't the least bit concerned how Naruto felt.

"Naruto, please! I really don't want too-" But Sakura's plea was cut off when a loud, ear-splitting roar sounded down the west side of the hallway. Sakura winced but Naruto's expression saddened even more. The walls shook and chips of stone fell to the ground. Before Sakura had recovered, Naruto gave her arm a squeeze and disappeared leaving her alone in the darkness.

She looked all around her, her fear rising each time she saw a shadow.

_"If you don't go to him, he will find you!"_

Sakura contemplated Naruto's statement. Maybe he was just trying to persuade her to see Sasuke, but why? Sasuke had to calm down before Sakura would even look at him. He'd endangered her, her baby, and possibly if Naruto hadn't stepped in, her friends. It wasn't the Sasuke she new, it was something else. Something that made her fear the very ground she walked on. She knew it would seem as if she was over-reacting, but, when you think you know someone, then it turns out...you don't. And it wasn't even that Sasuke had lied to her or did wrong, he'd turned into a demon. Not figuratively.

She swiveled around when she head chains scraping against the walls, far down the dark hall. Then, deafening screeching of what sounded like nails being dragged across stone. An eerie shiver went up her spine.

Slowly, she felt her way along the stone wall using her hands. She felt blind, like she was walking into the very pit of hell. Her bare feet stepped on small stones that made her toes curl with pain.

There was one flaming torch flaming at the end of the hall. It sat next to the same rusty iron bars as the last cells had. As she walked forward, she could hear rasping, something's deep, heavy breathing.

Sakura stood just outside the light of the fire, she couldn't see in the cell. Chains groaned inside the cell and she could hear a sort of ripping sound. It sounded like...flesh.

Sakura squeezed her eyes tight as the being inside her beat calmly. It was like it was trying to reassure her, but it was fighting a losing battle. Sakura took a step forward, into the circle of light. The chains stopped moving instantly, all she could hear were the steady drips of water hitting the ground behind her. She opened her eyes, all she could see was a shadow illuminated by the moon's light. It The shadow was hunched over, it's arms pulled back facing the wall. She could feel intense eyes on her.

"Sasuke..." She whispered softly whilst taking another step forward.

Suddenly, the shadow rose. Then another groan of the chains, but this time it was followed by loud cracks inside the cell. Pieces of rock flew out between the bars of the cell and Sakura moved back. She only got to the edge of the light when something banged against the bars. She looked up...

"Sakura..."

**(SQUELS) OMG! I AM VERY PROUD OF THIS CHAP! another cliffy but i dont want to hear any moaning. **

**REVIEW FOR POSSESSIVE SASUKE WHO REALLY NEEDS A CUDDLE!**


	15. Temptation Of A Demon

Temptation Of A Demon

**HAHA! NOT EVEN CHOCOLATE CAKE CAN RIVAL MY HAPPINESS FOR YOU REVIEWERS!**

**MWAH! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG KISSES AND HUGS FROM ME!**

**i'm sorry that updates are getting slower...and slower. I can't set a date for updates but i can promise that they will always pop up randomly in a month. Or if i'm feeling hyped up then there will be more. like this one.**

**MORE SASUSAKU POSSESSIVENESS COMING UP!**

(before Sakura saw Sasuke in the cell)

He'd touched her. The fucking fox had laid his dirty paws on his mate! He'd heard fox demon arrive just down the corridor with his reason to live. And...he...fucking...touched...her! Sasuke reared his head back as he smelled Sakura's scent getting stronger and stronger. He pulled on the chains again and let out a roar of frustration as they didn't break. He could hear her voice, her beautiful voice that made him scream with want. Her fear mingled with anxiousness in her scent. She shouldn't be scared, she has to listen to her wants and desires. He could taste it on the tip of his tongue, his female wants him. She wants him but she denies! His claws scraped against the stone cell he was confined to.

Just one touch. One chance to know she was there, that she hadn't left him. But, he knew he wouldn't be sated with just that. He needed to feel her, to caress her skin and claim her. He needed her to call out _his_ name, let everyone know that she was his. Gods, to be inside her again and know that no one else would bring her such pleasure. It scorched his mind.

She was getting closer, it made him more determined. He cursed time for being too slow to bring her to him. He could already see her enticing face, burned into his mind. He was drunk with her scent, the need to bury his head at the crook of her neck where the smell was strongest was alluring him. He wanted to growl with pride at his mate, she was exquisite. And, she carried his child. Binding them even tighter together. That's what he needed, he needed to be closer. When he got out of here, all the demons in the world couldn't separate them. Ever!

XxXxXxX

Sakura stared at Sasuke. Willing herself not to let the tears show. He'd launched himself at the bars in an attempt to break him, but it was useless. Sakura felt dizzy and nautious, the sight of Sasuke...she never thought he'd be that bad.

The shredded skin of his wrists and hands hung loosely. Gallons of blood poured from them, streaming down the bars. He'd ripped his skin to force his hands out of the chains, the red liquid dripped from his claws. His dark skin was covered in thick blood, her gaze traveled from his hands, up the gashes on his arms and gasped at his chest. Like a coat, blood covered every inch of him. She could see deep gashes, old and new all over his chest. The slashes gave her a view of some of his rib cage. It made her sick but she willed herself to look at his face.

She'd seen the many expressions of Sasuke, but now...She had to look away in fear she'd drown in tears. Her heart clenched when he tried to bend the bars, she felt like scum. She was scared of her own-and the baby's-safety and didn't even think of how Sasuke could be feeling. He looked within an inch of his life and still she clutched her stomach protectively.

After giving up on bending the the bars, he whimpered and reached an arm through the bar. Sakura didn't know what to do, she was more confused than when she tried to figure out how a toaster knew when the toast was ready. Wikipedia told her, she was six years old so know one could really blame her.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's out-stretched hand. It was already beginning to heal, a wave of relief washed over her. Maybe if she stayed, he'd stop hurting himself. But then she'd be torturing him even more.

"Please," Sasuke bit out, as if he sensed her uncertainty, "Sakura, please!"

And before she knew it, she was practically running to the bars. Tears streaming down her face when Sasuke's bloody hand fisted in her hair and pulled her tight against the metal poles. His hands were shaking and his breathing was uneven, she reached through the bars and grabbed at him desperately. They were completely restricted except for their hands, the bars were to close together for even the lightest brush of their lips.

Sasuke whined as Sakura rubbed her thumb over the healing cut on his cheek. To feel her tender touch, after so long. He'd never let her go, never again will she be kept from him.

Sakura sobbed uncontrolably, she hadn't know how much she missed his touch. A warm sensation went through her and she knew where it was coming from, it was really just like its father. She pulled back, Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction before his grip on her tightened. He was afraid she'd leave him again.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered. She'd been so stupid trying to convince herself that staying away from Sasuke was for the best.

Sasuke stayed silent and stared intently into her eyes, like the first time he'd seen her. She truly did hurt him.

Sasuke inclined his head behind her, keys hung on a hook, they gleamed in the torch's light. Sakura furrowed her brows.

"Did-did Naruto hang those up there to torment you?" Sakura questioned, a slight bit of annoyance lingering in her tone.

Before Sasuke could even tell her that that was the only place they could put the keys, her eyes flared and she muttered of inhumane ways to kill Naruto.

Sakura walked over to the hook on the wall, she was furious at Naruto for multiple things. For dragging Sasuke down here, even though her safety was at stake. For leaving her here, which was a really creepy place. And for tormenting her husband by putting the keys just out of his reach. She huffed as she grabbed the keys.

Just as she put the keys in the lock, just as she was about to turn the key, a gust of mind blew her hair around her shoulders. But it wasn't from the front, it was behind her. She saw Sasuke tense, then his fingers curled around the bars in a tight grip.

"I wouldn't let him out of that cell, Sakura-san." A smooth voice said behind her.

Sakura turned around swiftly to see six men. The one that had spoke looked like a young man with silver hair and glasses. He stood behind a...he looked like that guy out of Harry Potter. Voldemort? Yeah, voldemort.

Sasuke let one of the bars go to curl an arm around Sakura's stomach, thankfully his arms were healed. Her back was pressed firmly against the bars and she still held the key in the lock but didn't turn it. Sasuke's breathing on her neck made her shiver inwardly.

The six men stood in the shadows, probably for a sort of dramatic effect, but it was working. Sakura clutched the key harder in her hand, Sasuke hadn't tried to let himself out...yet.

"Hello, Queen Sakura," The voldemort look-alike said, although it came out as a hiss.

He was tall and slender, and his hair-much to Sakura's surprise-was longer that hers. His face was thin, and his eyes pierced through her like an arrow.

"I am Orochimaru, councilor of the demons and advisor to Danzo, King of the Demons. My sources have told me about Uchiha Sasuke's...condition and I can see that they spoke the truth." Orochimar explained, sounding a bit smug.

Sasuke's hand fisted against her dress but didn't speak. Obviously this _Danzo_ person was intimidating to him. And, considering that Sasuke was still in his changed form and partly over-powered by the Instinct, if he spoke she didn't think he'd be very pleasant.

"Isn't this a vampire matter? Why are demons getting involved?" Sakura asked impatiently. She had just been about to be reunited with Sasuke but now it was too dangerous since he'd probably have a blanket party with the six men.

(A/N a blanket party is an old saying and doing where you throw a blanket over someone and beat the crap out of them.)

Orochimaru smirked, "Sakura-chan-" Orochimaru was cut off by a low, threatening growl from Sasuke. Orochimar glanced passed Sakura to lightly narrow his eyes at Sasuke, which received him a deadly glare from Sakura. He quickly looked back to her and smiled, obviously wanting to get on her good side but he'd already lost her when he called Sasuke a condition.

"Sakura-_san_, it might be a vampiric matter, but obviously Sasuke's coucil would not put their king away. It is by law that others may solve the situation."

Sakura took a deep breath, "And what, may I ask, has your sources informed you of?"

"Kabuto, my assistant, gathered our sources and they have told us that Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji have unleashed their inner demons and put humans and our kind in danger. Hyuga is charged with the murder of Karin Yoshida, mate to Kenji Yoshida. He is one of our sources, the loss of his mate is disturbing him greatly. Sakura, your husband is charged with the murder of Amaya Narita, heir to the Narita clan. Her family are very distressed that she was killed by their own king whom they have been loyal to."

Sakura gawked at Orochimaru. Amaya's family are 'very distressed' at Amaya's death. Well, she was already dead to begin with.

"Well? What is your decision with this?" Sakura asked, slightly worried if they still had a death penalty in their world.

Kabuto stepped up beside Orochimaru, Sakura didn't like the smirk on his face.

"The fact is, Sakura-chan," He ignored the more severe growl from Sasuke, "In the stage that Sasuke is in right now, there is no telling when he will come to his senses. It is vital that he stay detained until the council have come to a decision. So, I urge you to hand the key over and follow us where we can take you to a safer place-"

Sakura heard Sasuke take a sharp intake of breath and curled his other arm around her. She could feel his whole body quivering.

Kabuto saw this and smirked, although, Sakura smiled sweetly back at him.

"Sorry about this, but I don't really like you." And she turned the key, opening Sasuke's cell.

The click of the lock being opened seemed to echo through the dark prison. Kabuto's eyes widened as did Orochimaru's.

"Fuck no!" One of the men exclaimed then ran back through the prison, others followed suit.

Sakura arched a delicate eyebrow at the two remaining men, Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Follow when you're done, honey." Sakura said in a sing song voice to Sasuke, who hadn't made a move yet.

Sakura grabbed the flaming torch and walked passed the two demons who were, to say the least, shitting themselves. She got about ten steps when she heard running, then banging, then...screaming. Sakura found the entrance and climbed up the steps, the other men who ran away had obviously gotten lost in the maze. With the torch in hand, she climbed the steps easily and could see the door. She opened it and left it open, she saw that she was outside. The dungeon was outside about a mile from the castle. The prison was well hid underground, although she couldn't help but think if it was sound proof.

She walked leisurely back to her home, not the least bit frightened anymore. Although, when a god-forsaken crow let out a squak in the forest behind her, she stumbled and cursed.

"Stupid crow, I'd eat you if I wasn't so cold." It was true, the night air gave her goosebumps. As she covered her arms, she all of a sudden felt warm and snuggly. Like she was sitting at a fireplace curled up on a couch. She stopped walking and looked down at her stomach, betting that he/she was the cause of it.

"Thankyou," She whispered and continued walking.

She gazed at the castle before her, lights were on in different rooms. Sometimes a figure would pass, and then the light disappeared. Like an old century house, the servants were at the bottom, not in the basement but on the first floor at the back. She'd seen it and was impressed. Spacious and homey, what they deserve.

She averted her gaze to the second floor, her eyes traveled along the massive windows. Until she did a double take on one of the windows. There, plastered against it, was Ino. She was glaring, Sakura looked behind her and confirmed that, yes, she was receiving a death glare from Ino.

Ino stuck a polished nail at Sakura, mouthed a few colourful words, and made a slashing motion at her neck. Sakura guessed that the only reason Ino knew who it was because of the flaming torch that stood out in the darkness. Having an evil moment, Sakura laid the torch on the ground, careful to put it on the path, then grabbed a statue and sat it just on the edge of the flame's light causing a shadow to appear. She saw Ino keep mouthing words at the torch as she slinked away in joyful bliss.

She climbed up the stone stairs onto the 'patio', reaching for the glass door's handle, something grabbed her wrist. She didn't need to turn around to know that the being breathing heavily on her neck was Sasuke. Turning around, she craned her neck up to meet his lust filled gaze.

He was still in his towering form, dried blood crusted off with each heavy breath he took. She could tell he was restraining himself, his muscles were strained on his arm and his neck. Sakura reached up and brushed his long hair away from his eyes, she tiptoed up so she was millimeters away from his mouth.

"No guessing who's name I'm screaming tonight." She whispered with a sly smile.

Sasuke's couldn't have grabbed her fast enough.

**RAWR! BOW DOWN TO THE AWSOMENESS OF PEVERTEDNESS!**

**not as good as i hoped but, meh, good enough.**

**I'm thinking of changing the summary, if you have any suggestion or just words to put in, throw them at me.**

**REVIEW AND SASUKE WILL VISIT YOU IN YOUR DREAMS!**


	16. Cat's Out the Bag

Cat's out the bag!

**O.o HOLY **%^! 28 REVIEWS? i think your accidently reviewing my story instead of another one. THANKYOU VERY MUCH AND IM SORRY I COULDN'T GET OFF MY LAZY ASS AND FINISH SOONER! i'm terrible.**

**and the pervertedness? CREDIT TO ELINA3 AND OUR QUEST TO DEMOLISH TEACHERS AND THEIR TESTS! JOIN IF YOU WILL! we have a speech by sasuke :)**

**Short chapter but, i NEEDED to get it updated. It bothered me a lot more than it bothered you. BELIEVE ME**

"Sakura Uchiha, get your pregnant ass out here right now!"

"Ngh, Ino?"

Sakura raised her head, ignoring the protesting muscles her neck. The bedroom door shuddered from the force of punches it was recieving, probably from the screaming wench on the other side.

"I know you're in there! You left me shouting at a stupid shadow for half the night three days ago! You owe me _big_ time!" Ino screeched again.

Sakura sighed and let her head flop back down on Sasuke's chest. '_Gods, that woman can scream.' _Sasuke's chest vibrated under Sakura's ear before he blindly reached for her, pulling her closer once he found her waist. Sakura smiled at Sasuke's half sleeping face, a rare sight to see. The door shuddered yet again and Sakura distinctly heard Ino suck in a breath to shout when...

"No! I will not calm down, Shikamaru! She never told me that I was going to be an auntie, instead she's off moaning _too_ loud being pounded by her husband!"

Sakura's eyes widened, '_Did they hear us?' _Sakura thought. As if reading her mind, Ino shouted at the door again,

"Yeah, I heard you! You're not the only one who's immortal! And I heard that table break as well!"

Sakura gawked at the door, then looked towards the now splintered table near the window. It was caused by...uh...Let's just say, both of them were kinda desperate the last three nights. Sakura blushed and hid herself in the crook of Sasuke's neck. A forceful kick to the door made Sakura wince, and Sasuke growl. He tensed and his chest rose and fell with each heavy breath he took. Sakura cast a worried glance at the door, praying that Sasuke didn't turn nasty.

But Sakura wished on the wrong star, because Ino burst through the door only to be pulled back out by a struggling Shikamaru. Though it was enough for Sasuke to elongate his fangs and rise off the bed. Before his feet touched the ground, Sakura launched herself at him with a pillow to hold him down. She couldn't have her best friend killed, even though she could get under people's skin most times. Plus, Sasuke was in his oh-so-amazing glory.

She covered Sasuke's head with the pillow when she heard the bang of the door being slammed shut. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Sakura," Sasuke's muffled voice sounded angry under the pillow.

Sakura didn't move, she cursed her stupid reflexes for tackling Sasuke. Her mind raced for all the possible escapes, nil. Her escape routes were interrupted when the pillow was ripped in half and Sasuke's hands snaked up her thighs.

"We are seriously going to do some damage to this baby." Sakura stated.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura leaned back in her warm, bubble-filled bath. She massaged her arms, content and relaxed for the first time in 72 hours. It felt good. She squirted more shower gel onto her hand and moved to do her legs, but she only got as far as her knees. She frowned, usually she could touch her toes because of her small legs. She looked down and faced her stomach, _'it wasn't that big yesterday' _she thought.

_"Immortal pregnancy usually takes about five months." _Sakura thought back to what Mikoto had said.

_'But I didn't think I'd start showing this much!' _Sakura shouted in her head.

She abruptly stood up in the bath, causing the water to splash over the edges, quickly stepped out and wrapped the towel around her. She was too freaked out over how fast it was going, not that she minded but with all the things she'd learned in the 'human' world, it was just making her head hurt that everything was different.

Randomly, she thought about going on Jerry Springer with the Uchihas. Yeah, and there will someday be world peace. Sense the sarcasm.

Her footfalls were silent walking out of the bathroom, looking both ways. The reason she was cautious? Her and Sasuke had broke the showerhead before she shoved him out, telling him that she needed to relax and he was not helping. His answer? "Later." He'd said in a deadly silent voice. Sakura had a feeling he was going to keep that promise.

Sasuke had changed considerably, every chance there was, he'd pounce on her. Sakura liked to think it was because she was just undeniably sexy, but another part thought differently. Sasuke just wanted to ensure that she was there, still there with him. She'd seen it in his eyes, always watching her when they made love. So many emotions, yet so little words. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't going anywhere, that she would never leave for as long as she lived. Which was an incredibly long time. But every time she opened her mouth to do so, Sasuke cuts her off with an 'I need you' and everything is forgotten.

Sometimes, during periods of time, he'd gaze at her stomach. It had become a sort of natural thing now to listen to the little pulse just when they were sitting or when he thought Sakura was asleep. Even though it was still early days, he'd eye Sakura for minutes when she got up to go to the bathroom or to even dress herself, which was rarely these past hours. Sasuke was cautious at every movement she made, even when he kissed her, she knew he was holding back.

Harshly shoving on her clothes, she smiled at the maids who'd came in for her laundry. They returned the smile but when Sakura reached the door, one of the maids said something and the other one went "Awwww, too cute!" Sakura had went stiff but forced her feet to move and close the door.

"She's already showing, I think it might be twins."

"No, has to be triplets, immortals are incredibly fertile. I can't wait!"

Sakura walked faster, trying to ignore whispering conversations from the maids. It was making her uncomfortable, exceedingly.

"Do you thing it's a boy or girl?"

"Sakura-sama is still quite young. There's a lot of pressure on her to carry on the Uchiha line.

Sakura sweat-dropped. Was there really a lot of pressure on her?

"She'll probably have many children. Already with the rate at this one's growing, it'll be strong and healthy."

"I know, the baby's growing at an extraordinary rate-"

"It's not that big! Leave it alone!" Sakura shouted back down the corridor, the maids looked startled.

Stomping to the lounge, Sakura thought to what the maids had said. Was her baby growing too fast for an immortal? Was she supposed to be showing like this? Is there something wrong with her baby? Her heart rate sped up as she thought of all the possibilities, can immortals have premature babies?

She reached the lounge door, thankful that she could sit down and relax.

...The universe just loved to pick on Sakura.

"Shocked? Yeah, you should be considering I seriously would've kicked your ass into oblivion if you weren't knocked up."

Ino was right on the other side of the door with her arms crossed and narrowed eyes. Sakura could almost see the steam coming from Ino's ears, maybe she's PMS-ing. Before Sakura could speak up to defend herself, Ino grabbed both of her arms and _gently_ shoved her on the couch. Ino had went to her knees and pressed her head sideways on the slightly-bigger-than-yesterday bump.

Sakura sighed and allowed Ino to investigate her stomach. She didn't feel a pulse this time, maybe the babe knew how deep Ino and Sakura's friendship ran and was contemplating on wether to put Sakura through severe back pain or just let Ino do her thing.

"I can't believe how big you are already," Ino said, her voice full of wonder, "I can't wait to be an auntie! I hope it's a girl..no wait! Twins, you could have twins and I'd be the best auntie ever 'cause I'll take them out shopping-"

"What if it-or they-are boys?" Sakura questioned.

Ino leaned back and balanced on her heels, her head tipped to the side. "Well, it-or they- could be gay so...more parties around this place!"

Sakura didn't even comment. Truthfully, she was happy that Ino was planning to be the best auntie. She'd spoil Sakura's child to no end and then maybe...have one of her own. Sakura wasn't scared of thinking into the future, it just excited her. She knew there would be a day when all of them would have children of their own and still be staying here. 'Together forever' sounded like a fact now rather than a cheesy romantic line.

Then, she remembered.

"Oh my god! Where's Tenten? Shit, does Neji know about birth control?" Sakura's voice was hysterical. Sakura already knew that Tenten didn't want to be a mother just yet, but Neji probably wasn't concerned with her wants at this moment in time.

"Little miss ditcher is fine," Ino waved her hand as if swishing the very thought away, "I talked to her a half hour ago, she said that she probably won't be able to see us for the next couple of days. I mean, I know she completely refused Neji for months-"

"Ino, when Shikamaru goes into the Instinct, _then_ you can decide if Tenten is over-reacting. Believe me." Sakura said knowingly.

Ino just sighed and shook her head, Sakura pitied her. Shikamaru let Ino on a free rein now and then, but when he wanted her back...he's maybe even on the same level as Sasuke. Sakura couldn't wait for the day when Ino tells Shikamaru that he was going to be a father. He'd lose that calm expression on his face, _forever_.

Ino smoothed out Sakura's crumpled shirt over her stomach so the bump was more clear.

_'I think she's more excited about this baby than I am.' _

"Oh yeah, I just remembered. You know how you left me shouting at a shadow," Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly grinned, "well after, what I'm presuming was Sasuke, a couple of other people walked out the bit you came out of and..."

Ino's voice trailed off when she looked at Sakura.

"Those guys...are alive!" Sakura screeched. The pulse came back, but Sakura was to preoccupied to notice.

"I thought Sasuke killed them! They should be dead!"

"Uh, Sakura? Who are they? And why are you getting so worked up?" Ino asked, capturing Sakura's flailing arms.

Sakura's eyes were wide and haunted.

_'If they're alive, then they're going to tell about me being pregnant to the whole supernatural race!'_

"Ino, I have to go. I'll see you later." Sakura rushed and ran out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"God dammit, Sasuke! Where are you when I actually need you?"

Sakura had ran to her room, which was still empty. All of the maids had stared at her when she sprinted down the hall, tripping forward a few times because of the extra weight on her stomach. She ran head long to each room, but he wasn't in any of them!

"Maybe I should just let out a very suspicious scream." Sakura sighed. Knowing that Sasuke would most definitely appear before her, but he wouldn't ask what's wrong. He'd cart her off to their room, stomp around questioning the witnesses and plot the death of who Sakura blames it on. Most likely Naruto.

Sakura spotted Wakana just down the hall and set off to pry the location of where Sasuke was.

"Wakana-san!" Sakura shouted, waving her hand to get the older woman's attention.

"Sakura-sama! You should not run with-"

"Yeah, yeah I know! Bad for the baby, have you seen Sasuke? I can't find him anywhere and I really have something important to tell him."

For the first time in all Sakura's life, she watched as Wakana looked uncertain."I am sorry, Sakura-sama. But Sasuke-sama had to leave urgently, and he specifically asked that you stay in your bed-"

"Like hell I'll stay in my bed! My life is in mortal danger!" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura _was_ over-exaggerating, but she needed answers. Symptoms of pregnancy: have to know everything, everyone and do _anything_ to get answers.

Wakana's eyes widened and her shoulders sagged, looking defeated.

"...Sasuke-sama is at the I.C.I, the Imperial Council of Immortals. He didn't tell me exactly why but I suspect it has something to do with you, Sakura-sama. He looked very troubled. But, I must ask you to not do anything-Sakura-sama!"

Sakura raced to the front entrance, pulling the breaks at the top of the staircase. When Wakana was speaking, Sakura felt that strange shiver go up her spine, signifying that Sasuke wanted her. He was standing at the doors, his long black jacket whipped around from the wind outside before the doors closed. She bundled down the stairs and ran to Sasuke with jelly legs. Running was getting tiring during pregnancy.

The pulse beat warmly in the pit of her stomach, making her smile. She stepped into Sasuke's arms and tip toed to put her arms around his neck. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled Sakura's scent.

Sasuke could hear it, could sense the child in his mate was...happy.

"They've told the council, haven't they?" Sakura whispered, not moving when one of Sasuke's arms that were around her waist curled right around to stroke the side of her stomach. The baby obviously liked that because all of a sudden Sakura felt like giggling. The pulse centered on Sasuke's hand and Sakura unconsciously leaned to the side so as Sasuke's arms tightened around her. This time she did giggle.

Sasuke sighed against Sakura's sensitive skin on her neck. He didn't say anything.

"I'll keep you safe..." Sasuke whispered.

It was official...people will come looking for them. And some not for a friendly chat.

xXxXxXxXxXx

West Wing of the Imperial Court

"The vampires will ensure the female's safety, and most likely the witches." A low voice echoed in a dark room, filled with ten immortals.

"No, the witched wouldn't dare ally with them. Demons have provided them a place in Konoha city and-"

"Tsunade does not care about living arrangements that you demons provide for her people. You know fine well that if you refused to provide a place then she'd take it by force." The voice rang out again, interrupting the demon of snakes, Orochimaru.

"This child that will be born, it is the vessel that is needed to start a supernatural war. The Uchiha line _must_ be eliminated to ensure control of the vampires. Uchiha Sakura and her unborn child must be executed, we won't need to worry about Sasuke when his mate is dead. He'll kill himself."

The heads in the room nodded in agreement.

"Then, I am trusting you to...get rid of Sasuke Uchiha's female. Can you do this without complications, Danzo?"

A large man seated at the end of the table chuckled and glanced at his side to his advisor, he smirked. "Not a problem, Pein."

**Finally! I'm done, still got homework though. I BLAME SOCIETY! So, tsunade is introduced into the story. im sure that you've figured out that she rules the witches. It was just a random thought i had to make the chap longer but i guess it'll lead to a sub plot or something.**

**REVIEW, OH HOLY READERS! **


	17. Hocus Pocus And Rainbows

Hocus Pocus And Rainbows

**I have a reason for this one not being very good...MY FRIEND FOUND ME ON FANFICTION! NOOOOO! i was trying to hide from her cause it's embarassin when people u know read ur stories. N what's worse, SHE DOESN'T LIKE ANIME! SHOCK AND HORROR! **

"So, to put it simple. The future generation of the Uchiha line-A.K.A Sakura's baby-will bring about a whole supernatural war because the demons want to control the vampires and this child is the next heir."

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow at Shikamaru. It was the longest sentence she'd heard him say _without _a bored look. Could you believe it? They were all in the lounge, minus Neji and Tenten for obvious reasons.

Sakura gazed at Ino and Shikamaru lying leisurely on the couch. Ino in between Shikamaru's legs and her head on his chest. She looked as if she was ready to fall asleep, Sakura cursed her for it. To be able to sleep without worrying if someone was going to assassinate you and possibly watching you...right...now...

"Did we lock the front door?" Sakura asked from her place on the floor.

There was silence before Naruto snorted and gradually burst into laughter. Hinata let out her own quiet giggle before Ino laughed and grabbed a pillow off the couch and launched it at Sakura. But a pale, masculine hand caught the pillow before it could hit Sakura. Sakura looked down at Sasuke who's head was comfortably placed on her stomach. She was leaning against an abnormally large bean bag next to the fire, the most snug place to sit.

Sasuke was lying sideways so all he had to do was tip his head sideways and his ear was right against her stomach. Which he did all to often. Right now, actually. His onyx orbs bore into hers when she brushed his hair away from his face, both of them silently worrying about the situation at hand.

Ino sighed when Sasuke leaned into Sakura's hand as she began stroking his cheek.

"See, Shikamaru. Why do you never do romantic stuff like that with me? You're not fair, all the other girls get their lovey dovey romance and all I get is you!" Ino said frustratingly whilst punching Shikamaru's chest. He grunted and glared at Naruto who was trying to contain his laugh.

"Don't make me embarrass you in front of your female, Naruto." Shikamaru said threateningly. Naruto stopped laughing instantly and rose to the challenge.

After five minutes of silent insults and death glares, the two lunged at each other. Hinata gasped and Ino...well...

"Kick his ass, Shikamaru!"

Sakura could only stare as the two vampires threw punches at each other and Hinata stood up swiftly,

"Naruto-kun can beat Shikamaru!" Hinata shouted.

"What? Shikamaru can take you're boyfriend out with one hit!"

"T-then why's Naruto-kun winning!"

"No he's not! Shikamaru, aim for the family jewels!"

Sakura wanted to stay and watch but Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room into the silent hallway. Sakura didn't need to ask why he brought her out, he was too cautious. Even with the pillow that Ino threw at her, she saw how Sasuke stiffened. She saw how the muscles in his arm flexed when he caught it, she knew how desperately...he wanted to kill Ino...

Sakura quickened her pace a little so as she wasn't dragging behind Sasuke and tightened her hand around his. Little light thumps in her womb made her smile, although when they passed their large bedroom doors, her smile vanished.

"There's someone I have to talk to, and you have to be there." Sasuke explained without looking at her.

Sakura frowned, usually Sasuke didn't want her involved in the supernatural laws and business. Kind of hard when she's Queen of the vampires, but he manages. Her being involved meant that there would be a constant watch on her movements. The incident involving the Instinct must've put Sasuke on a thin line with the council.

Sasuke lead her to a room that she'd never seen before, probably the boy's _personal _meeting room. Sakura scrunched up her nose at that thought, she wondered what exactly they talked about in there...

Sasuke shut the door behind them while Sakura strolled to the long table in the center of the room. Very cliche with the candle lights on the wall. It was a dark room, only little spheres of light came from the candles. Sasuke sat at the end of the long table and motioned for Sakura to do the same. She sat on his lap and leaned back, listening to his heart beat.

Then, as if it was meant to be, lightning struck at the other end of the table. Sakura yelped and Sasuke's arms went around her, firmly placed on her stomach. The pulse started up again, changing from anger to harmonious little pats inside her.

The lightning struck everywhere in the room. Just once it got too close to Sakura, Sasuke bellowed,

"Cut it out, Tsunade!"

Instantly the lightning stopped and a light chuckle came directly in front of Sakura.

"Don't tell me what to do, boy. I can make your blood boil acid, point at you and laugh my ass off."

There sat, on the chair opposite Sakura, the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Amber eyes glinted back at Sakura with an amused gleam in them. Sakura was captivated by this beautiful angel-

"So, what the fuck are we gonna do about those creepy bastards, I propose attack using a rainbow."

...Maybe not so much.

Sasuke's thumb rubbed over Sakura's stomach as if to reassure her. All it did was make her snort trying to contain her giggle.

_'This baby possibly loves him more than me.'_

The beautiful woman raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Huh, so you're the reason why there's going to be a huge supernatural war that could wipe out the world, hmmmm."

Sakura dead-panned instantly while Sasuke growled near her neck. Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her over sized t-shirt, careful to avoid eye contact with the woman. It was true that it was her fault that there could be a...uh...disagreement with her baby but...It was Sasuke's fault too!

"Tsunade, no need to be so forward." A light voice said from behind the intimidating woman.

Sakura looked up and...Why were all these woman so beautiful! The short woman had shoulder length black hair, almost as black as Sasuke's. She had a petite form and had calm features compared to the other woman's hard features.

"I'm just pointing out the facts for the lovely mama vamp, Shizune. Facts that wittle Sasuke tries to keep."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade analized the little immortal in front of her. She looked so frail, her arms were too skinny and Tsunade didn't like the tight hold Uchiha Sasuke had on her protruding stomach. Tsunade could sense the hostility illuminating from the vampire who actually dared to glare at her. Uchiha Sakura, the chere who tamed that stoic son of a bitch. She guessed she shouldn't really call him that, but ever since she lost her favorite villa to him in a game of poker, Tsunade held a grudge that wasn't ending anytime soon. And that villa was surrounded by the best bars on earth. She should know, she's traveled around the earth more times than she can count out of shere boredom.

Uncaring for everything and everyone, Tsunade strangely worried for Sakura. Sakura Haruno, from orphan, to Queen, to mother. She'd seen humans mate with immortals and they'd been thrust into their world. New laws, new places...new species. Most of them didn't handle the change well.

In truth, Uchiha Sakura amazed Tsunade. Not even fully immortal and she was expecting a baby that, from what she could see, did not like beddy time and had a fascination with that fox demon. Tsunade could see unintentionally into people's futures, you can call her the almighty gypsy or a soothsayer.

Sakura's future was not like she'd seen before. Others it was simple; get married, deal with mother-in-law, have children, die. There was everything in this innocent immortal's future. Tsunade could see Sakura's life long friends still by her side in this house with her. But she couldn't tell if that was in five hundred years or just in ten minutes when this meeting was over.

Tsunade didn't know the outcome of the war, if she did then she'd be stacking up her sake by now. Although, she could see a _person's_ outcome of the war. Tsunade hated when she could see a person's death, how they die. However, even though it disturbed her, Tsunade gazed into Sakura's outcome. Whether it was before or after the baby, she didn't know. But as Tsunade passed images of Sasuke and Sakura's friends, there was a block. It was like a big black wall, and when Tsunade tried to breech it, the force it pushed her back with shattered her concentration and brought her back to the real world.

"Tsunade?" She heard Shizune call distantly.

Tsunade closed her eyes, "Sasuke, there is being protective, and there is being possessive! Why have you blocked Sakura's future from any type of vision?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura frowned at the woman, Tsunade. Her words confused Sakura but when she turned her head to Sasuke, he buried his head in her neck.

"Sasuke! Answer me-" Tsunade started.

"If you see...then I can tell what will happen just by looking at your face." Sasuke almost whispered against Sakura's skin.

Tsunade sighed and clasped her hands together in front of her. Sakura looked from one to the other but they weren't showing any signs of explaining.

"I'm very sorry, Sakura-san," The lady named Shizune said, "We have not introduced ourselves. I am Shizune and this is Tsunade, we are from the largest coven of witches and are to ally with the vampires, during this time."

Sakura lightly nodded, but most of her concentration was on a certain someone that was actually nibbling her neck.

"Stop it!" Sakura whispered harshly while keeping a smile, Sasuke gruffed and pulled back.

"Obviously, we have came at a difficult time. If you cannot control your...urges, then we shall leave." Tsunade said sarcastically and...disappeared? Shizune did the same, both of them vanishing.

Sakura scrambled off of Sasuke and pointed accusingly at him, "You put a block in my mind!" She screeched.

His dark eyes bore into hers, but she knew what he was doing. She would not look away first and give him a chance to lunge. So she stared right back, narrowing her eyes the slightest bit.

"It was to protect you from knowing-"

"No! It was to protect _you_ from knowing." Sakura shouted over him. "God dammit, Sasuke! Don't ever put a block in my mind again!"

Sasuke stared silently up at her, but she was right. He shouldn't have put a block in her mind without her knowing. It took a lot to kill an immortal, that's what Sasuke was scared of. It took _a lot_ and Sakura was only half immortal now. She didn't know the effect it have on him if she died. If she died...there would be no more Instinct. There would be no more air, he'd stop breathing and try to kill himself believing that he'd be with her in the afterlife. It wouldn't be the Instinct that was killing him because that would die along with her. It would just be him, trying to get away from the hurt. But how could Sasuke explain that to her without scaring her? She'd shout and bawl at him to not even think about killing himself. He'd do it anyway.

Without a word, Sasuke stood up and grabbed the back of Sakura's neck. Pulling towards him and tuning out the world. Sakurs let out a small squeak when he pulled her to him and kissed her. His warm lips pressed against hers exploring their softness. Sasuke kissed her possessively, not giving her much time to respond. He parted her lips with his tongue and invaded her mouth exploring her intimately. He'd caught her completely off guard. Her brain was screaming at her to push him away, but she couldn't. She felt herself melting in his arms and completely forgetting what they were arguing about.

Sakura gasped when he pulled away and began to place delicate kisses down her neck. Scooping her up to place her on the table behind her, Sasuke breathed heavily on her neck. Sakura gasped when he nipped a sensitive spot on her skin, gods he was good at distractions. Her hands trailed up his muscled arms and she moaned when they tensed under her touch. Sasuke licked the small droplets of blood off her skin before returning to her lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Tsunade? Are you feeling well?" Shizune asked the busty woman.

Tsunade had been out of it ever since she came from the meeting. If you could call a short exchange of words a meeting. Without answering her trusted friend, Tsunade drank her sake lazily as she pondered on Uchiha Sakura. It was true, she was a jewel in the vampire's eyes. Tsunade had dealt with hormonal immortals before when they got all territorial over their female. And she was scared that if Sakura did die, he'd wipe out the world before killing himself. Sasuke had searched for her for over 300 years, went through the Instinct for her, and is now having a child with her. And he could lose all of that within a second.

Tsunade knew how it felt to lose something in a second. But what's worse, she knew how it felt to lose _someone_ in a second. It had driven Tsunade to use her witchery for other causes, bad ones. And she didn't even have an Instinct to back her up. Uchiha Sasuke was a fearsome warlord who could handle a sword like an extra arm. Tsunade didn't doubt that if Sakura died, there would be no mercy on the world.

**I KNOW I'M SUCH A (^*%*%& FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER AND THAT THE CHAPTER DIDN'T HAVE MUCH IN IT! i couldn't add anything else in without giving EVERYTHING away. **

**so, ya know the drill. REVIEW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY TOY DINOSAUR!**


	18. Letting Go

Letting Go

**Okay, since you reviewed my toy dino shall not attack in a killing rampage (dammit!)Since there have been people asking "is Tenten dead!" she will be in this chapter. I was going to put her in anyway, it seems she and Neji have had too much free time...**

**WE'RE NEARLY AT 200! COME ON PEOPLE! REVIEW FOR YOUR COUNTRY!**

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Aww, come on, Sakura. My bestest buddy in the whole wide entire-"

"No, Ino! My mind is not going to change, there is _not_ going to be a baby shower!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura sat slouched on her end of the couch, trying to ignore the cooing from Ino and the maids who were looking at baby catalogues. Obviously they were more interested in the girly section.

"I was thinking I should get this one," Ino stabbed the magazine with a nail, "And maybe this one-oh, and that one! It's too cute!"

Sakura inwardly groaned, how she wished _she_ could pick out baby clothes instead of Ino-the self proclaimed baby stylist.

"I'm sure she'll love this, even if she has no recollection of this in the future we can show her her baby photos." Ino sighed.

"Again I'll say, how do you know it's a girl?" Sakura snapped. She couldn't be bothered with this...this pushoverness that was going on around her. Why couldn't she get the things she wanted? It was as if they were trying to plan her future...without her in it! Not even a week pregnant and nearly all the supernatural race knows and are either planning a baby shower or trying to kill her. Both of which she was frightened of.

"S-Sakura-chan, it could be good to have a b-baby shower. To get your mind o-off things." Hinata said from her position next to Ino.

"Traitor," Sakura muttered, forcing herself not to argue with Hinata. Hinata could be a feral beast at her worst.

Ino tutted and turned to face Sakura, "I am just trying to lighten the mood. I mean-"

"Sakura? Woah, you've gotten bigger!"

Everyone in the room turned to the door. Well, everyone else did. Sakura abruptly stood and grabbed the thick album at her side in the intent to throw it at the person who dared call her fat. Tenten was smiling, standing in the doorway. Sakura dropped the magazine and ran to her, hands grabbing Tenten's shoulders.

"Did he do anything forceful? Tell me and I'll suffocate him for you! He shall suffer-!"

"Okay! You should not be threatening a vampire in your condition!" Tenten retorted back.

"Oh, come on. I'm barely a week pregnant-"

"Actually," Ino cut in, "You're four weeks pregnant according to immortal maternity books. So you're kinda in a cautious situation."

Sakura stared blankly at Ino, she'd done her research. Ino doing research meant that it was a big breakthrough for her and the person she's doing research for. Sakura cringed.

"So...Tenten?" Ino casually said, "Did ya get a little some some?"

Sakura's anger flared to the point of no deflation, how dare that awful fangy bastard lay his hands on Tenten!

"Well, I'm not one to hide anything, Ino. So, I didn't get a little some some...I got a HELL YEAH BABY-some."

Hinata gasped and her face went red, Ino burst out laughing where as...Sakura? Charging out the door.

"That macho man-whore! Where does he think he's getting off doing that to my Tenten-"

"Last time I checked, she wore my mark. Not yours." A silk voice said in front of Sakura.

...Hyuga Neji!

"You..." Sakura said deadly quiet.

A royal eyebrow belonging to the noble vampire raised.

"I don't get it, how come she's like that with you but when Shikamaru jumps me it's 'Ino, I don't really want to hear about your breeding tactics'. I've been your best friend for ages and you just fling me to the side-"

"Ino, if I say no, you say yes. If I say don't do that, you do it extensively. If I say don't have sex, you make a sex addict terrified! Which you have done before!" Sakura pointed out with fury.

"She's done what?"

All sets of eyes turned back to Neji, or the person who was leaning against the wall...beside Neji.

...Nara Shikamaru!

"What is this, couples therapy?" Sakura asked looking around.

Shikamaru gazed intently at Ino. "Ino...you told me you were a-"

"-Ha-ha, Shikamaru-kun! Uh, I didn't really-

"Oh, she did." Sakura interrupted, holding up her hand to count off the names, "She's been with Genma, Taisuke, Natsume, Hiro-"

"Hey! Hiro dumped me, remember! For that floozy Ami who just couldn't help that she forgot her P.E kit when we were doing Gymnastics. I still say she paid Gai-sensei to still let her do it in that micro short skirt that did _not_ do any favours for her thighs." Ino said grumpily, her hands clenching with strain.

Although, her eyes snapped back when Shikamaru had punched the wall, sending splinters everywhere. When the dust cleared there was a humungous crater in the wall. All was silent as the girls stiffened and gave Ino a pointed look. Neji stood unflinching even when Shikamaru got ready for another round with the wall.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" A voice boomed down the hallways. "Hinata, guess what? We're going on vacation!"

"Dobe, it's not something to be happy about."

"But you said to tell them it was a vacation 'cause they wouldn't go if they knew that it was a hiding spot-OW!"

...Uzumaki Naruto!...Uchiha Sas-

"You're sending us into hiding!" Sakura screeched.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said threateningly to the blonde fox demon. Who was currently _skipping _towards Hinata.

"God, he has it bad." Ino whispered to Tenten who giggled.

Hinata smiled as Naruto joined her on the floor, helping her stack up the baby catalogues. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the book then looked at Sakura. Sakura immediately pointed to Ino, "It was her, it was all her. I had nothing to do with the baby-"

"Shhh!" Ino harshly whispered and dragged Sakura into the dark corner of the lounge. All persons in the room stayed silent except Naruto who was making Hinata giggle by pointing out the things he wanted for their baby. He's getting way in over his head.

After a little 'girl talk', the two women emerged from their corner, cautious to keep their eyes away from their mates. The mates that were getting more and more frustrated as the girls kept silent.

Unfortunately, Shikamaru, getting tired of the unusually silent Ino, had had enough.

"Ino, did you or did you not lie to me?" He gritted, a tone that no one in the room had heard before. Even Neji tore his tempting gaze away from Tenten to give Shikamaru a glance. But only a glance as he went back to staring.

Ino glared at Sakura who was currently slinking away back to the couch for some much needed comfort. Furry pillows can do wonders for relaxation.

There was a long silence, Shikamaru's aura of death intimidated even Sasuke at times. Ino kept opening and closing her mouth in an attempt to explain this very tense situation. After several gulps of wasted air, Ino whimpered and slouched her shoulders in defeat. Shikamaru growled and turned to Sakura, who held up a pillow to protect herself.

"Sakura, name them." He grated.

Instantly Sakura straightened, "Genma, Taisuke, Natsume, Hiro, Saito, the American transfer dude Kyle-"

Shikamaru roared with frustration and anger, Ino flinched. In a flash he grabbed Ino and they were gone.

Insert awkward silence...

"It seems fate doesn't allow us to all be in the same room at the same time." Tenten said absently, Sakura nodded in agreement. Shikamaru had probably the more frightening temper, since he was so laid back it was unusual for feral behaviour.

"Meh, she deserves it for flipping our situations off." Sakura said with a shrug.

Shikamaru might not be in the Instinct yet, but he might as well be with that much impatience.

"Will Ino-chan b-be alright?" Hinata whispered, not asking anyone in particular.

"Shikamaru might be angry, but he wouldn't dare harm his mate." Neji replied, picking little bits of wood off his shirt. Tenten went to help him.

Sasuke swiftly moved to sit beside Sakura on the couch, but she moved to the other end. An animal like gleam shone in his black eyes but Sakura crossed her arms and raised a single eyebrow.

"Explain." Sakura demanded.

Sakura saw a vain tick in Sasuke's fore-head, a sure sign that he was getting frustrated. But Sakura couldn't care less if she was the cause for his frustration, she wanted to know about this 'going into hiding' business.

"It's to protect you, Sakura. The demons are digging too deep for information so we're sending all of you-"

"We'd be much safer here," Sakura gritted, "Me and the girls know every passage way in this place. If there was any way we had to escape then-"

"This isn't an argument, you're going with Tsunade tonight and that's it." Sasuke spoke over her.

Tenten sucked in a breath at the look Sakura had in her eyes.

After a silent quarrel between the two, Sakura flung her hands up in the air and huffed. As Sakura was brooding, Sasuke snatched her waist and pulled her to his end of the couch.

"Don't think for a minute you're getting any tonight." Sakura murmured under her breath. But Sasuke heard it clearly and went into his own brooding hole.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello, my lovelies! Excited about our little vacation?"

All Tsunade got in response was blank looks and some glaring. Well, mostly glaring.

Everyone was out at the main gate, standing beside a long black limousine. Even though Sakura was nearly blinded by the gleam from the spectacular car, she held onto the gate like a vise.

"How do you know they're not watching us right now? How do you know we won't get attacked on the way there-"

"I don't but I trust the damn witch to prevent that. Now shut up and move." Sasuke ordered.

"No, you shut up!"

"Sakura, I won't hesitate to call my Instinct again." Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear.

Instantly Sakura let go and was carted off to the car by sky was pitch black, the stars shining beside the moon. There was a low breeze in the air but no sense of danger. Yet, it set all the males on edge. Handing their mates over to a witch for protection. Little pricks of something stabbed all of their skin, already realizing they were losing the heat of their mate.

There was silence as the girls readied to enter the car. Tsunade knew it was a hard time so she stayed silent next to Shizune.

"I swear to god, Sasuke. If you die, I'll hunt your soul to the ends of the earth and beat you senseless." Sakura muttered.

His arms tightened around her, one last moment of warmth.

"Well, let's go. Shikamaru looks ready to burst." Tenten said casually.

Sakura sighed and turned in Sasuke's arms to face him. Avoiding his eyes, she kissed him quickly and stepped into the car.

It's not that she didn't want to look at him, she couldn't. God, pregnancy does have its downturns.

The rest of the girls stepped in and sat next to Sakura on the white leather seats. The slam of the doors echoed as Tsunade and Shizune sat in the front seats and started the engine. Sakura had the biggest urge to scream at the top of her lungs and bang the doors. She tried to keep her breathing from becoming eratic but it was too late. Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and squeezed it as the car began to move. The pulsing in her stomach began and it proceeded to actually seem sore. It felt like it was bruising inside of her, it got harder as the gates became smaller in the rear view window. Sakura could see Tenten's hands shaking, along with Hinata's small tears.

"Does anyone else want to smash the windows with me?" Sakura said, staring at the carpeted car floor.

There was a pause before Ino let go of Sakura's hand and turned to the window, "I'm with you, sweetie."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The four immortals stood at the gate, watching the car drive away. Watching their lives pass through their fingers.

The next few days would be hell, they'd be attacked at all angles. That's why they told the girls as little information as possible.

"It's the right thing to do, right?"

No one answered Naruto. They all knew it was the right thing to do, but the right thing can hurt like a bitch.

As Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto fought the longing to run after the car, Sasuke fought another temptation. He wanted to rip the gates from their hinges, he wanted to upturn the very ground and make it shatter. To just destroy everything in his path. He didn't just watch his mate drive away, he watched his mate _and_ child drive farther and farther away from him.

Just before the car was consumed in darkness, it looked like it swerved a bit.

"Tsunade must be drunk again." Naruto said.

The car continued to swerve and nearly crashed into a tree before it disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxX

**So, the girls are away. Our loveable men are in distraught. *sigh* oh, the distresses of love**

**REVIEW AND…UH…SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN!**


	19. Unbearable Separation

Unbearable Separation

**SURPRISE! I GOT THIS ONE UP EARLY FOR SINCE WE REACHED 200! AHHHH! CELEBRATION TIME COME ON! The awesome wonderful reviewers dearest in my heart:** **sasusakubelong4ever02 ,** **mdtiger, MitsukiAnime, RomieForever, Winrycherry101, SasuSakuKawai, Sasuke's Evil Angel, SasuSaku'sLittleGrl, Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967,** **cutecookiechick, LaughsRFun, raven rose 101, .Fire and BriBri, waterflame4991, . Thank y****ou soooooo much ****n to the kind people who answered my poll, I WUV U!**

**OKAY, WE'RE GETTING TO THE GOOD PART! Anything you want me to add in next chap just say so. N yes, I did run out of threats last chap but I HAVE A SUPERIOR ONE NOW! THAT'S RIGHT RAVEN ROSE! I HAVE RELOADED!**

**As for the hiding spot, I've combined the two you thought best.**

**XxXxXxXxXXxX**

"I can't believe this! They have supernatural speed and major steroid issues, why can't they freakin' teleport!" Ino exclaimed on the seat next to Sakura. Currently, they were all on a plane. Not even first class.

"Oh, will you stop whining! It's only the demons who can teleport!" Tsunade shouted a bit too loud, as the chubby person sitting next to her had a worried expression.

There was rustling of crisp packets being opened and people snoring. All Sakura could do was rub her ever growing bump, letting it warm her hand. It was relaxing since sleep was far, far away. They'd been on the plane for four hours and Sakura still had no idea where they were going. Tsunade hadn't explained a single thing except that if in case a demon spots us, we've to haul ass and scream 'He's trying to steal my innocence!'

Sakura was still considering bashing in the windows, just for some sort of relief that there was a means of escape. The four girls were on the same row, Tsunade and Shizune were on the next row beside them. All were in the middle section of the plane, first class in front and another middle class through the next cabin behind them. Sakura was at the window seat, the grey clouds prevented her from gazing at the stars. She had the fan overhead on, its air whishing the top of her head. Hinata had fallen asleep an hour ago and Ino was reading a fashion magazine, gasping every now and then at the gossip. If only Sakura could find something to distract her from the sense of fore-boding. It had begun when they entered the airport, an uneasy feeling. Something was going to happen, but she didn't know if Tsunade was oblivious or trying to keep quiet so as not to worry them. Sakura's skin prickled and she reached to turn the fan off, but the feeling didn't go away.

Glancing around, she examined all of the passengers that were in sight. There were the normal brief cases, the little bottles of alcohol for some people. Everything was as it should be, then why did Sakura feel like she had to start a riot to get everybody to move?

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Tenten asked, her gaze searching for any unusual reaction.

Sakura chose her words carefully, "Yeah, just restless."

Tenten nodded her head and went back to testing Ino with the love test in the magazine.

Sakura took a deep breath and held it, trying to expand her hearing range across the plane. She could hear shuffling, the toilet flushing, a baby crying in the first class section. Two of her senses, eyesight and hearing, had proved her instincts wrong. It was as if it was waiting for her to make a move, like a game of chess.

The clouds cleared, but there were no stars.

Sakura swallowed, trying to hydrate her suddenly dry mouth. She couldn't take it anymore; the feeling was over powering her self-control.

"We have to get off this plane." Sakura whispered urgently.

Ino and Tenten turned to her with frowns marring their faces, "I didn't know you were scared of flying, Sakura." Ino said.

Sakura hastily shook her head and leaned forward in her seat, "Tsunade, something's going to happen-"

"I know, dear. I know…"

Sakura stared wide eyed at the powerful witch, Tsunade knew and yet she sat there with her flippin' sake!

Sakura sat back on her seat and drowned out the bombarding questions Ino and Tenten were throwing at her. She couldn't answer any of them because she didn't know!

There was a sudden crash at the back of the isles of seats, everyone turned around, but Sakura didn't. She had stiffened on the spot and had clenched her eyes shut. Hinata had awoken and was leaning around her seat like everyone else. Sakura slouched even farther into her seat, hiding her pink hair.

"Sakura," Tsunade said, looking forward as if nothing was happening, "Run."

Without hesitation, Sakura jumped from her seat and ushered the girls to do the same. She didn't look behind her as they entered the first class section, ignoring the flight attendants protests. Then the screaming began.

A feral roar bursted in Sakura's ears, there was crashing and banging at the back of the plane.

"Oh my god." Hinata whispered, her hands over her heart.

"Holy freakin' cow! I knew they'd follow us, I knew it-!"

"Ino! Shut up and keep going!" Sakura shouted, the sound of authority in her voice.

Everyone had risen from their seats, running for their lives. But it was a plane; there was nowhere to truly hide. The first class members, being the smug part of community, trudged back towards the commotion. Nearly all of the first class was empty, which made it more difficult. There were no compartments to hide, the toilet was engaged and the cabin crew were departing to the control room in a hurry. Suddenly, there was a blast of light, then a hissing of fire, sounding like acid. A moment later, Tsunade emerged from the plastic doors-Shizune following in suit- and threw a burned body towards them. The thing was still alive; it writhed under Tsunade's foot on its stomach and moaned in pain. Tsunade bared her teeth and pushed her foot down harder, the sounds of ribs breaking echoed throughout Sakura's ears.

"You bitch." The body rasped.

"Heard it all before, parasite." Tsunade drawled.

Sakura could smell the burning stench from the…man. She couldn't distinguish what it was because all its features were burned.

"Did Orochimaru send you?" Asked Tsunade.

The man snapped his sharpened teeth at her and snarled, "I've come for Uchiha's bride."

Sakura backed away in fear, the anger in his voice entwined with pain made her shiver. She wrapped her arms around her, at the back of her mind pretending it was Sasuke's arms.

The plane started to shake and sway. Obviously they were worrying in the control unit. The plane violently bounced and knocked Sakura off her feet and sent her falling to the floor. The man somehow pushed Tsunade's foot off his chest and darted to Sakura, hands out stretched to grab hold of her. Sakura's eyes widened, but then a D&G shoe appeared and struck the man's ribcage. He doubled over as soon as Sakura hit the floor with a thud, Tenten and Hinata ran to her.

"Little prick; _never_ touch my Saku-chan and future niece!" Ino exclaimed.

"Again," Sakura interrupted Ino's warrior cry, "You don't know if it's a girl!"

"I can dream can't I?"

"Not of my baby's gender!"

"I bet it is a girl anyway, and if it is then you owe me."

Sakura growled low in her throat as Tenten helped her up. Tsunade strode forward and _sat_ on the guy's back, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting straight.

"Jeez, woman!" The man gasped, "Have mercy!"

Tsunade back-handed the man's head, "You're going to take us somewhere, demon. And if we arrive in a demon lair then I swear to the coven I'll-"

"What? You'll sit on my head next time. Ha, you're already killing me with your fat ass!"

There was silence as the girls slowly backed away from the glowing Tsunade. Literally glowing. Air swirled around Tsunade, the wind like a hurricane.

"Okay! I'll take you!" The man cried.

The wind died down but the aura of death from Tsunade never faltered.

"Girls, hold onto me." Tsunade ordered. Shizune calmly placed her hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

Another swerve of the plane got the girls racing for Tsunade's outstretched hand.

Sakura briefly saw a flash of light before she was plunged into darkness, it felt like the whole world was spinning. Then, Sakura was falling. She saw a blue sky above her, her eye site clearing. She landed, but she didn't hit the ground.

"Can't let mama vamp hurt herself, can we?" Tsunade groaned under her. Sakura scrambled up and blurted apologies over and over.

"Well, that was fun." Sakura heard Ino murmur sarcastically.

Sakura slowly rotated in a circle, taking in her surroundings. A shimmering lake spread out over the horizon, outlined with trees. There was also sand, the beginning of it only a couple hundred feet away. It was magnificent. The sun shone, just a minute ago it was night?

Tsunade answered Sakura's questioning gaze, "We're in another earth plane, and no immortal can find this place unless directed. I had arranged for a witch from another coven to transport us here, but I'll need to call her on how we already hijacked a demaport."

At Sakura's bewildered look, she explained, "A demaport. You know, a demon that can teleport. Demaport."

Sakura shook her head slowly at the mad woman who was calling the so-called other witch.

A loud snarl made Sakura turn around and gasp. Tenten had the demon in a headlock while Ino had hold of his two flailing legs. Sakura started forward to help but Tenten puffed, "No, Sakura. We've got this, just go into the house."

"What house?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Wow, did Tsunade's bust crack your head or something?"

Sakura gritted her teeth but turned to where Ino was pointing with her eyes. It was nothing special, the house. It looked like a little seaside house with a veranda and was surrounded by greenery. It looked…welcoming. Like it would be cosy to curl up in, hearing the sea's waves lap on the shore. It sounded like heaven to Sakura. Behind the house was where the massive trees were, the bright leaves rustling with the light wind. A few exotic bird calls sounded deep within, Sakura made a mental note to play explorer when they were settled in.

Sakura was only half interested when Tsunade hauled the poor demon up by his neck and demanded he tell her who sent him. But he didn't answer, just gurgled at the loss of air. Tsunade roughly shook his body a considerable amount of times and stopped when it looked as if his head might disconnect from his now healing form.

Sakura couldn't care less.

After several threats being thrown about and loud hissing, Tsunade sighed. "Well, I guess you're no use to us now," She said tiredly, "I'm sending you with Shizune to Anko-"

"No! Please, I beg you! It was King Danzo! I am but a servant-!"

"That bastard! I should've known they'd run to their king for help." Tsunade scolded herself, "Nevertheless, Shizune! You are to escort…uh…the demaport to Anko's coven-"

"No!" The demon screamed and began to glow white. Tsunade lunged forward and hit a column in his neck, the demon fell forward unconscious.

Tsunade sighed exasperatedly, "That Anko has a worse reputation than me."

Shizune stepped forward to the demon and pulled out a scroll concealed up her sleeve. She muttered a few unusual words and disappeared in a blue light.

"Shizune is gifted with travel spells, but she has never performed travelling from one cosmos to the other. We couldn't take the risk of transporting all of you, I hope she gets back okay." Tsunade explained, her face crinkling with worry.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Shizune looks confident." Tenten soothed.

"Well, this is a lovely moment but I would much rather raid a fridge, who's with me?" Ino threw her hands up in the air dramatically.

Sakura agreed to the fullest, after all, she was eating for two.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This is unbearable!"

"I agree."

"We should've just kept them here."

"I agree."

"It's too dangerous, the demons could've picked up their scent by now!"

"I agree…let's go and get them."

Uchiha Sasuke watched the two loved up immortals trudging out the door only to be pulled back by Shikamaru. Yes, Naruto _and_ Neji were pining after their mates after only one hour.

"Let me go, Shikamaru! Hina-chan needs me!"

"No, you need Hinata. She's probably having the time of her life at Tsunade's."

Naruto looked doubtful, as if his Hina-chan could never be happy without him.

Neji stood straight and said, "Tenten has only been fully mated for a short time, it is vital that I be with her."

Sasuke sighed at their immature acts, it was beginning to annoy him.

"Teme, don't act all I-don't-care-for-no-one-and-nothing. You know you're just as…uh…perplexed!"

They all looked to Naruto who shrunk back, "Hina-chan said that word and it just sounded right."

Sasuke ignored the banter between Naruto and Shikamaru, clasping his hands in front of him. He shouldn't exactly be annoyed with them, if he had no self-control then he'd join in on marching after his mate. But he'd tirelessly convinced himself that it was for the best. Although, that didn't stop him from fulfilling his desires.

"We still need to fix the gate, which Sasuke all too happily threw into the garage!" Naruto pointed out, Sasuke shrugged like it didn't matter.

"My favourite car was smashed!" Naruto shrieked unhappily.

"Hn."

Naruto scowled when Sasuke reverted back into his thinking state. It sometimes scared the crap out of him, his eyes go blank and he just sits doing nothing. Creepy.

Sasuke thought about his precious female. If she had arrived safely with Tsunade, if she felt safe, if she missed him. Gods how he already missed her, it was like the time when he was locked away from her. Every time Sakura needed protecting, she always had to be taken away from him. It confused him to no ends, he was created specifically to love her, care for her, protect her. He couldn't do any of those things when she wasn't even on the same earth plane as him!

Absently, he considered breaking the long table in half, it'd take a slight edge off his exasperated mood. His mind hovered over images of his Sakura, distinguishing the exact feel of her delicate fingers running through his hair. He hadn't even been able to feel that before she left because he told her she _had_ to leave, he should've just kept his mouth shut and taken her back to their room so as not to be disturbed. And…his child. What Sasuke would give to sooth his hand over Sakura's womb and feel tiny sensations of recognition course through him. Yes, that was his child, inside his mate. Sasuke wished the danger of the world would leave him be to raise his own family. He'd treasure them with everything, although offering Sakura jewels proved difficult since she 'felt like a total Christmas tree' with the things he left on her pillow. She still preferred that stupid, spawn of Satan bear, 'Doughnuts'. Sasuke could keep his feelings in check, but when provoked and challenged, he can lose his patience. And not to mention, sometimes, when she thinks he's sleeping, she reaches under her pillow for that damn bear!

Sasuke silently rose from his seat and glided across the floor. Not making a sound as he did so. Uchiha Sasuke was on a mission, it involved returning to the bedroom, finding that sorry excuse of a bear and pulling out its stuffing. And after his mission is complete, he will throw himself on the bed and bury his head in his female's pillow. Ah yes, Sasuke had it planned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mmm, that pasta was _good_." Ino mused, settling her hands behind her head.

Sakura couldn't agree more, her stomach had been practically roaring when the smell wafted her way half an hour ago. They were all seated at a dining table-minus Shizune-and were finishing up their meals. The house was surprisingly big inside, modern with a few quirks. It was beautifully decorated, it just needed a family to complete it. She patted her stomach as her gaze travelled along the walls of the dining room, there were no pictures, excluding famous paintings. Although the house did look welcoming and cosy, it had a haunted feel to it. Like there had been love in it, there had been a joy filled family that brought the sad house to life.

"Okay, girls. I don't know how long we'll be here for. I know that you'll get agitated, but it is vital that we stay here for each of your safety. Because the demons are targeting Sakura, which means that they'll be attacking anyone close to Sakura." Tsunade explained.

The girls nodded while Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew how hard it was for her to stay away from Sasuke, but to keep her friends away from their mates was asking too much.

"Sakura! I know that look, don't feel guilty for us! Even if we weren't going to be targeted, we still would've come with you." Ino declared, punching her fist in the air.

Sakura smiled half-heartedly at her best friend, she truly didn't know where she'd be without Ino and her pushoverness.

"So, I think we should start with a few things. Sakura, how far are you along with the pregnancy?" Questioned Tsunade.

"A week and three hours." Sakura replied instantly.

Tenten giggled and Ino patted Sakura's shoulder at her counting the, not just days, hours.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Tsunade asked with a frown.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "Of course I'm sure, Tsunade. Why?"

The witch heaved her chest and sighed, "It's just, you look more than a week."

Ino answered her, "No, I read in the immortal maternity books. They said that a week in human time is the equivalent to four weeks-"

"I know that," Tsunade snapped with a glare, "but, you look _more_ than that."

Sakura's hands immediately grasped her little bump, an ache started at the back of Sakura's head at the thought of something being wrong with her baby.

"You look, well…you look about…in mortal stages…two months along."

There was silence as everyone sat and absorbed what Tsunade was saying. Knowing Sakura, the absorbing didn't go very well.

"There's something wrong with my baby!" She shrieked, Ino and Tenten clasping their hands over their ears and Hinata wincing. Tsunade just blinked.

"Tell me it's normal for immortal pregnancy to be like this!" Sakura commanded, hysteria lingered in her tone.

Tsunade sorrowfully shook her head.

Sakura stared at her, ignoring Ino who was rubbing her back soothingly. Sakura didn't know what to do. What if she went into labour and Sasuke wasn't there! What if he missed everything!

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes and she wailed, "I want Sasuke back!"

XxXxXxXxXxxX

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ino asked cautiously.

"Yes, Ino. I'm somewhat fine now." Sakura answered with a remorseful sigh.

Ino could only watch as her best friend leaned back into the couch's softness and look so depressed. Ino didn't see what was so depressing about having your baby earlier than planned, which means an earlier baby shower.

"Ino, I can see the wheels in your head turning." Sakura said without opening her eyes, "And we are _not_ having a baby shower."

Ino pouted but left it at that, she sure as hell didn't want to anger a pregnant Sakura. Tsunade strolled in with an ice cream tub and plonked herself on the couch beside Sakura, offering her the whole tub. She took it without question.

"Honestly, it's nothing to worry about. The sooner the better." Tsunade soothed.

Sakura shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, ignoring the brain freeze, "I am happy but what if Sasuke isn't here? I can't just hold it in!"

"I'm sure he will be there, but Sakura, remember he's got a war to fight right now."

"That's not helping!"

Tsunade sighed and gave up. Sakura continued eating the ice cream mercilessly and avoided everyone's gaze. She focused on hearing the sea outside and the foreign sounds in the forest, the sun setting creating a beautiful post card effect.

"Uh, so what do we do now?" Asked Tenten, eyeing the ice cream tub like a predator would with prey.

"Well, I have something that might come in handy in the near future." Tsunade said crypt like.

The girls looked to each other, "Don't tell me you have a book on how to deal with your immortal boy toy." Ino said sarcastically.

"Actually, something along the lines of that." Tsunade said and reached beside her into a drawer, "It's called 'How to Deal with Your Immortal Husband in the Instinct'."

Sakura dropped the spoon, Tenten gaped, Hinata blushed and Ino grabbed the book. "Hey, my man is already annoyed at me. I think I need a forecast of how naughty he can get."

Tenten and Sakura shook their heads, knowing the next syllables that would come out of Ino's mouth.

"Oh…oh…OH! MY GOD! CAN THEY REALLY LAST THAT LONG!"

**RAWR! Oh no, what will Sakura do when the wittle Uchiha is impatient! LE GASP!**

**So, drum roll please…**

**REVIEW TO SAVE 'DOUGHNUTS' FROM SASUKE'S EVIL CLUTCHES! HE WILL RIP OUT THE STUFFING AND STOMP ON HIM, MAKING SURE TO SQUISH HIS BEADY LITTLE EYES! YOUR REVIEWS SHALL SAVE HIM!**

**OH! N do u want me to do a time skip for sakura's pregnancy? This story has only got a few chaps left so better make it count. N the last part of the last chapter, that WAS the girls trying to break free in the car.**


	20. Ow, Mother Nature Can Be So Cruel

Ow, Mother Nature Can be so Cruel

**My god, 237 reviews! We might actually reach 300 reviews at this pace. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND HELP! I won't give anything away about the pregnancy but I'm sure you'll be happy in the end, anyway, I haven't decided on doin a time skip but I might do something like a two week time skip or something…maybe. And just to tell you, this story is not planned out even though I've got an ending I don't know whats happening in between, I just come up with something as I type. Im very unorganised ;)**

**I hav started another story: Whisper My Reflection where in Sasuke is a cat and only Sakura can tame him. So, by now you should know that I never make a story sad or depressing or angsty, so other stories I may come up with will NOT be sad, depressing, angsty. It's got humour/romance, my friend Immortal Spork is helpin me with it (if u like twilight then u should read her Yo Mamma one-shot, I think I nearly choked on ma saliva laughin) And some of you have been asking "are you going to write lemon?" yes, whisper my reflection is perverted and smexy. Im not forcing it upon you to read it…well…I am, but check it out if you want to ;)**

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great…this is total shite!"

"You never know, it could urge the baby to respond!"

"It's already responding, and it doesn't really give a crap if Humpty Dumpty fell on his ass!"

Sakura's patience was thinning_. Magically_, Tsunade had nursery books hidden in one of the rooms and had ushered Sakura to read them. Sakura had read Jack and Jill, but the response she got from her baby was not a soothing one. The pulse was not…happy like it would normally be. It would normally warm her hand, now it was as if it was a bored pat inside her. She could already make out thoughts, _'shut that book or prepare for serious cramp'_. But trying to explain that to Tsunade proved near impossible. It had been a week since they arrived, not much happened. Ino was obsessed with the 'Instinct' book, Tenten and Hinata had constantly been hovering over Sakura. They'd went down to the beach and worked up a tan, but apparently her baby did not like sun.

"What the hell do you mean it doesn't give a crap? How do you know?"

"I've already told you, I can feel it beating!"

"That's preposterous, the only thing you should feel is kicking. And that shouldn't happen till later on!"

"Well mine's is special!"

"Just an hour ago you were crying because you thought there was something wrong with your baby. Now you're telling me you can actually feel the thing!"

"Don't call it a 'thing'!"

"What should I call it then? The specialite!"

Sakura threw the nursery book at Tsunade's head, not caring if she took her eye out.

"That's enough! I'm going to let that pass since you are pregnant and hormones can over-take-"

Sakura threw another book and it smacked Tsunade on the side of her face. She fell back against the wall and Sakura made her escape, dashing past her and out the house, passing the others on her way. They were still reading that stupid perverted book when Sakura was forced to agonizingly read nursery books/rhymes. Honestly, what do children find amusing about them, some of them are even quite depressing. The rhyme See Saw sounds like something out of a horror movie. (it does by the way, try singin it in the dark in a low, creepy voice)

Sakura jogged into the forest as fast as her bump would let her. After only 30 seconds she was hunched over, grasping a tree for dear life.

"Should've brought roller skates or something." She muttered to herself.

Deciding that the need for air was vital, she settled for _walking_ deeper into the rainforest. It was beautiful, so light and airy. The sun shone through gaps in the leaves and beat down on Sakura's head. This world was entirely different, there was no polluted air, no streets or villages besides the lone house they were staying in. Walking through the dazzling forest, Sakura could almost feel at one with nature. But that was probably her pregnancy hormones gushing at how wonderful life is. Life in general was hectic and confusing, but there was something about this place that was relaxing. As if everything else didn't matter, just relaxing.

A sound to her right caused her to tense up and stop in her tracks. No matter how relaxing it was, she was still in an unfamiliar place. Tsunade would have surely scooped the place out before she brought them there…no, she probably wouldn't. Sakura stood her ground and breathed a sigh of relief when a snake slithered by her, minding its own business. She continued on deeper into the forest and felt a sense of déjà vu wash over her. _'Oh yeah, this is like when Sasuke's family and friends tried to kill me'_ She mused. Seemed so long ago.

Sakura had thought about Sasuke relentlessly during her stay. She could feel the loneliness creeping up on her at night when she lay alone in her bed. She had no hard chest to cuddle into or a strong yet smooth hand to stroke her stomach. Sometimes she'd snap at someone without even meaning it, it was hard for the others too. Tenten had only just fully mated with Neji and she was separated from him. Sakura could feel he baby's turmoil at her not being happy, and she could even say that the baby knew that its father isn't there. She was still angry at Sasuke for sending her away, the first thing she'd do when she saw him was give him a hard slap across his beautiful sculptured face. She'd given up a couple of times and demanded that Tsunade send her back, but most of the times she'd get locked in her room to cry it out.

Suddenly, a loud bird call surprised Sakura and her foot caught on an upturned tree root.

'_No!'_ She shouted in her mind.

She landed with a thud on the dirt and leaves, she lay there not moving a muscle. She'd landed on her front, she'd landed on her stomach, she'd landed on…the…

"No, no, please no!" She cried, knowing full well what the consequences of falling when you're pregnant were. She scrambled onto her knees and stroked her small, swollen stomach. Her breathing was hectic as the sounds of the forest seemed to dull into silence as she waited for just the slightest butterfly pulse to ease her worry.

….It never came.

Her eyes widened and she shakily stood up. Pushing off her right foot, she shot back the way she came to the house. Leaves smacked her in the face and sweat ran down her face as she ignored her racing heart.

"Sakura! I swear if you hit me with a book again I…Sakura!" Tsunade sprinted to Sakura who was holding herself up with the help of a tree.

"Tsunade, I fell…on…on..."

The witch grabbed Sakura and half carried her into the living room where the other girls were gathered around the coffee table. The 'Instinct' book in the centre of the round piece of furniture, apparently Ino had read it cover to cover and was now an expert. Sakura and Tenten doubted that just a book could prepare you. All eyes snapped to a wheezing Sakura and then the screaming began.

"Oh my God, Sakura! What happened? Were you attacked?"

"Sakura, tell me what did it and I'll rip its head off!"

"S-Sakura-chan! Are y-you okay?"

"All of you shut up!" Tsunade bellowed whilst sitting Sakura down on a chair, "She fell, hard, on her stomach."

The girls gasped and followed the orders Tsunade barked at them. Sakura wasn't listening to anything, for a moment she could've called herself deaf because she could hear nothing. She didn't want to hear someone filling up a cup of water for her. She didn't want to hear Tsunade instructing her to calm down. She couldn't lose her baby this easily, if anything it should be in a more dangerous situation. How could she be so stupid to fall like that, it was just complete idiocy. She dimly felt a wet cloth being placed on her forehead and someone holding her hand.

"Okay, Sakura? I'm just going to feel around you womb and if you _can_ feel it beat, let me know." Tsunade explained, getting her to lie flat on her back on the couch.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, tears threatening to fall. If she didn't feel a beat…she'd walk straight up to that demon king and order him to kill her.

Tsunade pulled Sakura's top to expose her protruding stomach. She pressed into the hard skin, looking at Sakura for any reaction. Sakura kept her eyes closed as she felt Tsunade put pressure on, basically, her reason to fight. Most mothers say that, but Sakura can say that sincerely since she's _already_ in the middle of a supernatural war. Sakura could feel the tension in the room mixed with worry, but not as much worry as her own.

"Ow, Tsunade. You pressed to hard." Sakura said.

"Uh, Sakura, I'm not touching you."

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that Tsunade was leaning back on her heels, nowhere near her. Sakura's brows knit together in confusion until it happened again. She slowly moved her hand down to her womb and placed it there, waiting…and waiting…

Sakura gasped and Tsunade was right beside her, the witch's hand over her own.

"Oh my, Sakura-"

"It's kicking!"

There was an all-round gasp in the room as the girls surrounded Sakura in a rush. But Sakura was focused on one thing and if they locked her in her room for demanding it then she'd have to take serious measures.

"I want to see Sasuke." She blurted.

There was silence until Tsunade spoke up, "Sakura, you know I can't allow that-"

There was a ringing sound from Tenten's pocket. She pulled out a personalized cell phone and flipped it open, "Oh, hi Neji. Yeah, I'm doin' okay…uh…"

Tenten trailed off when she gazed at Sakura, fire burned in her emerald orbs and her fingers curled. "You. Have. A. Cell phone!"

"Um, yeah?"

Sakura launched from the couch and attacked the bun-haired girl, snatching the phone with fury. "Neji!" She shouted into the speaker.

"Sakura-san?"

"Put Sasuke on the phone!"

"Uh, yeah, okay. Sasuke!"

There was a pause before a muffled shout sounded on the other end of the phone, "Yeah!" It made Sakura's heart leap.

"It's Sakura, she wants to talk to you!"

Another pause and Sakura could hear crashing and Sasuke shouting at Neji, guess Sasuke didn't know Neji had Tenten's number.

"Sakura?" Another male voice panted into the phone.

How she missed his silky voice! The mere thought of being back there with him made her heart burn with want. As did the baby's since it sharply kicked again, making her all giddy like a little school girl.

But instead of pouring out her neediest desires to him, she fiddled with her shirt, the fury long forgotten. "Um, hi Sasuke. I was just…uh…calling to see if everything was…uh, going well?"

Ino gave Sakura a look that distinctly said, "What the hell are you on about?"

Sakura heard Sasuke breathe deeply before saying in a quiet tone, "Sakura, you have been away for a week and you just decided to call to see if 'everything was going well'."

"I'm not going to pour my heart out to you over the phone! That's just wrong!"

"If you had the phone then why didn't you call me before?"

"Because I never knew Tenten had a phone!"

"Well…fine." Sasuke sighed, accepting defeat.

'_Yes!'_

Sakura looked pointedly at the people in the room and before long they got the message and sprinted out of the room, leaving dust in their wake.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called into the phone.

"Oh, yeah. Well…something happened-"

"What is it? Did a demon follow you? Stay there and I'll go to Anko and-"

"No! No, a demon didn't follow us."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked impatiently, she could tell he didn't like it when he didn't know something. It's understandable since he knows _everything_.

"The baby…"

Sasuke went silent over the phone, and then spoke very slowly, "What…happened…Sakura?"

"…It's kicking! Even though it hurts a little, it's made me so happy and I just had to tell you. I actually fell in the forest-"

"You fell!"

"-and then I ran back to Tsunade and we thought we'd lost the baby but then it kicked! So, that's what I wanted to tell you."

"That's…great, Sakura." Sasuke said, she could hear pride in his voice.

And they talked and talked, well, Sakura talked and talked. Sasuke just listened to her and added a word in now and then. That was how they co-operate, as they say, opposites attract. She talked about the scenery, even telling him about the plane incident, which resulted in a blown fuse from Sasuke. Every now and then, the baby would kick and Sasuke seemed to sense it since he'd but in and say, "Was that the baby?"

They talked until the sun went down and Sakura yawned, but refused Sasuke's persistence for her to go to bed. Finally she obeyed. "Say bye bye, baby." Sakura said tiredly to her stomach. In answer, a soft little kick and a pulse. She reluctantly placed the cell phone on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. She drummed her fingers on the bump and hummed to herself, letting sleep over take her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is she asleep?" Ino whispered to no one in particular.

"Yeah, she's probably used up all of my phone's life." Tenten hissed, "She's killed it."

Ino rolled her eyes and focused on the sleeping Sakura. She looked so at peace, as if the whole supernatural race wasn't attacking her or defending her. So much was put on her shoulders, Sasuke was fighting for her and if the demons find them, they'll have to move again. Ino could feel the tension from everyone in the house, they were all waiting for the moment a demon would appear and attack. It could happen any second without warning and they'd be done for.

Ino had to help her best friend, no, she had to help her sister. Put together they were a force not to be reckoned with, but with Sakura pregnant, she'd need another side kick. Slyly looking at Tenten out of the corner of her eye, she decided the best way to get everyone relaxed.

"Say, Tsunade?" She asked the witch, "How big is this place?"

"I don't really know, the rainforest stretches for miles and I'd never actually got to the end of it." Tsunade said, her fore finger and thumb stroking her chin in a thinking manner.

Ino nodded, "So there's no village or anything?"

"Not that I know of."

The wheels in Ino's mind began spinning, if she could just convince Tsunade of her plan.

"Hey, Tsunade, do you have any alcohol about?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura's eyes snapped open when a loud bang sounded in her ears. She shot up, a blanket falling off her, and stood up to investigate. There was mumbling and muffled shouts coming from the kitchen, Sakura was almost scared of what she would find in there. She opened the door causing its hinges to creek, and lost her balance of what she saw. Tsunade, the one responsible for her life, was bent over the kitchen chair backwards, her hair a mess and clutching a wine bottle. Drool flowing freely from her mouth. Ino was on the floor with her backside up in the air and her head plastered to the ground, again, clutching _another_ wine bottle. Thankfully, Tenten and Hinata weren't so eccentric. Hinata was helping Tenten off the floor, the drunken girl having fallen off the counter top, swearing at the peak of her voice.

Sakura was not one for sympathy, so she grabbed a pot and pan, and clanged them together forcefully. The three girls screamed and Tsunade fell off her chair, landing with a grunt and a curse.

"What the hell did you do last night?" Sakura hissed.

"Oh, Sakuwa," Ino's drunken slur made Sakura turn her pointed glare to the girl, "Guess what? We…*hiccup* rrr goinggg to haaarve a babeee showa."

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! LOVE U ALL AND WISH U THE BEST FOR 2011**


	21. Dream A Little For Me

Dream A Little For Me

**IM BACK! (angels singing in the background) Gotten over that little bump in the road there thanks to my amazing friend/s (YOU!). You have Immortal Spork to thank you for this extra long chap as she has a heart of gold (I know, I know, I'll go fetch the bucket ;)) BIG 5-SECOND SMOOCH TO REVIEWERS FOR GIVIN ME THA POWA! Btw, if u like vampires u should read her story, IM HELPIN WITH IT but it is her own and I request that you give her a boost (its her first long story) and she shall inform me of your good deed (wiggles eyebrows) hell hath no fury like my flesh-eating-reindeer pyjamas! **

They'd finally arrived. A massive horde of demons approached the gates, snarling and wielding their long swords. Sasuke could care less about their weapons; if they'd been ordered here then they hadn't found Sakura yet. _Sakura_, the name rolled off his tongue as water runs over stone. It'd been to long already since he'd last seen her, last inhaled her addicting scent. But he wouldn't wish her here, it was too dangerous. Sasuke would cut down any being who dared to near her if she were here. The thought brought his own demon nature into action and his fangs elongated, piercing his bottom lip. He wouldn't retreat into his Instinct again, the urge to find his female would be overwhelming and he needed to focus on ridding of the annoyance-demons-first. Only when the entire species was vanquished would he deem it safe. The demons clanged their swords and advanced into his territory. _Danzo, you foolish dog._

When the first foot set in his border, there was a flash of orange beside him and wind tugged at Sasuke's hair. Two low thuds behind him sounded, then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Uchiha, they will suffer as you wish. But they are merely pawns of Danzo, their death by your hands has no value."

Neji, always the prophet in dire situations.

Sasuke closed his eyes, he knew what Neji was trying to say. That he should save his strength for Danzo; hunting him, castrating him, make him watch as his nation crumbles and ruled by vampires. Yes, he'd got it planned. After everything that had happened, his mate deserved peace and safety. He'd give her those things, he'd always give her anything she desired and more. Watching as Naruto tore through the demons as if they were mice, Sasuke wanted to join him. For every curse they had uttered against Sakura, for every time they mentioned her name.

_Sakura_

His hands fisted as he fought his demon. The possessive nature was his own, but the feral actions were of another.

_Sakura_

More urgency, almost a whine. Almost a prayer passing through his lips. Too long, much too long.

_Sakura!_

Gods, the need for her was frightening. To soothe his palm over her womb and hear her sigh contently. Sparks had erupted when she'd told him of their baby kicking, her voice filled with excitement and love. Their child, _his_ child of _his_ mate. What he'd give to see her belly grow and for her to shine like a mother-to-be should. A sigh escaped his lips and he gazed at the star-filled sky. The breeze whispered to him, drowning out Naruto's monstrous roar and the screaming from the demons. Naruto was fighting for his female, as were Neji and Shikamaru. For Sakura, he would fight as a king would do for his queen. She was his queen, his mate, his purpose.

There would be blood by his hands this night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe you, of all people, managed to sway my word."

Ino waggled her eyebrows and smirked at Tsunade. Sakura knew what it felt like when Ino over powered the world and got what she wanted, it happened quite frequently. She cringed when her sister in arms wiggled her fingers at a passing guy, the man's mouth made an 'O' and his eyes never left Ino as he kept walking. This would not end well if Shikamaru found out…Sakura's mind spun with evil intent.

After the girls had sobered up, Tsunade had kept her word and transported them. She looked nervous about taking them as she explained the possibilities-and that she was fearful for them-but Ino had not cared a jot so off they went. She took Hinata, Tenten and Ino in a group and left Sakura for last, with the baby growing rapidly then they weren't taking things lightly. It was a very strange experience but after 2 minutes it left Sakura wondering why Tsunade couldn't have done that in the first place instead of going to see Anko. But it seems her baby didn't find it quite so fine, it jabbed at her stomach and that little flutter of pulses never ceased, but all in all, it was fine. Sakura had figured that Tsunade was being precautious about things as the witch never left her side in the big village. Villagers passed by them naturally and for once, Sakura didn't feel like they were going to rip her apart. It was a lightening feeling but there was one teenie problem of being pregnant and plenty of taverns around. No alcohol. But plenty of shopping.

"Remember Sakura, you are to have water, orange juice or apple juice. No alcohol, it may affect-"

"I know! I've read plenty of medical books to get the point." Sakura snapped, exasperated with the whole ordeal.

Tsunade pursed her lips but said nothing more, she wouldn't dare confront a pregnant female. To do so was death in itself.

Ino clapped her hands excitedly, "I can't wait for tonight's festival! It's all going to be lit up and plenty of testosterone…"

The streets were filled with decorations, some had still to be finished. It was beautiful, but secretly Sakura couldn't wait for the sun to go down either. Fireworks, lanterns and dancing seemed wonderful. She'd never been to a festival before, even though she would've liked to have her first festival with Sasuke, impatience tore at her. She would wish for Sasuke later and just enjoy the time she has of not being a mother just yet. After the festival, they were getting all they needed for a mini-party and having the baby shower. Last few (weeks or months?) of freedom with her time and not giving jack about consequences. This would be her night, doesn't matter if she could feel Sasuke's burning need for her…Huh? Sakura paused in her silent prideful speech when an all too consuming sensation washed over her, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge as goose bumps appeared on her smooth skin.

'_This is…new'_, she mused inwardly.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Tenten asked, striding over to her.

Sakura shook her head but the strange feeling didn't go away, "Yeah, I'm alright, Ten-chan. Just…distracted?"

Then she saw it, Sasuke lunging into an army of demons with nothing but his claws as weapons and growling ferociously. He swiped at a seemingly beautiful man and then another, and another. The demons? Naruto flanked his side and both of them fought like warriors Sakura had only believed were mythological. Sasuke moved with a dangerous grace, not one sword touched him in his merciless dance. Through all of it, Sasuke whispered her name with possessiveness and cherish. Chanted it as if it was a war cry but only for himself to hear, and supposedly her. Something tugged at the dream Sakura was prisoner to, but she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and watch her man fight and…watch those muscles ripple with his every move.

But the force kept on tugging and Sakura was willing to tell it to back off until another sensation over whelmed her. A sharp nudge and then warmth, comfy warmth that she could rap herself up in. She let her mind relax and gradually the scene with the demons diminished leaving her seeing stars and black dots. Her baby was kicking and her hand moved to comfort it, rubbing until it calmed down and she could focus on the real world. If it was the real world and not another dream.

"-talk to me! Sakura, focus!"

Tsunade stood in front of her with her hands grabbing the sides of Sakura's head, her face filled with nervousness and panic.

"I'm fine, it was nothing," She lied, glancing at each set of eyes staring at her.

Ino was glued to her side clutching her shoulder and her bottom lip trembling, "You…you! I thought you'd retreated into a parallel universe or something!"

Sakura laughed weakly as Ino consumed her in a death threatening hug while Tsunade eyed her suspiciously. Sakura stared back and willed Tsunade to save it for later, thankfully, she nodded and surveyed the stalls. Sakura calmed her friends down and demanded that they forget what happened and have fun. Her…uh…dream or vision would not ruin her first festival.

Ino quickly righted herself and skipped ahead but screeched to a stop, "Who has the money?" She all but shouted, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

The girls (plus Tsunade) glanced at one another in confusion, then in terror.

"We haven't got any money!"

"Surely we couldn't have forgotten…could we?"

"My sake…no sake…sake!"

Hinata had stayed quiet but then fumbled around in the pockets of her cardigan. With a small smile, she pulled out a card. Not just any card…a credit card.

"N-Naruto gave it to me months ago but I-I didn't think I'd need it," She held the card out, "It's got enough on it to buy a mansion." She said giggling softly.

Ino wasted no time in grabbing the card and inspecting it before letting out a "Whoop whoop!" and ran down the street. Sakura sighed and shook her head, her sympathy for Shikamaru grew each day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'_Waste of my time' _Sasuke thought bitterly.

He was surrounded by bodies, cut up in slices. A short while ago, Neji and Shikamaru had joined the fight, although it wasn't really a fight. The demons had begged for mercy near the end, mercy that Sasuke didn't give to anyone, at least not anymore. Some demons had dared taunt him with Sakura's name and he showed them the fury of his Instinct, leaving not a living thing behind. He wasn't even out of breath, if another army had breached his gates then he could go another round.

"Alright, that's some down," Naruto said, his own fox demon retreating back into his body, "How many more to go?"

"Hundreds."

"Thousands."

"…Hinata likes hundreds and thousands on ice cream," Naruto said dazedly.

They looked at him with raised eye brows, Naruto stared back and said, "Y'know how those tiny colourful things that you sprinkle on top of stuff-"

"We know what they are." Neji snapped.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted like a child, no one would believe he'd just finished a fight with demons. Though neither did the rest of them, apart from a few scratches that were already healing the demons hardly got the chance to land a hit on them. It was child's play compared to the thousands of other brawls Sasuke had been in the midst of, Sakura could still be with him right now and be safe. Sasuke blinked and banished the thought from his mind, he'd end up convincing himself that she could come back. That would not be good, he would not tolerate that type of thinking when she was perfectly safe with Tsunade. Some other part of Sasuke groaned miserably that she was not in his arms.

"Uchiha, we need to move these bodies. They'd be a nuisance when the next horde attacks." Shikamaru stated, kicking one of the bodies.

Although portraying a calm and somewhat bored persona, Sasuke could distinguish the lines of tension on Shikamaru's face. The stiffness of the shoulders and shallow breaths, he was holding onto that thin line all of them were holding onto.

"Why can't we just go get them back, I'm tired of hugging pillows every night!" Naruto huffed.

"Idiot," Neji muttered. But he turned his head upwards as if thinking over the idea.

Sasuke bared his teeth, they could have their females back if they want. But Sasuke would restrain himself, he _would_ restrain himself! It was for the better. For the…better…He tilted his head upwards as Neji had done.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Maybe we could go dancing-"

"No!"

"But it would be so fun-"

"No! Your already well on your way to being drunk!"

Sakura watched the argument before her, Tenten reprimanding Ino in a local tavern. Small lights lined the walls and lanterns hung from the ceiling, giving off a beautiful glow. Although there were a few already drunk just before the sun went down, readying themselves for a night of dancing, cheering and fun. Already they'd scoured the large town and shopped for the needed requirements for after the festival,

"Can I get you pretty ladies anything else?" One of the bar staff asked, ignoring all the other tables that were still waiting.

"You are simply adorable!" Ino cooed. Sakura cringed and sunk lower in her seat.

"Why, thank you, beauty." The man said. His impossible green eyes glinting in the lights. Even if Sakura was a mated woman, she still appreciated a sight when she saw one. The guy was probably in his early twenties and was oh-so-casually flirting with them like it was the natural thing to do in the world.

"Back off, Nara! I want my sake before Shikamaru has a fit!" Tsunade interjected.

"First of all, Shikamaru couldn't possibly see me! And since when have I taken on his last name? We aren't married like Sakura and Sasuke!" Ino screeched.

"You are mated and that's enough in this world!"

Ino humph-ed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, Shikamaru has never called me beauty before! I think I deserve some compensation!"

"Y-you are Nara Ino?" The man squeaked out.

Ino puffed out her chest, "Yeah, what of it?"

The man paled and dropped his little notepad for taking orders. Tsunade smirked and tipped her glass upside down for any remaining alcohol that she had not indulged. The man looked to all four of the girls before settling on Sakura, the glint was gone from his eyes. Sakura's hand unconsciously rubbed her tummy and narrowed her eyes when his gaze flickered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know! P-please spare me!"

The man seemed to crumble into a heap on the floor as he begged for mercy. Sakura was astounded and shifted closer next to Tenten beside her, Tenten was as baffled as she was.

"Now that," Tsunade pointed to the trembling man, "is the type of reception I am deprived of."

"_Sure_, we'll let it slide. But I could go with another bottle-to-go so we can get ready 'n' all that…" Ino slowly said.

"Of course! It's on me, everything, no need to worry!" And with that he sprinted off, stumbling on discarded chairs.

"…Well that was eventful," Tenten said casually and turning back to her drink. Sakura shook her head and relaxed her shoulders, settling back against the seat.

Hinata was biting her lip, "I wonder if we scared him a little?"

"Probably," Ino shrugged, "I mean Hinata, you're the mate of a hyper-active fox demon. It's understandable."

"You're reading that book a little bit too much, it's getting to your head which is pissing me off." Tsunade mumbled.

Ino, seeming to hear Tsunade, dug into her back pocket and pulled out the 'How to Deal with Your Immortal Husband in the Instinct' book.

"Fine then, read it and decide for yourself." Ino slid the book across the table and Sakura picked it up slowly, inspecting the front cover. It was written in big, fancy writing, thankfully there was no picture. Who knows what could have been on the front. Sakura opened the book to the first page and read.

'How to Deal with Your Immortal Husband in the Instinct

So, you're boy toy has entered his macho state of mind, welcome ladeez to matehood! There are times that you'll want to kick them where it hurts, but not when they go into the Instinct. There are rules of how far you can go and when to let him be man in the relationship. Remember sweeties that even though he might look big and scary (and sexy) he is still in there somewhere. So don't make the rash decision of flipping him off, since he must have had a good reason for calling his little inner demon.

Rule number 1. Always keep your attention on him!

No matter what, do not look at another guy! It will be like icing on the cake and your man will blow a fuse, and _you _will be responsible for that guy's death. No mercy whatsoever and later, after he is satisfied with the outcome of the poor guy's death, he will cart you off like a caveman to the bedchamber and make sweet, hot love to you! But remember, even though that does sound enticing, a person died for it. So, keep all your attention on your man!

Rule number 2. There is no room for pride!

Never try to best your man when he protects you, do not shout "I can protect myself, you sadistic brute!" It's possibly the worst thing you can do. Fact 1: his attention will turn to you and that leaves his guard down. Fact 2: he WILL prove to you how much of a sadistic brute he is once he's finished with the opposing enemy, he WILL come to you and take you right where you stand. BUT, anyone else standing next to you will feel the wrath of his fury. That includes the people you care about, he will only see you and there's no stopping him. So, just sit there and look pretty! Then you can win back your pride later, maybe with a couple of bondage items to teach him a lesson?

Rule number 3. Always listen to what he's telling you!

If he tells you to stay, you stay. If he tells you to run, you run. Do not disobey him even for a minute because it will be the last decision you will ever make. If it is in a situation where you're in danger, for the love of all the gods, do what he says! Make the wrong choice and he will make it for you, and never give you another one again. If you want to go eat something, if you don't ask him first then face a whole lot of pressure. It won't last long, but when it ends be sure to make that killjoy sleep on the couch!

Rule number 4: Give him what he wants!

Mostly the only thing he'll want is you so don't get any ideas that he's going to want you to serve him dinner or some other shit like that. Excuse the French, but anyway, be there when he wants you which will be a lot. If not to make sure you're near then to get the feel that you're his and only his. Don't run from him either, that would just be…stupid! Run and he will chase, there's no chance of you outrunning him so no use in wasting your energy.

Rule number-'

Sakura scowled. It was basically taking away a girls spirit with these silly rules, 'give him what he wants', ha! Sakura had already broken these rules and was not going to start following them like they were commandments. She flicked to the back page to give the unreasonable book a last chance, she nearly dropped it as she read.

'-hard for him as it will for you, but there's no denying that he will come looking for you. You should never be parted within a large distance, a hundred possibilities will happen. Hallucinations, visions and sometimes feelings are shared. This is the sign of a very strong mating and the end result will not be good if it is left any longer.

Pregnancy

Oh, Christ the dreaded subject. This is the possessive of all things to get possessive-y about! You MUST be prepared for what will happen when you are pregnant with an immortal lords' child. You HAVE to think it through about what you're putting yourself in and the people around you. Not only will he want you by his side at all times, but if you are a distance away from him then you'll have trouble from both ends! Yeah, it's understandable that your man will get even MORE possessive and clingy (in most cases that's good) but your little baby inside of you will want its daddy and mommy together. He/she-or they-will want their mama to be safe because they can't really protect you themselves now can they?

It is so rare that some people consider it a myth or a woman's delusional thinking, but there is such a thing. Your baby will communicate with you-'

Sakura blinked.

'-not like that! It can't even talk yet, but you'll feel it. Yeah, that's a better word. It's warmth, maybe its little heartbeat and sometimes its urges. Like to be with your man, it wants its daddy with its mommy! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD, WOMEN! Your tiny cherub won't be happy and might go in a mood (cute!) but that's not the point! The point is that if your baby feels that mama isn't being protected, it will try to protect you itself in more ways than one. Immortal pregnancy will take up to…hm…possibly 4 or 5 months minimum, but it can speed up. And you want to know why that is? YOU'RE AWAY FROM YOUR MATE AND YOUR BABY WANTS TO PROTECT YOU BY FORCEFULLY GROWING QUICKER! Immortal babies are NOT human babies, they will think with intelligence, they will act out what they think is right. Comfy as its mama's womb is, if you are vulnerable, baby will react. And Gods help you if your baby has more of its father's characteristics, they develop the obsessive-over-mommy-trait even in the womb.'

Sakura dropped the book on the table, non-blinking as she registered the text she had just read.

"Sakura? Are you going into that parallel universe again?" Ino waved a hand in front of her face.

Suddenly, the words hit her full force of what she was doing. Or basically, what her baby was doing!

"I'm not unprotected!" Sakura shouted, glaring pointedly at her protruding stomach, "I've got a witch right across from me! And 'daddy' is securing your home!"

There was silence, not just at their table but the whole tavern had dimmed down as Sakura had shouted. A lone dog barked somewhere in the background. The whispering started.

"Is that Uchiha Sakura!"

"I think it is."

"Oh my gods, she's pregnant!"

"I never knew that!"

"Oh good lord, she's glaring at us!"

"Should we run?"

"Good idea, I've heard rumours of immortal pregnant women."

Sakura's left eye was twitching as the tavern cleared.

"Hey, yoohoo! Sakura, why did you just-"

"Finally! Everything's explained!" Sakura's face beamed in a smile and she sighed happily.

It was, even though what she was going through was 'rare', she was so relieved that her baby was okay. It wasn't an alien after all!

"Who wrote that book?" Sakura asked quickly, she needed to find this godly creature that's solved all her problems.

Tsunade picked up the book, taking a swig of the bottle that the waiter promised them. He must've delivered it when Sakura was reading. Tsunade turned to the back page and her golden eyes skimmed downwards and narrowed,

"Oh for the love of all the witches and warlocks!" Tsunade said harshly.

Sakura frowned and Ino perked up, "I know who it is!"

Tsunade groaned, "I've been passing this book to women for centuries and I've never had any idea that _she_ wrote it!"

"Who is it? Who wrote the damn book?" Sakura asked impatiently.

The witch sighed and set the book down, "Tamari Sabaku."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"SNAKE LADY! TRANSPORT US ALREADY, DAMMIT!"

"ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME, UZUMAKI?"

"GIMME BACK HINATA-CHAN!"

He'd tried to resist temptation, he really did, but the chance was there and he couldn't hold onto his sanity any longer. To say that Sasuke was not happy would be a massive understatement and an insult, this annoying witch was getting in his way. He was one step away from seeing Sakura, two steps away from feeling his child in her womb again, and three steps away from reminding her how her presence makes him quiver. And this woman was in his way!

"You know I can't, Tsunade already told me that you'd give up some time. She's going to take away my slave and I'm really starting to like him!"

One step away…

Sasuke glared icily at Anko who shrivelled back a bit from his gaze but readied herself in a battle stance. He raised an eyebrow and dared her to refuse _him._

"Look, Uchiha. I can't and I won't, but…"

"TELL US ALREADY!"

"Shizune brought back a demon that they hijacked on the plane and he's memorized the way, I couldn't possibly tell you that he's down in the dungeon, surrounded by ANBU and that the key is in my office on the third floor. Telling you that would be a crime in itself, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it would." Shikamaru said, already preparing himself.

Sasuke nodded to Anko in thanks, but she brushed it off shouting, "Where's Kazu? My feet need a scrubbing!" She stomped out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"It feels too tight," Sakura groaned.

Ino stopped fidgeting over Sakura's kimono and sighed, "Jeez, it's like you're growing every second!"

The dress was seemingly stuck to Sakura like a second skin on her tummy, the bump more evident than ever. Sakura put her hands on her hips and slouched, looking even more pregnant. The festival was carrying on around them, music and children running past them with their parents trailing behind. Sakura quickly looked away knowing that she'd never have that, Sasuke wouldn't even allow them to go to a festival in fear of her getting lost and there'd be no way he'd let their child out of a five metre radius around them.

It turns out, Temari Sabaku, was Gaara Sabaku's older sister. Sakura was astounded, she'd already met Gaara and Sasuke kinda…ticked him off a bit. She's still to apologize him. Sakura wondered who Temari's mate was, since she got so much information then it had to have come from a lifetime of experience. Sakura decided to hold off the investigation till later.

Tsunade had went back to their little house and packed everything that they'd bought in the living room, putting up decorations as she'd heard Ino and Tenten planning earlier. Sakura couldn't help what she felt, she was too warm, she was too thirsty, and she was too tired. Everything was just off, this wasn't the festival she'd been excited about. Why couldn't she have gone to a festival first and gotten pregnant later? Oh yeah, 'cause her testosterone-filled husband had a stick up his ass.

It was about 7:00 pm when Tsunade came back just a half hour later, she looked to say the least, ready to faint. Guess the decorations proved difficult for even an immortal female warrior. They'll charge into battle with feral snarls and claws, but give them a household chore and they deem it beyond the bounds of possibility.

"Alright, people! We'll stay a bit more then we'll go." Ino declared. They all nodded in agreement.

All of them ran to the stands (Sakura trying to keep up) and gazed in amazement at everything. There was goldfish scooping, which Sakura favoured most for, throwing rings on bottles and so much food Sakura nearly drowned. However there was a doughnut stand…and Sakura walked past it without glancing.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted, scandalised, "Y-you just walked past a stand with doughnuts!"

Sakura froze on the spot and turned to the food stand. All types of doughnuts were out on view, jam doughnuts, chocolate and…with…sprinkles. Sakura reeled back and stopped the urge to throw up, her hand flew up to her mouth in the attempt. Ino gawked at Sakura, as did Tenten and Hinata. Tsunade was puzzled. Never, on any occasion, had Sakura _willingly_ not taken a doughnut. It was inhumane, it was a-a catastrophe! But Sakura couldn't look at the rings any longer unless she wanted puke on her kimono, she spun around.

"What happened to my Sakura-chan?" Ino cried, her arms flying above her head.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sakura mumbled behind her hand.

"I guess your baby doesn't like doughnuts, hm?" Tsunade piped in.

"God, it's more like Sasuke each minute," Tenten remarked, "I'm kinda scared."

A group of men, probably in their twenties, strolled past with lingering backward glances. Ino placed her hand on her hip and waved at them flirtatiously, Sakura slapped Ino's shoulder and gave her a pointed look.

"What? It's not doing any harm! We can just talk to them." And sashayed over to them, grabbing Tenten on her way.

Sakura was left with Hinata and Tsunade, although Tsunade was clutching a sake bottle to her chest like a teddy bear so it was basically her and Hinata.

"Shikamaru won't be happy." Hinata said sorrowfully.

"I'm sure he'll not really hurt her, nothing that she wouldn't like anyway."

Music started somewhere at the back of the crowd and everyone started dancing, having the time of their lives.

15 minutes later,

Ino-dancing with kinda hot guy.

Tenten-hair _down_and twirling a strand around her finger whilst talking to a do-able guy.

Sakura and Hinata-munching delicately on candy.

Tsunade-? Unknown

_Sakura_

"Huh?" Sakura tuned around and frowned.

_Sakura_

"Ino? Are you calling for me?"

"No, why? And who the hell is whispering in my ear!"

Biting her lip, Sakura scanned the crowd. She was sure-

_Sakura!_

Sakura jumped at the demand in her head.

"Um, Tsunade?"

"I knew it, I knew they wouldn't last!" Tsunade said exasperated, rounding a corner. Tsunade stepped forward and tugged on Hinata and Tenten's arm, then disappearing from sight. Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and protested when Tsunade returned to tug on her as well. Then came back for Sakura. The festival disappeared, music and laughter abruptly cut off, replaced by waves rolling harmlessly against each other. Glass shattering broke the silence of the peaceful setting. Sakura's head snapped towards the house and another smash sounded. She threw herself forward and ran across the sand, the girls following close at her heels.

"I swear to gods if I don't find her-!"

The girls burst through the door all at once and stumbled inside. Sakura breath was stolen from her, her legs buckled. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru stood breathless in the living room, a broken coffee table and shredded walls surrounding them. Sasuke's eyes whirled to pierce Sakura and she back peddled, banging into Tsunade's overly sized chest.

"U-um, hi…Sasuke."

**LA! WE ARE COMPLETED (THE CHAPTER) YAY FOR LONG CHAPTERS! Yeah, so, everything is sorted now although I hav tests. BUT ANYWAY! I TOLD U I WAS GOING TO CONTINUE AND I ONLY MADE U WAIT 2 MONTHS! I BET U WERE EXPECTING TO SEE ME AGAIN IN JUNE! ;) **

**For next chapter, there may be a limey-pervey scene with Sakura and Sasuke, so, something to look forward to. **

**SEE YA LATR ALLIGATOR (S)!**


	22. That Wicked Mind

**That Wicked Mind**

**Dedicated to Mednin for her awesomeness and wonderfulness and 'cause she's a wee sweetie ;)**

**YEAH! I'm back sweetlings! This chapter got fluff and a whole lot of buff (wink) so get reading!**

"W-well, this is a surprise. Hehe, don't you think Sakura?"

Sakura spared a sharp glance to Ino beside her and scowled before turning back to…what seemed like her death. The term 'There's an exception to every rule' came to mind and Sakura wondered if it would help her case, Sasuke did (specifically) say not to leave Tsunade's side, and she didn't. Not one second was she away from the witch-apart from when she wandered off-so Sasuke had no right to be huffing and puffing with fury. He had no right to be standing there, all six and something feet staring at her from across the room, his eyes as sharp as bullets cutting through her very soul.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto spoke up quietly, "You…you left…"

It was then that Sakura noticed the blood dripping from their arms and onto the lush carpet.

"Oh for the love of-what the hell did you do? Neji!" Tenten screeched, lunging past them to the Hyuga's side. The vampire's eyes noticeably widened when he saw that Tenten's hair was flowing freely down her back. Gods help her.

"So, uh, I'm going to take off now." Tsunade said awkwardly and rushed out of the door.

Hinata squeaked and hid behind Sakura's shoulder when Naruto lifted his head to reveal his blood red eyes. There was silence as they all stared at each other, Tenten was inspecting the blood on Neji's arms but he looked ready to pounce on the poor girl at any given moment. Sasuke was the first to take a step toward them but Sakura held out her hands for protection.

"Woah, now listen! We were just at a festival-" Sasuke growled, "-and Tsunade was with us the _whole_ time. Nothing happened at all-"

"Why can I smell a male scent all over you, Ino?" Shikamaru demanded.

Ino's hands skimmed down her dress, trying unsuccessfully to be rid of the supposed smell. Laughing weakly, she hid behind Sakura's other shoulder.

Sakura's baby kicked sharply and she let out a gasp before she could stop herself. Sasuke's whole frame tensed and his fingers curled, wanting to hold her or strangle her? Hardly waiting another second, Sakura walked carefully to the hulking vampire and pulled on his arm. Avoiding his eyes, she pulled him out of the room and up the stairs leaving the others to deal with their own problems-a.k.a, grouchy mates with a personal space problem. Sasuke followed willingly and Sakura could feel his gaze boring into the back of her head, she tightened the hold she had on his arm.

Thoughts ran through Sakura's head. Sakura couldn't deny that her heart had lit up in joy when she'd seen Sasuke standing in that room, looking at her as if the most precious thing in the world was lost then found. Hey, so what if it made her giddy. She's got a hulking he-man panting for her, what girl wouldn't appreciate that?

Hurrying down the hall to her room, Sasuke following silently behind. Sakura locked the door and turned to face Sasuke who was standing near the window with a grave expression on his face. Sakura's resistance snapped. Before, she was brushing off all her frustration with a wave of her hand and ignoring her own instinct. But now…She pushed herself off of the door and rushed to Sasuke. He met her halfway and he clung to her like a child would to his mother. She grabbed at him and held on, sobbing in relief at being in his arms.

Sasuke buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent and growling in contentment. But he loosened his hold and jerked back, scowling at his blood-stained arms.

"Hey, I've been waiting for this moment and you've just ruined it," Sakura snapped, angry that their reunion was wasted.

"The blood..." Sasuke murmured, backing away from her. It took every ounce of his strength to retreat away, watching her frown of confusion gradually turn into a deadly glare. The blood oozed off him arms, slithering down and dropping onto the floor. He couldn't taint her smooth skin with this...this poison.

"No, Sasuke-" But it was too late, he'd already disappeared. Most likely wanting to wash of the blood.

Sakura stood there fiddling with her shirt, what now? Would Sasuke shout at her? Demand that she be locked in her room? Whatever he planned, Sakura was not having any of it. She crossed to sit on her bed. Sure, they had a little moment there but they had a lot to discuss. Before that, she needed to dampen his rage. Once he gathered his senses after washing his arms, he'd no doubt go all macho on her.

"Ino will never let me live this down." Reaching a decision in her head, Sakura began to undress.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yes, I am naked under this bed. No, I will not remove the bedcovers. And I'll maybe let you have a peek if you don't go mannish on me."

His mate, his wife, the entire reason for his existence was posing very provocatively on the bed. With a damn sheet covering her! Sasuke dragged a hand over his mouth to keep his jaw from falling. Sakura had piled up the pillows behind her and was lying on her back with her arms above her head, making swirling notions with them. Sasuke knew what she was doing; he knew very much what she was doing. She crossed her legs, outlining them more against the sheet.

"S-Sakura-" He began.

"Hmm?"

Damn this woman! He was supposed to scold her, not ravage her. But oh, the temptation was there.

"Now, about my disappearing act. It was just a festival, nothing happened, we ate a few sweets and I have strangely went off doughnuts. That was it; there was no odd sense or feelings. Wait!"

Sasuke had been listening intently trying to ignore her body but when she suddenly shouted, his body went into defence mode, "What?" He demanded, ready to spring.

Sakura carried on, "I had a weird vision where I saw you fighting, and I think it was the demons. Hey, maybe I'm a prophet! That would be cool, Sakura…the Almighty Prophet!"

"Sakura!" He snapped, his control was slipping.

"Oh, yes. Now what were you going to tell me?" She asked innocently, _accidently _pulling the sheet lower on her chest.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, anything to get the point across that she was never to leave again. But no sound came out, only his shallow pants.

Sakura smiled slowly, "Sasuke? You seem a bit flustered, anything I can do to help?"

_Deny it, Uchiha! Do not be overpowered-_

Another tug lower on the sheet, Sasuke's control slipped and he was prowling toward her, Sakura letting out a squeal of delight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino was sobbing on the couch, clutching to an uncomfortable Tenten.

"He shouted at me! I can't believe he would shout at me!" Ino all but shrieked.

Tenten sighed; Ino had been clinging to her for about ten minutes and showed no sign of calming down.

"Ino, you threw nail clippers at him last night. It's a wonder Shikamaru didn't keep you on lock down."

Ino tensed then abruptly straightened, refusing to meet Tenten's eye.

"Ino," Tenten said slowly, "He hasn't put you on lock down, has he?"

"I wonder where Sakura is, she's usually the first up for breakfast-"

"Ino! If Shikamaru wakes up and notices you've been gone he'll be hell bent and blame me!" Tenten let out a groan of frustration.

Just last night the guys had turned into cave-men, hauling each of the girls separate ways. For Tenten, she had not been shouted at…quite the opposite in fact. A blush covered her face. Although, she worried for Hinata and Sakura. Well, not so much for Sakura since she could put Sasuke in his place (which she knew all too well). Last night was the first time Tenten had seen Naruto _angry_ with Hinata, she didn't think it possible before.

"It doesn't matter," Ino said, her tears magically disappearing, "He's still asleep. He won't be up for another hour or so."

"And how would you know that?" Tenten asked.

"There might have been an instance where I dragged some sake into our room," Ino twirled with the end of her pony tail, "That man cannot hold his drink."

"You gave him a hangover?"

"Just to make him more…bendable."

At Tenten's look, Ino threw her hair over her shoulder, "He was going into a rage, what else could I do?"

"Say you're sorry?"

Ino gasped, "I never did anything that deserves an apology!"

Tenten heard a door open then close. Second later Tsunade bustled into the room with a large bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hello girls, get freaky last night?" Tsunade wiggled her eyebrows.

Tenten ignored her question, "What's with the bag?"

"Just some things for this afternoon. Now, where's Sakura?" The woman asked, already heading for the stairs to seek out Sakura.

"Uh, Tsunade? I don't think you should-"

Ino slapped a hand over Tenten's mouth, "Let her go. I think it's time that witch suffered for stranding us last night."

Both Tenten and Ino waited on the couch, sipping their tea.

"Get out!" A male voice yelled upstairs.

"Don't dare shout at me like that!" Tsunade's voice.

"I'll shout at you any way I want! Don't you dare touch her, Tsunade!"

"I need to check her baby in case you did any damage to it you bull-headed man!"

"Both of you shut up!" And there was Sakura.

"Sakura, stay out of this-"

"Don't tell me to stay out of it Sasuke when you're both talking about me." Sakura snapped.

"Then put a god damn shirt on!"

"Sakura, I need you to keep it off for now so I can examine your belly." Tsunade.

"Don't take another step, Tsunade!" Sasuke bellowed.

Then the shouting started again.

Ino set down her tea and walked over to the bag Tsunade had brought with her. She crouched down and felt inside.

"What has she got?" Tenten asked.

Ino pulled out a bucket, then a spade. The two girls spared a glance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxX

Sakura pulled a shirt over her bikini, wincing as a bone popped in her shoulder. Tsunade had just done a little check-up on her, testing the baby's health and her own.

"You never know what can happen during the throws of passion." Tsunade had warned.

Sakura had sent Sasuke out, much to his dismay. Though he didn't put up much of a fight when Sakura told him she'd snap his fangs if he didn't get out. Sakura could understand he wanted to stay with her after not seeing her for what seemed like years, but sometimes his love was a bit overwhelming.

Not that she'd trade it for anything in the world.

The reason Sakura was wearing a bikini was that Tsunade had decided they were all going to the beach. Sakura asked why, but Tsunade would answer her. She just gave her a small smile and said, "Enjoy it."

"Alright, have we got everything?" Tsunade asked.

They all nodded, holding bags full of food and towels. They were like a big family going on a trip in some kind of comedic movie. Ino stood about a foot away from Shikamaru who promptly dragged her back to his side, Neji had an arm wrapped around Tenten's shoulder, and Naruto and Hinata stood behind them. Sakura twisted her head round; Hinata was in the embrace of Naruto's arms. Her back to his chest, Naruto's shoulders seemed to engulf Hinata who didn't mind one bit. Well, obviously they had a spectacular night.

Sakura ran the back of her hand back and forth over her stomach. Delighting in the tiny kicks in answer to her comforting. A larger hand wrapped around hers, Sasuke leaned his head on her shoulder. They didn't talk about it, but she knew he'd have to leave again. Every moment he was here, the demons could be charging for their home. Everything began in that house, from the wonderful moment she was kidnapped to wild bitch fights with her 'subjects'. Sasuke had built his life there as well, for nearly three centuries. Plus, she'd already found a nursery room for their baby.

And not forgetting her library.

"Alright children!" Tsunade exclaimed, "The beech is just outside as you know but I want us to stay together like a good little group-"

Three couples disappeared in a flash around Sakura. The only evidence that they hadn't vanished off this plane was the swinging of the front door.

Tsunade sighed, "I swear it's like I'm not the reason the witches agreed to ally with the vampires."

Sakura smiled sheepishly and walked to the door with Sasuke's hand in hers.

XxXXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm telling you Shikamaru, the pole goes the other way round."

"Woman, it goes this way, not that-What the hell, Ino!"

Sakura fired a glare in Shikamaru and Ino's direction, Ino dropped the pole she'd hit Shikamaru with.

A high-pitched scream interrupted Sakura's silent scolding, Hinata tried to swim away from a shark-like Naruto in the sea. Sakura envied them both, her baby would not allow her to swim in the sea and neither bask in the sun. She was grouchy because she wanted to do those things. _Really_ wanted to do those things. Then when she risked it, her stomach would erupt in little tremors of cramp. She didn't doubt that if she even stepped in a puddle it would be the same.

"We'll come back next time." Sasuke reassured her.

Sakura ignored him; she was not in the mood for people to pity her. So she popped a grape in her mouth and lay back in the shade of the umbrella. The sky was clear and beautiful; the sea waves were lapping against each other lazily. Sasuke sat beside her, to the untrained eye he was just a father-to-be who smoothed his palm over his pregnant wife's belly. Though Sakura picked out every detail. First of all, he was a vampire father-to-be. Second, he was not just feeling her tummy, he was analysing how far along she was, how long she'd have before the birth. He was feeling every kick, listening to each pause in between.

Yep, once this baby arrives things are just going to be as normal, aren't they?

"We should have an outing like this every year." Tenten said, lathering sun lotion on her arms. Sakura could tell by Neji's longing gaze that he thought he'd do a better job of it.

Tsunade clapped her hands, "Oh, now that is a fabulous idea! I'll bring my drinking buddies with me next time-"

"You're not invited," Sasuke grumbled next to her.

"If I'm that baby's godmother then I don't need you permission." Tsunade growled.

"Sasuke looked aghast, "You are not going to be the godmother."

"And why ever not? I'd be perfect for the part."

"Excuse me," Ino piped up, "But I'm the godmother, that was decided even before that vampire baby was conceived."

Tsunade stood up, her chest bouncing like an earthquake, "I believe I'm older and wiser-"

"Your only friend is alcohol!" Ino shouted.

Sakura groaned and rolled over to bury her face in Sasuke's chest. His naked chest.

"It's a shame there's no one else here." Tenten said.

"Why would you want anyone else to be here?" Neji glowered at her.

"So we can see hot guys with six-packs doing the Baywatch run?" Ino pointed out.

That girl is just signing up for her own doom.

"What?" Shikamaru barked.

Sakura drowned out their voices. Her hearing zoomed in on Sasuke's chest. His heart and her baby. She had everything she could possibly want.

Sleep consumed her not moments later.

'_Sakura_' a distant voice called.

'_Wake up!_' More harshly this time.

Had she fallen asleep? She'd missed the rest of their trip to the beach.

Sakura cracked open her eyes. She was in her room, the moon illuminated light through her window.

She felt around, searching for Sasuke but couldn't find him. She sat up, frowning as she felt her way to the door in the dark. She heard mumbling downstairs, shuffling of feet.

Sakura hurried down the stair, jumping the last two steps in her haste. Sasuke stood in the centre of the room. Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were also there, but the looks on their faces nearly made Sakura drop to her knees. Naruto was sitting in one of the chairs, rubbing his forehead as if in pain. Neji had nestled himself in the corner of the room, directly under Tenten's room. Shikamaru was chewing on a cocktail stick (where he got it she didn't know) but one sharp chew and the stick snapped. He snarled at it.

Sasuke turned to her, sensing her presence before the others. Sakura clenched her fists.

She turned to walk to the kitchen, he followed her.

"Take me back." She demanded.

"Sakura, you can't go back with me." Sasuke tried to reason, "It's too dangerous."

"When I'm not with you, _I'm_ dangerous. The baby is growing faster because I'm away from you so the due date is unpredictable," Sakura took a deep breath, "I'm scared that you won't be there-"

"I will," Sasuke grabbed the back of her head to pull her closer, "I'd never miss it, not for anything. But your safety is more important right now-"

"The hell it is!" Sakura snapped, "My safety is as much as important as yours."

"I can't." He whispered.

Tears streaked down Sakura's face. Damn his stupid brain!

As Sasuke gave his mate one lasting gaze, he disappeared…right into flames.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Didn't I tell you to bring her?"

"Our deepest apologies, Danzo-sama!"

Danzo straightened in his chair, his upper lip curling in distaste at the sight before him. His men were pathetic; they send only one to capture and bring Uchiha's mate, dead or alive, back to him. Had he not trained them well enough? That damn witch Tsunade was escorting them, they should know better!

Danzo scowled, if this went on then he'd have to do it himself. It was their one chance to get the bitch when she wasn't under Sasuke's guard.

Suddenly, a panicked voice called from outside the meeting room. "Danzo-sama! We have received a report from the South base!"

Danzo waved his hand to signal one of his servants to open the door, a young recruit scurried in.

"Well, what is the report?" Danzo asked impatiently.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke, Sir. He has been captured by South base; they are getting ready to teleport into the courtyard to await your orders."

There was silence in the room, no being moved. Danzo sneered, his lip curling, "It appears gentlemen, that we have captured the King of the Vampires."

**Now, is that a comeback, OR IS THAT A COMEBACK! So, Sasuke's captured, the baby is a little huffy, and that equal's a very pissed off Sakura! Oops, giving away too much of next chapter**


	23. My Order Is Final

...My Order Is Final...

**We meet again my little sweetlings! I am not dead nor have I been kidnapped and sold to the amazon. I have to warn you that my prelims (exams before the actual exams) are in december so the next update will most likely be next year. Please do not kill me for the ending of this, it's going to go so well for the next chapter so bear with me!**

"I think I've been impregnated."

*Silence*

"WHAT?"

Sakura held her tea in her hands and swirled it slightly, trying desperately to ignore the other people in the room. Ino had came up with the assumption that she was pregnant, she claimed her belly had expanded one millimetre and was going to be as fat as Sakura. Sakura didn't respond, she couldn't even if she wanted to. Her back was hurting, her head was hurting, and her heart was crying. She hadn't heard from Sasuke in a week, a whole week and no messenger or anything. All they had gotten from Tsunade is a small smile and "It'll work out, honey". No, it wont' work out because if Sasuke were to miss the labour, then she didn't know what she'd do. She needed him there, not companions or friends, she needed her husband.

"Ino, you've been eating pie for the past week, you are not pregnant." Tenten explained clearly.

"Well, if I am you're going to be sorry." Ino replied with a huff.

"If you were then we'd all be doomed." Tenten grumbled.

"HEY!" Ino protested.

The couch dipped beside Sakura as Hinata sat down beside her, "Are you alright Sakura-chan?" She asked with a worried look.

Sakura didn't look up from her tea, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a sore back, tea will fix me right up." She plastered a smile on her face.

"It hurts when you pretend, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's smile wavered and she hugged her stomach, careful not to let the mug topple out of her hands.

"It'll get better, we'll be back home with them again in no time. This will just seem like a bad dream." Hinata lay a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura looked up at Hinata, then past her head to where Tsunade was standing. Her golden eyes stared at Sakura, then she looked away almost shamefully.

"Tsunade," Sakura called, "What is it?"

Tsunade's eyes snapped back at her, "I don't have any more sake."

Ah, that explains the dullness in the room, no one was drunk. Well apart from Ino's mind being emotionally drunk and Sakura desperately wishing that she could take _something_ to get her mind off of Sasuke.

Sakura looked down at her stomach, there was so little time left that she doubted Sasuke would be back in time. Due to his macho man 'must keep mate safe' disappearance, her baby had grown, and grown. Her back hurt immediately if she tried to sit down or stand up, but it was a reminder every time that Sasuke might miss it. Sakura buried her face in her hands and let out a groan.

Why on earth couldn't she just have hooked up with a human and had a normal family? Oh yes, because she isn't normal. Another groan escaped her.

"Forehead, if you're going to be moody, do it somewhere else. If I'm pregnant I don't want any negative people around me, I don't want any Tenten-ness either." Ino said.

"_What the hell is Tenten-ness_?" Tenten shrieked.

Once again, Sakura muted the argument out and stood up. She set her mug on the table side and walked over to where Tsunade was staring out of the large French window. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hinata tuck her hair behind her ear and sigh before going into the kitchen.

"I don't know how they can keep a cool head when there's been no word in over a week." Sakura thought aloud.

"They haven't got cool heads, I head one of them crying last night. They're putting their feelings towards you and the baby right now." Tsunade replied absently.

Sakura frowned, 'Why?' She thought.

"Because there is nothing they can do to help their men and moping after them is not the cure. Although you have a reprieve since you're pregnant with heightened senses and emotions." Again she gave Sakura a small smile and looked away.

Sakura touched Tsunade's arm gently, "You're not telling me something."

Golden eyes flashed and Tsunade jerked back, "I'm not myself, see the sake had run out and-"

"Tsunade," Sakura warned, "Any news right now would be grateful."

Tsunade stayed silent so Sakura let it go. It probably was the loss of sake that had the witch so upset, after all, it was basically her fuel. The baby kicked and Sakura nodded, there was definitely something Tsunade wasn't telling her. She heard a mumble from beside her.

"Sorry Tsunade, I was spacing out. What was that?"

"Rr nup cumnn buk." Tsunade mumbled again.

"...Uh, what?"

"They...are not cumnn buk."

"Cumn buk, Tsunade, stop-"

"They are not coming back Sakura." Tsunade rushed.

Sakura's mind didn't register what she'd said for a moment, but when it did, worry descended on her.

"What do you mean? They've only been gone a week, it takes time to kill a demon king."

Tsunade shook her head, "Sakura, they aren't coming back. Not ever. Sasuke needed to do this, he knew as well as I that it was a lost cause trying to overthrow Danzo. Why do you think he put you here with me, this place is impossible to find without a powerful witch. It was for your-"

"Don't you dare say it was for my own safety!" Sakura shrieked, pulling at her hair. Everything had been a lie, since the moment Sakura first met Tsunade Sasuke had known he was going to die. Sakura heard Ino and Tenten stop bickering and listen in, they both gasped when they heard that their mates weren't coming back. A sob came from the kitchen as Hinata collapsed into the dining chair.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but this is what I saw the first day I met you. I saw Sasuke's future and his role in this is to keep you safe as you're his mate-"

"What about me? Aren't I suppose to protect him? Aren't I supposed to protect him as his mate, as his wife?"

"That is in a different circumstance-"

"No it isn't! It is the same and I demand for you to take me back." Sakura's voice shook with the momentum of her anger.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak again but Sakura beat her to it. "I order you, as the Queen of Vampires, I order you! Tsunade-Ruler of the House of Witches in the North, East, South and West, to take me home to my mate, Uchiha Sasuke-King of all Vampires. Now."

Tsunade stood stunned, her mouth opening and shutting in an attempt to say something. Ino and Tenten stared at Sakura, in amazement mixed with fear. Hinata's sobbing stopped and her head lifted off of the table.

Sakura had used her title, she knew that by disobeying with her wishes in this circumstance then the Vampires and Witches would war. She didn't want that, she didn't want to fight with Tsunade, but if it meant declaring war to save Sasuke then she declared war on all beings! Demons, Witches, Werewolves, Faeries and all the others, she would happily throw down her nobility and charge against them.

"...As you wish, your highness."

Sakura blinked. Had Tsunade agreed? Had she won?

Tsunade bowed low, but then her head tilted up. "I could not _possibly_ go against the Queen's wishes after she has ordered my assistance." Then she smirked.

Sakura breathed a sigh in return, so Tsunade was waiting for her order using her title. She could've just said that.

"Sakura...are you a dominatrix?" Ino asked, her head tilted to the side.

Sakura's eyes widened, "No! I am not!"

"'Cause I was thinking about some pointers you could give me for Shika-"

"INO! I am not nor will I ever be anything under that category." Sakura said sternly.

Ino pouted and crossed her arms, "Well sorry but when you're dishing out orders you remind me of my friend back in-"

Sakura held up her hand, surely if Ino spoke any more Sakura would have to sit on her resulting in cracking of bones.

"So...we're going to get them back?" Hinata's weak voice drifted from the kitchen.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "Yes, we are."

"But Sakura, this is the demon _king, _therefore he is an old kill-joy monster thingy. How on earth are we supposed to defeat him?" Tenten said, her brows furrowing with worry.

"If we can defeat that Lord Ghirahim out of Zelda in under two minutes then we can kick that demon's ass." Sakura stamped her foot proudly.

"Girl, you were the one who thought his 'graphics' were quite 'defined'."

Sakura cleared her throat, "They were for a game character..."

Tsunade stepped forward, "I'm sorry to interrupt this little game character fetish but your baby daddy is currently about to throw a mantrum at Naruto who is hitting himself off of cell bars."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Naruto, stop-"

WHAM!

"-swinging yourself-"

WHAM!

"-_Into the bars!_"

...WHAM!

Sasuke growled and adjusted his hands so they were palm-to-palm. The four of them were hanging down from the ceiling by chains, stone walls surrounded them with only a small amount of torches for light. Naruto took another big swing on his chain and threw himself at the bars again only to dislocate his _other _shoulder.

"These bars won't budge!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, do they not? Maybe you should hit them a few more times to verify that." Neji said, pulling himself up to inspect the chains around his wrists again.

"They're made of the same metal that we have, remember when you locked Uchiha in that cell?" Shikamaru droned.

Sasuke swung his leg out beside him to reach Shikamaru and spun him, "I WAS STATING A FACT!" Shikamaru yelled.

Sasuke shut his eyes and muted out the spinning Shikamaru's curses. Danzo didn't know where Sakura was, if he did then the witches were traitors. He'd deal with them in the after-life. Sasuke had let go of Sakura, he had saved her. But even knowing that it didn't stop the constant urge in himself to tear out of this place and run back to her.

"When you told us that we'd get captured and would possibly die, you didn't mention dying in the same room as that idiot." Neji said, motioning his head towards Naruto at the 'idiot' remark.

"Naruto, you knew what was going to happen, it's inevitable." Sasuke said, getting irritated that Naruto was getting himself ready for another swing.

"I can't just leave Hinata-chan! What if they do find that place or what if someone from that nearby village goes on a killing rampaaaaaaaaage!" His voice cut off when he hit the cell bars once again.

They all heard Naruto's wrist crack, but then his hand slipped slightly out of the chains. Naruto stared up at his hand and grinned, "HA!"

Shikamaru shared a glance with Sasuke, "If we can get out of here quietly, we can take out Danzo in his quarters."

Sasuke didn't agree nor did he disagree, but shouldn't he help his friends get to safety even if Danzo were to kill him.

Sasuke nodded to Shikamaru, "Naruto," He called, "Get out then help us, we'll sort out a plan once we're all free."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This is...it? For king he could tidy up once in a while at least!"

There were bodies lining the gate, severed heads and limbs pointed in different directions. It stank and flies gathered around the decomposing flesh.

"Never mind that," Tsunade said stepping forward, "Your lover-boys are in there, so we need to get past all of the evil little minions."

"Yeah, that was a good idea back at the shack, but now that we're here, I maybe sort of value my life now." Ino snorted.

"Well we don't, we should get captured on purpose then on the way in we can knock out the 'evil little minions'."

"I say, Tenten. You've been watching too much television, but lucky for you so do I." Tsunade sucked in a deep breath and shouted, "YOU WANT FRIES WITH THAT!"

The big wooden doors burst open and demons filled out in a rush.

"Maybe Sakura can fend them off with her forehead." Ino commented.

"Maybe you can wear a bow around your neck and 'wee, wee, wee' all the way home." Sakura snapped back.

"Ladies! No time for arguing, look scared and innocent."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Easy peezy."

"Lemon squeezy!"

Sakura smiled and searched for any more threats. Deciding that there was none, she motioned for the rest to go through. It was pretty easy to escape with Tsunade's witchy powers and Ino's fury at breaking not one but _two_ nails. Sakura had got minor scratches when she was struggling to get out of a demons hold, there was one scratch on her arm that was deep though.

"I feel like Lara Croft!" Ino squealed quietly as she tip-toed ahead.

"I'm thinking of myself as more G.I Jane than Lara Croft." Tenten stated.

"No way, Lara is much better!"

"Only because she can look good in short-shorts in a jungle."

"No, because she can handle a loaded gun," Ino wiggled her eyebrows, "Much like me."

Tenten's mouth formed an 'O' and Hinata choked.

"Would you two concentrate, if a demon sees us then we're doomed." Sakura whispered harshly.

They all moved silently through the halls with Tenten bringing the rear and Tsunade at the front. A sudden loud crash echoed from inside the castle.

"Was that a scream?" Ino asked.

"I think so." Hinata answered.

"Don't think anything of it, we have to keep moving." Tsunade walked ahead.

Another crash and Sakura was curious, she wandered away from the group and stalked down the hall.

"Sakura, Sakura! Pull back, you don't no what that is!" Ino whispered.

"Ino, since when have I ever done what I was told, I'll go through the list again if you want. Sneaking out of the ball, sneaking off at my wedding, slugging Karin, became friends with you-"

"We became friends because we both liked the word 'Bumbershoot'." Ino pointed out.

Tsunade stood in between Ino and Sakura and held up her hands, "Ladies, we are this close-" She pinched her index finger and thumb together, "-to being caught again. We'll go down this corridor and if there is just a bunch of demons then we run for it, okay?"

The girls nodded together and set off towards the now frequent crashing. They peeked through a door which looked like a perfectly ordinary door and did not look like it would have splatters of blood on the other side.

"Is that Shikamaru? No, he isn't that wild-"

Another punch to the face and a demons head was ripped off.

"Oh, that is so sexy!" Ino squealed.

The room froze and all eyes were on the girls peeking through the door. Sakura's eyes darted around the room for Sasuke and found him opening another door on the other side of the large room. His head swung back and his black orbs found her.

"S-Sakura?" He stuttered, but he snapped back to the room he was about to enter and ducked just as a candle stand was thrown at the door.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out, worry gripping at her heart.

Neji sped to the door and caught another candle stand, throwing it to the side he walked in.

"You shouldn't be here." Shikamaru shouted over a demon begging for mercy.

Tsunade shrugged, "Blame Sakura, she's the one that threatened the vampire/witch treaty if she didn't get here."

"HINATA-CHAN!" Screamed Naruto who practically threw himself at the shaken girl.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura and she scowled, he was telling her not to interfere. She gave a reluctant nod and he entered the room with Neji. Once Shikamaru had finished the rest of the demons, Ino sauntered over, "I knew you wouldn't die, oh yeah, and I might be pregnant, but they said I'm not. I'm telling you, my tummy has expanded."

"Woman, I haven't seen you in a week and now you're psychic?"

"Precisely, now we are going to reunite properly." Ino flung her arms around Shikamaru's neck. Sakura looked away before she saw any more.

"I-is Sasuke-san going to be okay?" Hinata asked, glancing at Sakura.

"Ah, don't worry Hinata-chan, Danzo's got no chance against Sasuke and Neji, not when you're all here." Naruto said, loosening his tight hold on Hinata.

Sakura wasn't convinced so she crept to the door.

Danzo swung his claws at Neji but the her dodged and kicked Danzo backwards into the wall. Sakura gasped and took a step back. Crumpled stone fell down to the ground and before the demon could swipe again, Sasuke ran at him and punched him further into the wall creating a crater. Blood poured from Danzo's mouth and nose, Sakura grimaced when he lifted his head.

"Wait, Uchiha, we can work this out-"

"I don't negotiate, Danzo." Sasuke said gravely.

Sasuke roughly grabbed the back of Danzo's collar and dragged him out onto the balcony and shut the doors. Sakura blinked, _'How long is he going to be?' _She thought to herself. She'd much rather flee from the building right now.

A loud grumble came from Tenten's stomach and she gave a sheepish smile, "I haven't ate since we left."

"There's a fitting restaurant three miles from here, once Sasuke finishes we will visit." Neji said with, smirking at himself for his excellent care of his mate.

"I'd actually like a hot dog with ketchup, maybe a cola as well..." Tenten's voice trailed off while she dreamed.

Sasuke emerged from the balcony and shut the door behind him. He made a bee-line for Sakura,

Sakura marched up to him attempted to be angry, "You...you! How could you do that you butt-head! How was I supposed to raise a baby by myself not to mention it's a vampire baby!"

"Sakura-"

"You're such a...chicken-ass." Sakura sniffed and held back tears.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered and slipped his arms around her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Can we go now and stop memorizing the castle in a cheesy moment?" Tenten whined.

Sakura buried her head deeper into Sasuke's side, she didn't want to look back just in case Danzo magically came back alive and declared revenge. There was still others out there who didn't particularly like Sasuke, hell, even she didn't like him when he gave her that ever knowing smirk. She should tell him only to do that in private and not to other supernatural leaders. It could start another war.

Sakura's head suddenly felt heavy and her eyelids wanted to shut.

"I don't feel well." Sakura whispered.

Heads spun around in her direction and Sakura put her hand against the tree beside her for balance. With a worried expression, Sasuke let her lean against him, he placed the back of his hand to her head and sucked in a breath, "Tsunade, she's burning up."

Sakura was warm, too warm for her liking. The palms of her hands became sweaty and the blood on her arm felt like it was boiling her skin.

'This isn't right,' Sakura thought.

"_Sakura!" _Sasuke's worried shout sounded far away.

Sakura's legs gave out from beneath her and a sharp pain in her stomach caused her to wince.

'Not right at all.' Was her last thought before her eyes closed.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

**I just read that over and realised what an uber ***** I am for leaving it. The ending was a bit rushed because I knew my being-possessed-with-urge-to-update-story was ending soon so I hurried it on. **

**Review or I'll set Ass-King-Danzo on you in your sleep (makes spooky ghost noises)**


	24. Happy

Happy

"Don't die, Sakura!" A voice echoed outside of her consciousness.

Sakura slowly blinked and felt herself being shuffled around and could hear people talking before her world once again went black. Unconscious and without knowledge of what was going on, Sakura let a scene form in her mind. A meadow was nice, maybe with a small lake beside it. As soon as she thought these things, they appeared in her mind. Why not add in a naked Sasuke? Her imagination conjured up the image of Sasuke, and he was well and truly commando. Ah, this was lovely.

Suddenly, a dark cloud formed over her imaginary field, turning the gold grass into grey strands. Sasuke disappeared and Sakura ran to the place he had been standing. A stinging sensation erupted on her right cheek, her hand reached up and felt around the heated skin. The sensation hit again and her head was forced sideways.

_'...Am I being slapped?'_

She waited a few more seconds and when the invisible slap never came, she rubbed her sore cheek. Sakura held out her arm and inspected the cut she had received while in Danzo's hideaway, blood oozed in a small trickle and the area around it was numb. She glared at it, a heatwave had erupted from this damn cut moments before-

Sakura's head snapped up, 'I've just fainted, and I'm pregnant. I've just fainted, and I'm pregnant!' Sasuke must be going off his head! A slight giggle escaped her but she shook her head, this was a serious matter.

As if remembering, Sakura looked down and verified that yes, she was still pregnant in her dream land. She caressed her hand up and over her bump and smiled, but once again her smile faded. Not because her dreamland had began to rain, but a sore, sort of cramp settled in her stomach. Okay, no need to worry, her baby was fine. Then it hit again as the slap had done and swept began to moist her brow. With laboured breaths she looked around the field, searching for a sign of any life. The third hit of cramp had her doubling over, the rain felt like pin pricks against her skin.

In the distance of her field a mist settled and began closing her in a circle. Sakura dropped to her knees, maybe she was dying. Maybe the cut on her arm had been poisoned and had taken effect.

"Wake up, preggers! There's no damn way we can hold Sasuke any longer!" The mist shouted.

Sakura's lids lowered, of course the last voice she'd hear would be Ino's. Finally Sakura allowed her eyes to close and let the mist cocoon her.

Extremely loud screams of frustration burned Sakura's ears as her eyes fluttered open. Ino was huffing above her.

"What are you staring at, pig?" Sakura snapped.

And then, as if a dam had burst, Ino's eyes watered before drowning Sakura in tears.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Before Ino could answer she was pushed away by Tenten who glared at her.

"You ever faint again and I will castrate you!" She shouted, although the hands smoothing hair away from Sakura's face betrayed her threat.

Sakura was about to respond with some retort but gasped as the cramp returned. It became stronger, like wave upon wave gathering up strength.

Oh god, she was-

"She's in labour! She's in freaking labour!" Ino hollered, pointing a finger at Sakura.

"Oh, really? I hadn't guessed what with her water breaking." Tsunade jumped in sarcastically.

This was the real deal, she was having her baby.

"Sasuke?" Sakura croaked, "Where's Sasuke?"

Tsunade looked to her left and nodded, "Let him go before we all die."

Sasuke was hovering over her in an instant, a cut marring his eyebrow and a black eye forming.

"Sakura, we'll get you home." He picked her up without hesitation and Sakura saw they were still outside Danzo's lair. Naruto and Shikamaru were both nursing cuts and bruises on there faces and gave pointed glares at Sasuke.

"We have to hurry," Tsunade said, "All of you get home now, I need to sort out some things with Danzo's...associates."

Sasuke had already started running, leaping atop tree branches with that freakish speed of his. Sakura stroked a finger along her mate's jaw and he gazed down at her. She smiled, and was rewarded with his breathtaking smile in return. Not a smirk, _a smile_.

Mikoto greeted them at the door with a shining grin and a towel in her hand.

"Let's get this baby outta there!"

Sakura grimaced and tightened her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sometime later in the Uchiha manor...

"Sasuke, how could you do this to me?" Sakura asked weakly, her breath coming out in short pants.

Sasuke's eyes looked alarmed, "Do what?"

"Impregnate me, you bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Did you not wish for this then?"

"Of course I did, but let's not forget one thing," Sakura sucked in a breath, "YOU were the one who got me pregnant, it was you're freakishly fertile sperm who infiltrated my body. It is only logical that labour pains should be shared."

"Do you want me to act as if I'm in pain then?"

"It would make me feel slightly better." Sakura growled at him.

Sakura let out a groan as another wave of pain hit her, she squeezed her eyes closed the same time Sasuke squeezed her hand. Sakura peeked out one eye and stared at him, how could the man look so beautiful and she look...well, her hair was askew, her cheeks were red, sweat covered her forehead and he looked like a freaking God! Damn that man!

"Sakura, I need you to concentrate, dear!" Mikoto shouted over Ino's rant to Tenten about whether Sakura would produce breast milk of blood.

_Ew. _

"Sasuke! Stop coddling Sakura!" Mikoto slapped Sasuke's hands from stroking Sakura's hair.

"Don't you dare slap him!" Sakura screeched, reaching blindly for Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke covered Sakura's ears and roared loudly at the other women present in the room. Silence fell and only Sakura's deep breathing could be heard.

"O...kay then, everyone take one step back." Ino said quietly, hiding behind Tenten's shoulder.

Mikoto looked at Sakura over Sakura's bent knees, "You're going to have to push, Sakura. And I mean _push_."

"_I'm already pushing!" _Sakura hissed.

"Sakura, just a few more and we'll have our baby," Sasuke whispered in her ear, "Just-"

"Damn you to hell with your soothing voice." Sakura cut in, although her eyes watered and her bottom lip trembled.

"Only if you join me." Sasuke said while squeezing her hand like he'd been doing the last two hours.

"And..._push_!"

Epilogue

"I'm telling you, this-" Sasuke held up the children's slide in the air, "-connects to this." He continued, holding parts of the climbing frame in the other hand.

"And I'm telling you, this-" Neji held up the swing, "-connects to that." He gestured towards the parts of climbing frame Sasuke had in his hand.

"No it doesn't." 

"Yes, actually, it does."

"Are you trying to best me, Hyuga?"

"I did that 60 years ago, Uchiha"

"What a-about the instructions?" Hinata offered but was pulled back by Naruto who was shaking his head.

"Stop fussing, here, let me do it." Tenten sighed and lifted herself out of the deck chair, having to push herself up with help of the handles. Neji had a near heart-attack and dropped the parts he was holding to rush over and help her.

"Oh, get off! If Sakura can handle two, then I sure as hell can handle one!" Tenten growled.

Sakura giggled lightly, shifting the sleeping boy in her arms careful to not wake him. She looked down and pressed her cheek lightly onto his head, black hair shined in front of her eyes from the sun. It was truly impossible to think that a year ago, she battled demons and all sorts with this boy in her womb. She'd be damned if he didn't at least learn Karate at the time. A small yawn came from him and she kissed his head.

Sasuke came over then and she handed him his son so she could pour herself another orange juice. Leaning back, she surveyed the sight in front of her. Neji was gathering Tenten in his arms to stop her from setting foot near the unfinished climbing frame while Tenten was shouting profanities at him in such a way the Hyuga back-tracked. If a pregnant woman want to do something, then let her damn well do it. Naruto spun Hinata around off the ground, not unusual since he'd done it the moment they all tumbled out of Danzo's lair.

Sakura knew if she looked at Sasuke coo-ing over their son she'd end up hysterically laughing and crying her heart out at the same time. Then, she looked down. Just a few more weeks and the Uchiha's will welcome not one, but _two_ new members. Inwardly, Sakura congratulated Sasuke's sexy sex cells, but at the same time she shunned them. After her son was born, Sasuke and Sakura used protection while in bed, but **one** steamy night without protection and she was pregnant...again. Not to mention it happened when visiting the Uchiha compound in Konoha.

Ino was lounging on her seat with a bikini on and sunglasses, she pulled her glasses down to her nose when Shikamaru strolled over to the climbing frame and successfully put parts together. He sensed her watching and turned around to give her a smouldering look.

"Uh...I think I'm going to get more...juice." Ino muttered and scattered inside with Shikamaru hot on her heels.

"We all know what juice she wants." Tenten muttered.

Hinata gasped and blushed while Neji ushered his mate to step away from the 'child friendly' climbing frame. It should be vampire friendly as far as Sakura was concerned.

Her son grabbed at Sasuke's hair, his own already sticking up at the back.

'Must be hereditary.' Sakura thought with a smirk, then she froze. What if she had a girl?

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, a frown on his brow.

"If we have a girl...her hair might be...like yours." Sakura said hesitantly.

The frown disappeared and was replaced with surprise, "What's wrong with my hair?"

Was that distress in his voice?

"Sakura, what is wrong with my hair? You said you loved everything about me, what about my hair?"

"It looks like an ass." Neji cut in.

Tenten slapped Hyuga on the back of the head, "Don't swear in front of my nephew!"

Sakura laughed. She kept laughing all through Sasuke patting his hair to see if it was out of place, she laughed through Neji's attempts at pulling a wrench from Tenten's vice-like grip. She laughed at Naruto and Hinata rubbing noses with each other and Ino and Shikamaru's raunchy doings.

Her gaze settled on her son and green emeralds stared back at her. His small mouth opened, "Ma...ma."

_The End_

There it is fanfiction readers, the FINAL chapter of FFSP. I hope you enjoyed the story and forgive me for my lateness on many occasions. I shall now hibernate...


End file.
